Desire
by ZS Fan
Summary: Yamato, unable to pay for his music school fees, encounters a man who offers him a job at his company. He meets Yagami Taichi - star actor of Desire, infamous in the porn industry. AU based on the universe of Loveless. Taito, Kenato, slight Taiora.
1. Prologue

_"So…what's wrong with him?" A blonde haired woman questioned anxiously. "He flinches whenever I touch those ears, as if he's in pain. Is it something serious?"_

_A man in a white coat looked at her hesitantly. "It's not pain."_

_"Eh?"_

_The man sighed, pushing up his glasses. "It's not pain." He said. "It's pleasure."_

_"P-Pleasure?"_

_"He likes it when his ears are touched." The doctor said in a matter of fact tone. "He finds it pleasurable."_

_"B-But," the blonde haired woman stuttered, her face red as she stared at her blinking son, "He's so young! He hasn't even reached puberty!"_

_"Well…" the doctor looked uncomfortable, "He has especially sensitive ears. You see, the pudendal nerve in his brain is connected to those cat ears. It transmits pleasure from his penis and scrotum-"_

_"Aright, enough!" The woman with blonde hair held her hands out with a grimace, "I understand!"_

_"Sorry," the doctor cleared his throat. He raised his gaze, "Anyway, to make things simple, we know when we experience pleasure because our brain tells us so. The pudendal nerve usually transmits pleasure from-" he grimaced as the blonde woman glared at him, and her blond son blinked curiously. "Y-You know. But in his case, it appears to transmit pleasure from his cat ears as well." He coughed. "In fact, the hypogastric nerve, which transmits pleasure from his prostate, may be connected too."_

_"That is quite enough, Doctor Kido," his patient grinded her teeth. "Thank you very much."_

_"W-Well, yeah. I just wanted to make sure you were clear." The doctor said awkwardly. "Right. So that's all."_

_"Is there nothing I can do to…remove whatever nerve that is?" The blonde's voice had adopted a tone of concern._

_"I'm afraid not. Not only would it be dangerous, but if the pudendal nerve was removed, he would never be able to feel that type of pleasure."_

_"Can't you…disconnect it from his cat ears somehow?"_

_Doctor Kidou grimaced at her, "The nerve is connected to his spine," he said wryly. "Would you risk your son's mobility to prevent him from feeling pleasure?"_

_She grimaced and shook her head. "I suppose not then." She mumbled._

_The doctor nodded. "It would definitely not be a wise decision," he looked towards the boy with spiky blond hair, "He just has to not let anyone touch his ears."_

_"But they're…exposed."_

_"I am aware of that," Doctor Kidou sighed, "But there is only one way to lose them, and you know what it is."_

_"Yeah…"_

_"Mummy?" The blond boy tugged at his mother's black dress, "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with me?"_

_"Nothing's wrong, Yamato," his mother reassured. "You just have to not let anyone touch your ears, okay?"_

_Yamato blinked. He cupped his ears, "These ears?"_

_"No," the blonde woman pointed towards his head, "Those ears."_

_Blue eyes blinked again. Yamato reached up his hands towards his twitching cat ears, but his mother stopped him with an angry yell, "Don't touch them!"_

_Yamato flinched. He quickly lowered his hands, mumbling. "Sorry…"_

_"Well, try not to be too harsh on him." The doctor said. "He doesn't know what he's feeling, after all."_

_"I'll keep that in mind." The blonde mother said tersely. She sighed and stood up, grabbing hold of her son's small hand._

_"Come on, Yamato. Let's go."_


	2. Episode 1: Desire: Part 1

Hey everyone and welcome to the first episode of Desire ;) Yeah this fic is going to be like a yaoi anime. It's what Digimon could have been like without the Digimon (ironically) and if it was a typical yaoi anime. Why typical? 'Cause I'm tired of plot and character based stories which I can't seem to finish. So this idea came to me when I woke up one day and decided to put Yamato in a yaoi anime. Why is he the main character? Partly 'cause Gabumon's voice actress commented Yamato's a tsundere, and Yamato's voice actor agreed, _"Yeah, that's what we call people like him."_ A tsundere's a person who refuses to admit his/her feelings, and they're often found in shoujo anime and yaoi/shonen-ai anime. It doesn't help that the girl in his Drama CD focused on his character called him 'delicate'. It's too obvious and tempting really.

Well anyway if you don't know what's yaoi, you better leave now. But I think I made the title and summary rather informative so I'm guessing you're all here for some good old smut. Well you won't be disappointed in the yaoi part. All the good old cliches will be here- no money, age difference, tsundere, blah blah. Warning though; there'll probably be a plot too, as much as I'd like to have it as a PWP. And character development and stuff. What can I say, I'm a literature student, I take exams and write essays on this stuff, it's part of my nature.

Since this is going to be like a yaoi anime, the prologue was like the foreshadowing scene before the opening song. In this AU world, everyone is born with cat ears and the only way to lose them is to lose their virginity. So with the **_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon or its__ characters and I don't own Loveless or its concept either,_** enjoy.

_(Cue Opening Song: Butterfly)_

_Episode 1: Desire _

* * *

><p>An alarm clock rang loudly, only to be smashed silent by a hand. There was the sound of a yawn, and a head of messy blond hair with cat ears popped up from under the covers, and blue eyes blinked open sleepily.<p>

"Ah…" the blond yawned, shifting his tired gaze, "What time is it?"

"Oh, it's still early. Guess I'll go back to sleep…"

"Yamato!" The blond started, shooting up from bed as there was a sharp rap on the door, "Get up! You have school!"

"Dad?" Yamato murmured in surprise.

"Yamato!"

"Yeah, I'm up!" Yamato yelled back. He sighed, then reluctantly tossed the covers away, raising a hand to his forehead. "Damn…"

He staggered to the bathroom, and almost blanched when he saw the state of his hair, "Shit," Yamato muttered, "Will have to fix this…"

He sighed and quickly got to brushing his teeth. After that, he stripped away his clothes and stepped into the shower, sighing in contentment at the warm water sliding down his body. He spent the most time on his hair, washing it carefully with his favorite shampoo, careful not to touch his cat ears.

"YAMATO!"

"Geez," Yamato mumbled. He sighed and quickly washed all the soap and shampoo away, turning the showerhead off and stepping out of the shower. He grabbed a towel from a drawer, yelling, "Coming!"

It didn't take him long to get into his school uniform. He smoothed the creases of his shirt down, then grabbed the hairdryer nearby and began to blow dry his golden locks of blond hair. "Why is he so impatient today?"

The warm air fluffed up his hair, and Yamato soon turned the hairdryer off. He snatched up a comb nearby and went to the mirror in the bathroom, carefully combing his hair to the way he liked it.

Yamato smiled when he was done. He ran a hand through his blond hair, his cat ears twitching. "Perfect."

"Ishida Yamato!" His dad's voice almost made him jump, "What is taking you so long?_!_"

"Just give me one more minute!" Yamato shouted back, "I need to get my guitar!"

"Hurry up!"

"Right!" Yamato replied, then sighed. He strode swiftly out of the bathroom, grabbing his wallet from nearby. His guitar case was near his bed and he picked it up, heaving it over his shoulder and striding to the door.

"Yamato," his father said when he came down the stairs. "You're finally here."

Yamato shrugged, looking at his father with curious blue eyes, "Why are you here, dad?" He asked. "Don't you have work?"

His father sighed. "Sit down and have breakfast," he said, "I have something important to tell you."

Yamato pulled out the chair at the dining table and sat down, placing his guitar case on the floor. He looked at his father, and noticed he looked worried, even weary, his small eyes regarding him with something he couldn't recognize. "What's wrong, Dad?"

"Yamato," his father said as he began to eat his breakfast, "You know, you're attending music school…"

"Yeah." Yamato eyed his father skeptically. "I know."

"And I know you really love music. But…"

"What is it?" Yamato said, feeling a sudden apprehension, "You…aren't going to ask me to quit, are you?"

His father sighed, and reached up to run a tired hand through his short brown hair. Yamato bit his lip, blue eyes narrowed. "Dad," he said. "You promised."

"I know, Yamato. I know I promised, but…" the older male sighed again and rested his arms on the table, interlocking his fingers, "I'm afraid it's unlikely you'll be able to continue."

"Why!_?_" Yamato raised his voice, staring disbelievingly at his father, "I fulfilled your terms! I proved to you I was capable in my studies! So why-"

"Yamato!" His father said sharply and Yamato gritted his teeth, but fell silent. "I know you have, but do you know how expensive the school fees are?_!_"

"…I know." Yamato said quietly. "I know, and I really appreciate…"

"It's one of the best music schools in Japan, and you know that Yamato," his father told him. "And you and I both know you're more than worthy enough, that you deserve to be there."

"Thanks Dad," Yamato attempted a smile. He bit his lip, "It's because of your job, isn't it?"

"…Yeah." His father said, meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry to say this, Yamato, but I've been demoted. A jealous bastard jeopardized me and sabotaged not only my promotion, but my current position-" he clenched his fist, eyes hard. "So I'm afraid it's unlikely we'll have the funds to let you attend your school for long."

"I see." Yamato said, his voice soft. His cat ears drooped.

"I'm sorry, Yamato." His father sounded sincere. "I know you love music, but these…are the circumstances."

"It's fine." Yamato said. "Is that all?"

"Yeah." His father said. Yamato raised his gaze as he stood up, "Well, I'll be going off to work now. Or I'll be late."

"Right. Bye Dad."

"Bye, Yamato, take care," his father smiled at him, then turned. "Enjoy school, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"_For the time that it lasts."_ Yamato thought cynically. He watched as his father left the house, closing the door behind him, leaving him alone.

Yamato groaned. He turned his gaze down to his bread and eggs his father had made for him, picking up the bread and chewing on it half heartedly.

He knew he should have just fallen back asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ishida!" His classmate greeted him brightly when he entered the classroom, "Enjoyed your summer break?"<p>

"I guess."

"Hey man, what's wrong?" The taller boy asked, looking at him curiously. "You look kind of down."

"It's nothing, Akemi." Yamato sighed as he placed his guitar case against his desk and pulled his chair out, "I'm just feeling a little under the weather."

"Awww, cheer up!" Akemi said cheerfully, clapping a hand on his shoulder with a grin, "We're back at school!"

"Think of all those other students who're not in this awesome school!" Akemi said, "They must be feeling worse than you are!"

"Uhuh," Yamato smiled, "Good thing we're not in high school, huh?"

"That's the spirit!"

"I'm glad you're feeling very enthusiastic about school, Akemi," a feminine voice said, "But homeroom is starting and I'll appreciate it if you sat down."

The class laughed, and Akemi grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, teacher!" He said, "I didn't notice you!"

The teacher just shook her head, a bemused smile on her lips, "Well, starting from today, a new student will be joining us," she said promptly. She turned her head, nodding, "Come in."

The door slid open and a brown haired girl with cat ears stepped into the classroom. Her blue eyes sparkled when she faced the class, and bowed, "Hello, everyone! Nice to meet you! My name is Itoshi Shizuka!"

"Tell us about yourself, Shizuka." The teacher said kindly.

"Oh! Uh, well, I play the flute…" Shizuka trailed off. She smiled. "I really love music, and I'm really glad to be able to join this school, and this class!" She bowed again, "Please take care of me!"

There was clapping, some polite, some enthusiastic, and the teacher smiled, "Right, thank you, Shizuka," she said, "You can take a seat next to Ishida-kun."

"Raise your hand, Ishida-kun."

Yamato raised his hand almost lazily. He watched as Shizuka walked towards the desk next to his, sitting down and smiling at him.

"Ishida-kun, you'll also be in charge of showing Itoshi-kun around the school," the teacher said, "Do make her feel welcome."

"Yes, teacher." Yamato said as some of the boys groaned. He returned Shizuka's smile.

"Damn, why does Ishida get all the girls?"

"He already has his own fanclub!"

"Just because he plays the guitar…"

"Shizuka-chan's really pretty, don't you think?"

"Heh, Shizuka already?"

"Nice to meet you, Ishida-kun!" Yamato blinked at the hand held out to him, "I hope we'll be great friends!"

Yamato smiled, and reached out to take hold of Shizuka's hand. "Call me Yamato." He said.

"Oh, well then, Yamato-kun-"

"Yamato."

"…Yamato," Shizuka smiled at him, tilting her head. She shook Yamato's hand, then withdrew, "You can call me Shizuka then."

Yamato smiled. "Nice to meet you, Shizuka." He said smoothly.

"S-Shizuka already?"

"Look, Ishida's already charming her!"

"Yeah, they're on first name basis!"

"Well isn't this interesting!" A bespectacled girl grinned, "Are we witnessing the latest budding romance in this school?_!_"

"Oh shut up, Ayumi," a girl said, but with playfulness in her voice, "Seriously, I don't know why you're in music school!"

"Oh you shut up, Miki, I'm better at the violin than you are!"

"Oh really?"

"Right, right, settle down class," the teacher said, but she was smiling in amusement. "We do have a schedule, you know."

"Right, Michi-sensei!"

Yamato shared an amused smile with Shizuka, then turned his gaze back to the front as homeroom resumed.

He would miss this class.

* * *

><p>"Yamato!"<p>

"Yeah?"

"We're friends, right?"

"Yeah," Yamato blinked. "We are. Why?"

"Because, you seem to be quite distant lately," Shizuka said to him, staring at him with concern in her blue eyes, "Is something the matter, Yamato-kun?"

"I…" Yamato sighed. He stared at her with an uncertain gaze, cat ears bending forward slightly, "You really want to know, huh?"

Shizuka stared at him. Then she smiled widely, and reached out her hands towards his cat ears, "You're so cute!"

"Ah!" Yamato gasped.

Shizuka's eyes widened and she took her hands back, "Sorry!"

Yamato flushed and she pouted at him, "Hey…why are you so sensitive there?" She complained. She reached her hands up, placing them on her own cat ears, "Look! I'm not that sensitive!"

"How the hell would I know?" Yamato muttered. His cat ears twitched.

"You're like…hyper sensitive!" Yamato bit his lip as Shizuka touched the tips of his cat ears. His cheeks flushed, "See, I only touched the tips and you're already blushing!"

"Shut up…" Yamato said in embarrassment. "Weren't we talking about why I've been distant?"

It had been about a week and a half since he had met Shizuka, and he'd quickly learnt that she wasn't as quiet as her name suggested. Not at all- in fact, she was cheerful and lively, and reminded him of Akemi slightly. And she seemed to like touching his cat ears or pointing them out, even though she had her own. He didn't understand why. He'd told her so many times to _not_ do it, and that he _wasn't_ cute, but for having such a good musical ear, she was deaf to his reprimands.

Well, at least it was refreshing having a girl who didn't drool over his looks or musical talent. It had been slightly flattering having his own fanclub at first, but now, after having to run away from them more times than he could count and hearing those piercing screams of his name, it was tiring.

"Well," Shizuka said, her tone turning serious, though she was still smiling at him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I would rather not." Yamato said. He wanted to escape from reality, for a little longer.

"We won't then." Shizuka said simply and he blinked. She grinned and grabbed his arm, standing up. "Come on Yamato! You promised me a duet, remember?_!_"

Yamato stared. Then he smiled, and rose to his feet, meeting Shizuka's understanding blue eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks, Shizuka."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Yamato?"<p>

"Yeah?"

They were walking towards the school gates of the majestic school, surrounded by laughing students on the way home together. It was evening, and the sunlight shone on their hair, illuminating the strands in shades of sleek orange. Shizuka turned to him, and her blue eyes shone in the sunset with contentment.

"I love this school." She said, raising her gaze to the shades of orange and yellow in the sunset sky. "Everyone's so nice here. The atmosphere is so peaceful, and it's really fun." She then lowered her gaze back to Yamato, smiling brightly, "I'm glad I came here!"

"Me too," Yamato said, smiling as he met Shizuka's eyes. "I'm glad to have met you, Shizuka."

And he was. Shizuka was cheerful, and it cheered him up too. She was musically talented like him, and it was nice creating music with her. He had told her about his dream of being a rockstar when she asked, and she hadn't laughed, but told him with a confident smile that she was sure he would be one in the future. Having her as a friend had almost allowed him to forget about his problem. She was sincere, and genuine, not like those girls who claimed to love him- because of his looks and musical talent.

"Awww," Shizuka smiled brightly at him, her eyes shining, "Yamato, you're so sweet!"

Yamato flushed. "Don't say that." He muttered. He held up a hand, shooting her a warning glare as he saw her move. "Don't."

Shizuka smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry, I just can't resist sometimes!"

"You mean all the time."

"Yeah, but, you're really cute, Yamato!" Shizuka insisted. "Haven't you looked in a mirror?"

Yamato sighed. "You know," he said, "Other girls would call me cool and handsome and hot and pretty, but not cute."

"Yeah," Shizuka nodded in agreement. Yamato blinked and she frowned, "I don't know what's wrong with them!"

"So…" Yamato said slowly, "I'm not cool and handsome and hot and pretty?"

"Eh…" Shizuka blinked her blue eyes. "Well, you are but you're more cute than you are cool and handsome and hot and pretty," she held out her hands, "I'm not saying you're not cool, you are!"

"So," Yamato smirked, raising a hand to his hair, "You think I'm hot and cool, Shizuka?"

"Who wouldn't?" Shizuka said, but her face was pink. She cleared her throat, then smiled at him, "But you're also a pretty boy, Yamato! And cute!"

Yamato's lips twitched, then he laughed. Shizuka stared at him as he laughed, chuckling, "Uh," she said, "Did I say something wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Yamato managed. He coughed, then grinned at her, "Well, this 'pretty boy' thinks you're cute too, Shizuka."

He watched in amusement as Shizuka flushed. "Well," she said. "That's new."

"Oh don't worry," Yamato said with a grin as they walked along, "Being cute is new for me too."

Shizuka swatted him on the arm and he laughed. She grinned up at him, "Fine," she said playfully, "You're cool too, Ishida Yamato."

"How long have you waited to say that?" Yamato smirked and quickly dodged her playful punch. He ran a hand through his long blond hair, blue eyes amused, "You thought I was hot the moment you saw me, didn't you?"

"Hot and pretty," Shizuka laughed up at him, her eyes shining. "And cute, of course."

"Oh will you stop that." Yamato said in exasperation but there was a smile playing across his lips.

Shizuka gave him an innocent look, but he could see the amusement in her eyes, "I'm just telling the truth, Yamato-chan."

"Really, Shizuka-chan," Yamato said, twitching, "Or are you getting your revenge for me getting my revenge on you for calling me cute?"

"Bingo, Yamato-chan!" Shizuka winked at him, with a grin, "But you're really cute, you know."

"And hot and handsome and sexy."

"That too." Shizuka nodded. Then she blinked, then shot him an indignant glower, "Hey!"

"What?" Yamato smirked. "I'm just telling the truth, Shizuka-chan."

Shizuka pouted at him, giving a light punch on the arm. "Bad kitty!"

Yamato rolled his eyes, "You're going to ruin my reputation, Shizuka." He said. "I'm not a kitten."

"But those cat ears are so cute!"

"They're no cuter than yours."

Shizuka just smiled and reached up to ruffle his hair, and he slapped her hand away automatically, glaring, "Not the hair, Shizuka!"

"No?"

"No." Yamato emphasized, reaching up to pat his blond locks down carefully.

Shizuka turned her gaze to his cat ears, and he said, "Not those either."

"But they're what makes you cute." Shizuka said disappointedly.

"All the more you shouldn't touch them," Yamato said as he removed his hand from his hair, "Then maybe you'll stop calling me cute."

Shizuka smirked at him, "You wish, Yamato."

"Yeah," Yamato said as he stared at her with a deadpan expression. "How I wish."

"Oh," Shizuka said. She had turned her attention away from him, "My mother's here."

"Well, bye then," Yamato said, smiling. "See you tomorrow."

"See you, Yamato-chan!" Shizuka grinned as Yamato glared at her. She then turned, and ran to the Mercedes ahead.

Yamato sighed, but smiled fondly. Shizuka was rich. It had surprised him when he had found out, but he supposed he should have known. Odaiba Music School was an expensive school after all.

The blond with the cat ears waved to his friend who waved to him as her mother's silver Mercedes zoomed by. He watched as it disappeared into the distance, then turned and walked the way he had come.

* * *

><p>Yamato walked in the sunset, in the school compound, until he came to a fountain. He settled himself on the edge and slowly removed his guitar case from his shoulder, placing it carefully on the floor. He unzipped it and took his guitar out, positioning it across his lap.<p>

He retreated into his thoughts as his fingers began to tune his guitar. Since the day he had received his father's news, he had come here every day after school, just sitting at the fountain and playing his guitar. He didn't know why he did it, but it gave him a sort of peace and calm.

Yamato raised his gaze, roaming it around his surroundings. He wondered how long more he could stay here, for how long more he would be able to stay with his friends, with Akemi, with Shizuka. How much time did he have left before he would have to leave- leave his music education and go back to regular, boring high school?

He didn't want to think about it. Because he knew he would miss it. He would miss Odaiba Music School, miss his friends, miss Akemi and Shizuka. He would miss this place. Hell, he might even miss those screeching fangirls of his.

Yamato sighed. The sunlight was streaming in through the trees swaying in the breeze. The wind blew his golden locks astray and he raised his hand to rearrange them, lazily tucking a few stray strands behind his ear. He heard a note which told him his guitar was now ready, and smiled.

He strummed his guitar, strummed a song which he hummed._** (1)**_ It was another song which had just come to him, and it was a song which brought peace and serenity to his mind. He wondered if he would be able to put lyrics to the song one day.

Usually, he would close his eyes as he played. But he didn't, instead running his sapphire gaze across the school compound, at the trees, the tall, cathedral like building, as the sounds of the water splashing from the fountain filled his senses, the sound flowing along with his song until it seemed that it was splashing in between intervals. He smiled and worked the rhythm according to the splashing of the water from the mouth of the golden griffin, the water seeming as if it was flowing with the melody of his song, and he felt as if he was at some faraway place, like the ocean, the sea.

He stopped when he came to the chorus, letting the first note trail off and dissolve into the air. Yamato bit his lip, his hands still on his guitar. The sounds of the flowing water continued, and birds chirped, but suddenly, sitting alone on the fountain in the school as it was nearing evening, he felt a sudden sense of melancholy.

Tears pricked his eyes, and a tear slid down his cheek. Yamato sighed and wiped it away, not even knowing why he was crying. He forced back the tears in his eyes, knowing that if he started, he wouldn't stop.

"Good evening."

The soft but smooth voice almost made him start. Yamato wiped his sleeve over his eyes then turned, to the sight of a tall man with purple hair which touched his silver trench coat and almost touched his shoulders, wearing long white pants and a business shirt of soft lavender and pure white.

"Who are you?" Yamato asked, not recognizing the man as one of the teachers.

"Ken." The man said, smiling at him. "What's your name?"

"…Yamato."

"Yamato," Ken nodded, as if to himself. He sat down on the edge of the fountain near Yamato, and Yamato scooted away slightly. Ken smiled at him, meeting his eyes, "That was a beautiful song, Yamato. Are you a musician?"

"Not for long." Yamato muttered.

But Ken heard him. "Why?" He asked. He seemed to be looking at Yamato's uniform, "You're a student of this school, aren't you?"

Yamato sighed. "Not for much longer."

"You're planning to quit?"

"I…don't have a choice," Yamato said hesitantly. "My father had trouble at work, and he said he won't have the money to pay for my school fees for much longer…"

"Is that so," Ken said. Something in his voice made Yamato turn to look at him, and he was faced with the sight of the stranger looking contemplative, his gaze lowered. Yamato blinked and Ken looked up towards him, giving him a friendly smile, "Well, don't fret Yamato, I have a solution for you."

"You do?" Yamato asked. "But wait, I don't even know you…"

"Does that matter?" Ken said and Yamato stared at him.

"I…suppose not."

"It's settled then," Ken said, smiling at him so genuinely Yamato felt bad. He stood up gracefully, his purple hair swishing and catching the sunlight as he turned his head. He held out his hand towards the blond, "Well, are you coming?"

"Where to?" Yamato asked. But he stood up, though he did not take the mysterious stranger's hand.

Ken smiled at him. He withdrew his hand, his purple eyes twinkling as he met Yamato's apprehensive blue eyes.

"How would you like to become a star?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)<strong> _The song Yamato was playing is Tobira or Door, his song from his Drama CD. You can find it on Youtube, both the vocal and karaoke. It's a calming song for the first part. Shizuka is a character from his Drama CD as well, I just gave her a name.

Yeah, the first part's kinda boring but don't worry there'll be smut alright. It's long 'cause I imagined it like a part of an episode. Well review if you want the next part faster 'cause they encourage me to write :)


	3. Episode 1: Desire: Part 2

"...Eh?"

"I hold a powerful position in a famous company," Ken said, looking at him. He smiled. "I can make you a star, Yamato."

"I don't want to be a star." Yamato said. "I just want to attend my music school."

"Oh. Well," Ken coughed, then looked up with that genial smile, "How about we make a deal then?"

"What?"

"If you work in my company, I'll pay for your music school fees," Ken said to him with a smile, "How about it, Yamato?"

"Really?"

"Uhuh."

"Wait." Yamato said. Ken blinked at him, and he regarded him apprehensively, "I'm not even an adult. I'm still a student. Why would you want me in your company?"

"Because you'll be perfect." Ken said simply and Yamato stared.

"Is it…a music company?"

To his surprise, Ken laughed. He laughed gently, an amused smile on his lips, "Well," he said, "You'll see."

"Come on," he held out his hand to Yamato again, his black eyes glinting. "Will you come with me?"

Yamato knew he should refuse. He hardly knew this man, this mysterious man with purple hair and purple eyes. Well, he shouldn't be judging the man's unusual hair and eye color since he himself didn't exactly have hair and eyes the color expected of a Japanese student. But there was something about this man which spiked his curiosity, and he found himself reaching out to take hold of Ken's hand.

"Alright. I'll come with you."

* * *

><p>"We're here."<p>

Yamato snapped out of his thoughts. He nodded hesitantly. "I see."

Ken smiled at him. He turned the engine off, removed the key from the ignition then turned to get down from the car. Yamato sat still, blue eyes glancing around, until Ken opened the passenger door.

"Aren't you coming down, Yamato?"

Yamato nodded again. He quickly got out of the expensive car, feeling a bit less stifled. He raised his gaze to Ken, blinking then turning around to close the door shut.

"Have you never ridden a car before?" Ken didn't sound mocking, only curious.

Yamato shook his head. "I haven't been in such an expensive car." He said.

"Oh." Ken said. He smiled at Yamato, looking up, "Well, here we are."

"…What the hell is that?"

"My company's building, of course," Ken said cheerfully as he advanced forward as Yamato gaped. "Nice, isn't it?"

"Uh," Yamato said, having a difficult time forming words at the tall and large building in front of him. God, how many floors did it have? Twenty? Thirty?

"There are forty-two floors." Ken said casually, as if reading his mind and Yamato choked. He blinked, turning his gaze to the blond, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Yamato managed, wondering why he was even here. "I…feel faint."

"Ah," Ken said. He reached out a hand, feeling Yamato's forehead, "Do you have a fever?"

"N-No." Yamato said, feeling his face flush as he stared at Ken's concerned eyes. "I just…haven't seen such a tall building before."

"Ah alright," Ken smiled in relief and withdrew his hand, "Well, you better get used to it 'cause you're going to be staying here."

"Staying here…?"

Ken just smiled at him, and advanced forward out of the carpark. Yamato followed tentatively, feeling very out of place amongst all the luxury, especially when they passed a magnificent fountain which reminded him of the one at the music school. He blinked.

They walked in silence towards the towering building. Yamato wondered what kind of business did Ken do, and why he was perfect for the job. But Ken seemed lost in his thoughts, and he remained silent as they approached the building. The man didn't seem dangerous.

They soon came to the glass doors, which slid open for Ken with a smooth wave of his hand. Yamato stared and Ken smiled at him. "It's a system one of my former employees came up with," he said. "Cards are too troublesome, so he came up with a motion and DNA detector."

"D-DNA?" Just what was this place? A science lab?

"Uhuh. We can use either one. He came up with a machine that records our exact movement, and the way we execute it," Ken said simply as he advanced forward into the building. "We'll have to register you for that or you won't be able to leave the building." He turned his gaze to a panel near the door, "The DNA's detector there. It scans your DNA in case there's an error with the movement detector. This system's useful to keep intruders out."

"Is that so…" Yamato said slowly as Ken walked past the glass doors. They closed when Ken was on the other side.

Ken turned, and seemed to smile in amusement at him. He swept his hand again, and the doors slid open, "Come in, before they close." He said.

"Right…" Yamato quickly advanced forward. The doors closed as he stepped into the building, staring up at Ken.

"Don't be nervous," Ken said, smiling at him, "You're safe with me."

Yamato blinked. "Why would I not be safe?" He asked.

But Ken just gave him an enigmatic smile and turned away, and Yamato was left to follow him, not wanting to be lost in this place which held an air of mystery like the man who had brought him there, "We'll be taking the lift to my office." Ken spoke. "It's on the forty-first floor."

"Y-You're the Boss of this place?"

"Nah," Ken said with a smile. "I'm not. The Boss's office is on the top floor. The forty-second."

"Then, what's your position?" Yamato asked as he followed Ken into the lift.

"Hmmm," Ken said. He pressed the button to close the lift doors and smiled down at him, and Yamato tried not to feel uncomfortable being alone in the lift with the tall, mysterious man.

"I guess you could say I'm the director."

* * *

><p>An orange haired woman blinked when her phone vibrated. She took it out of the pocket of her trenchcoat and her eyes widened at the text.<p>

"Hey, guys!" She yelled to the people around her, "Ken's bringing in a new recruit!"

There were surprised gasps, "Seriously?" A pink haired girl demanded. "Which company is he from?_!_"

A girl with dark pink hair grinned, "Is he cute, Sora?_!_"

Sora shrugged. "Probably," she said, "What do you think he'll be like?"

"Do you think he'll be," the girl with the lighter pink hair grinned, her pink locks swishing as she turned to a brunet with spiky brown hair who was leaning casually against the wall, "Sexy like our great Yagami-sama?"

Yagami snorted and ignored her.

"Ahhh!" A man with mahogany hair exclaimed. Everyone turned to him, and he pouted. "Ken didn't SMS me!"

Sora rolled her eyes, "Because he knew you would want to see the new recruit," she said. "He told me he would trust me to show him around."

"That's not fair!" Daisuke said unhappily, "I do want to see this new recruit that Ken has brought in!"

Yagami narrowed his eyes. "He better be worthy for this company." He said.

"I'm sure he'll be!" The pink haired young woman said cheerfully, "Ken brought him in after all!"

"Ken hasn't recruited anyone for too long."

"Well anyway, we should get back, shouldn't we?" A bespectacled man beside the pink haired girl said, blinking. "You know, to the shoot."

"Awww," the girl with almond eyes pouted, "Way to ruin the fun, Jyou!"

"S-Sorry Mimi…"

"I swear," Yagami said as he drew away from the wall, smirking, "Sometimes I wonder why you're in this company."

"Hey, don't be mean!" Mimi shouted, placing her hands on her hips.

Yagami rolled his eyes, as Sora said, "He's always mean, Mimi."

"Yeah well, he needs to lighten up!" Mimi said accusingly, "He needs someone to lighten him up!"

"Now, now," a young man with blond hair said lightly as he sat comfortably on the floor near the wall, hands behind his head and an amused smile on his lips. "Don't upset the Queen."

Yagami just shrugged. He turned his gaze to Sora, "So," he said, "Are we continuing?"

Sora smirked, "Of course," she said. She shed the trenchcoat from her shoulders, revealing her lacy, expensive underwear, advancing forward to her partner's hungry eyes.

"How much did that cost?"

Sora just smiled. She stopped in front of Yagami and reached up her hands, curling them around her partner's neck with a seductive smile, trailing a hand down his naked, muscular chest.

"The price tag's at the back, Taichi. Why don't you find out?"

Taichi smirked. He leaned forward, removing Sora's arms from his neck as he pushed her onto the ground, straddling her. He tore her bra off her, brown eyes narrowing when he saw only lace.

"You lied to me."

Sora smirked up at him. "Did I?"

Taichi's eyes narrowed even further and he growled. Sora gasped when he leaned down and bit her neck, his hands moving to her breasts. "You're a bad girl," he said lowly, smirking as Sora let out a breathless gasp as he grinded hard against her, "Who said you could manipulate me?"

"I think…you need to be punished."

* * *

><p>The lift doors opened with a ding, and Ken stepped out of the lift, with Yamato following him. The hallway was short, and there was only one door ahead of them. It didn't take them long to reach it and Ken opened it, stepping inside.<p>

"This is my office," Ken said as Yamato closed the door softly. He turned, to see Ken at his desk, removing piles of papers. "Sorry." He said. "Paperwork and all."

"Have a seat."

Yamato obeyed, sitting down on the rotating chair. He roamed his gaze around Ken's large office. There was a couch nearby, and a TV on the wall. The walls were white, and he turned his gaze forward, where glass covered the end of Ken's office from top to bottom. Yamato raised his gaze, awe in his blue eyes. "How high does that thing go?"

"Not very high," Ken said, "This is the last floor to the top."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure."

Yamato got up from his seat, making his way to the glass. He peered cautiously, before inhaling and moving closer, until the tips of his shoes touched the glass.

"Don't worry," Ken sounded amused. "It won't suddenly break."

Yamato felt his face warm. He shook his head, "Right."

The blond took another look, leaning forward and placing his hands on the glass. His mouth fell open slightly. He was so high- and below, out there on the streets under the evening sky, the cars seemed small, and the people as tiny as ants. He turned his gaze to the front, to the other towering buildings and trees ahead.

"This is…amazing."

"It's what we call a bird eye's view," Ken said, sounding like he was smiling. His voice was near and Yamato blinked, looking up in surprise at Ken, who was next to him. "From up here, you can see everything. It's as if you can see the whole of Tokyo."

"Like the Tokyo Tower."

"Something like that," Ken said. He placed a hand on Yamato's shoulder with a smile, "Now, let's get back to work, shall we?"

Yamato nodded. He followed Ken back to the desk, before he remembered he was supposed to sit on the other side. He made his way swiftly to the chair on the other side, sitting down on it and facing Ken, whose shoulders were void of his trenchcoat. Yamato blinked, wondering if Ken was a magician and it had magically disappeared. He did dress like one, he was only missing the top hat.

"You must be wondering what we do here," Ken was speaking and Yamato snapped back to reality as Ken gestured with a smooth hand at the décor, "Aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Yamato," Ken's voice was serious, as were his eyes, "I'm not going to manipulate you. Even though you've come all the way here, you have the right to leave if you don't like what I'm offering you."

"What is it…Ken-san?"

Ken smiled at him, "My full name is Ichijouji Ken," he said. "Sounds familiar?"

Yamato shook his head. "I thought not." Ken said. "Well, have you ever heard of _Desire_ then?"

Desire? "Desire what?"

"_Desire Corporations_," Ken pronounced succinctly. "The infamous company who does porn."

"…What?"

"I said, we do porn," Ken said patiently. "You know, pornography?"

"I-I know," Yamato stuttered, caught off guard. "Wait, are you-"

"Yeah," Ken said, looking at him. "I'm the director of _Desire_, and I'm offering you the position of an actor in this company."

"Most people don't know where their porn comes from," Ken looked amused, "But it doesn't just appear out of nowhere, you know. It's not magic. It's a business, like acting."

"But…" Yamato began, his cat ears still in shock, "I'm a virgin!"

"I can see that." Ken smiled at him. "And that's part of the reason why I'm inviting you to join my company."

"Huh?"

"Oh it's something you don't need to know," Ken waved off. He focused his gaze back on Yamato, "So, will you be joining, Yamato?"

"Will…I need to have sex?"

"Not necessarily," Ken was attempting to reassure him, "Don't worry, most of us are nice people."

"So…" Yamato said, looking up at Ken with uncertain blue eyes, "If I join your company…you'll pay for my music school fees?"

"Of course."

"What will I need to do?"

"That depends," Ken said. He rested his chin on his hands, smiling, "But I assure you, we won't force you to do anything you really don't want to."

"But, it's a _porn_ company."

"That doesn't mean we'll force a virgin to have sex," Ken shrugged, "We're all sort of friends here."

"I see." Yamato said. He bit his lip, contemplating his options, then said, "Fine. I'll join."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I…want to continue attending my music school," Yamato said softly. "I don't have a choice. This is the only way."

Ken smiled at him, "That's great," he said, and there was a note of satisfaction and relief in his voice. Yamato looked up, and Ken opened a drawer, taking a piece of paper out and placing it on the table so that it was facing him, "Here. Sign this contract then."

"But," he continued as he handed Yamato a pen, "Are you really sure Yamato? Once you sign this contract, you can't get out until you fulfill it."

"Yeah," Yamato said distractedly as he took the pen from Ken, staring down at the piece of paper, "I know."

"Well, if you're sure…" Ken trailed off as Yamato scanned the document, then signed his signature. He blinked, then smiled. "You seem pretty confident about this."

Yamato shrugged. "I just want to attend my school," he said. He handed the pen back to Ken.

Ken looked amused. "Did you even read the document?"

Yamato shrugged again. "Sort of."

To his surprise, Ken grinned at him. "Well," he said as he took the pen back from Yamato and picked up the piece of paper. "I'll keep this carefully."

"Does that drawer have a sensor too?" Yamato said as Ken opened his desk's drawer.

"It responds to my touch," Ken said as he closed the drawer, smiling at Yamato, "I keep all important documents in here."

"What a high tech place." Yamato observed.

Ken laughed, "You could say that," he rose to his feet, gesturing, "Well, shall we go?"

Yamato nodded, and followed Ken out of his office. They entered the lift, and Ken closed the lift doors. "You'll be staying here," he said and Yamato looked at him. "Since you're now a member of Desire, we'll have to register all your personal particulars too, your personal information. It's for security reasons."

"Why?"

"'Cause we're a famous company," Ken said simply. "There are people who want to sabotage us."

"I'm not saying you're a spy or anything," Ken sounded amused at the notion, "But it's standard procedure for all new recruits."

"And," Ken looked apologetic. "I know I said I'll pay for your music school fees, but I'm afraid you'll have to forgo school for a while."

"What?" Yamato demanded, "Why?_!_"

"Calm down, Yamato," Ken said placidly. "You're now a member of a famous company. You're, formally speaking, an employee. You're working. You're in the labor force, you're not just a student. Naturally, you'll need time to get used to the surroundings here, to the new environment."

Yamato stared, then sighed. "Fine." He said. "I guess that's true."

"Don't worry," Ken said, "I'm sure you'll be able to return to attending school soon, even if your work may interfere with your study of music." He shrugged. "But, we all have to juggle things in our lives."

Ken placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Yamato found himself giving the older man a tentative smile. The doors slid open, and there was a gasp. Yamato and Ken blinked.

"Aha!" A man with mahogany hair exclaimed triumphantly as he pointed at Ken, "I knew you would be here!"

"Daisuke." Ken said in surprise. He removed his hand from Yamato's shoulder as they stepped out of the lift.

But Daisuke's attention was diverted away. Yamato blinked when he realized Ken's friend was staring at him. "Hi." He greeted hesitantly to the stranger. His cat ears twitched.

"He's so _cute_!" The stranger exclaimed and Yamato started as the older man engulfed him in a hug, "Ken! Where did you find him?_!_"

"Let him go Daisuke, he's not a puppy." Ken said, but he was smiling in amusement.

"But he's adorable!" Daisuke protested, and Yamato's cat ears twitched more as the man with mahogany hair ruffled his immaculate blond hair, grinning, "His hair is so soft and fluffy!"

Yamato twitched, "Don't touch my hair!" He yelled, shoving Daisuke away from him.

Ken and Daisuke stared at him for a moment, and Yamato flushed, but said nothing as he reached up to rearrange his now messy hair.

"He's a musician." Ken said to Daisuke. "They always have to have perfect hair."

Daisuke blinked. "Oh." He reached up to touch his hair then smiled at Yamato, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Yamato." Yamato mumbled. Who the hell was this guy? A male version of Shizuka?

"Yamato!" Daisuke said his name louder than necessary. He winked, "Can I call you Yama-chan?"

Yamato diverted his attention from his hair to shoot him a death glare. _"No."_

"Okay, okay, I won't!" Daisuke held his hands up with a sheepish smile. "So, Yama-chan, I mean, Yamato!" He amended quickly as Yamato gave him a dark look, "You're new here, Yamato?"

"I guess."

"Oh. Wow, it's been a long time since we've gotten a virgin!" Yamato looked at him strangely but Daisuke just grinned, staring at him with bright eyes, "Hey Yamato?"

"Yeah?"

Daisuke smiled. "Can I keep you?"

Ken sighed as Yamato stared. "Daisuke…"

"But Ken!" Daisuke protested, turning huge hopeful eyes on his friend, as he thrust an almost accusing finger at the stunned Yamato, "Look at him! How can I resist?_!_"

Ken sighed again. "Daisuke…"

"Ken…" Daisuke stared up at him pleadingly.

Kens sighed for the third time, louder this time. "No Daisuke." He said firmly when Daisuke didn't get his point. "You can't keep Yamato."

Daisuke pouted. "But why?"

"Because, no matter how cute he is, he is not a pet," Ken said patiently. "He is, in fact, your new colleague."

"So…I can't keep him?" Daisuke said sadly.

"No." Ken replied mercilessly. "You cannot keep him."

"Well…can I at least room with him then?"

"I have already arranged for him to room with Sora-"

"That's not fair! Why does Sora get all the cute guys?_!_" Daisuke complained. Ken looked at him and he said, "Ken!"

"Sora does not get all the cute guys," Ken said slowly, "She gets all the new recruits because she gets along well with everybody here."

"Well, I want to room with Yama-chan!" Daisuke said stubbornly, wrapping an arm around Yamato's shoulders. Yamato snapped out of his daze to give him a glare.

"Daisuke…"

"Please Ken?"

Ken sighed. "Daisuke…" He tried.

"Please!" Daisuke pleaded, "I can take care of him, Ken!"

Yamato twitched, as Ken said, "Fine." He sounded defeated. "I'll make arrangements for you to room with him, Daisuke."

"YAY!" Daisuke yelled in joy, his hands in the air. He turned to Yamato with a wide grin, "Isn't that great, Yama-chan?_!_ We get to room together!"

"No." Yamato deadpanned.

"Aww," Daisuke pouted. "Why not?"

Yamato just shrugged tiredly but Daisuke grinned and put an arm around him, "Come on!" He said cheerfully, "I'll show you to my room!"

"Daisuke!" Ken called after him, "I'll be sending Sora to show him around later!"

"Whaaaat? Why can't I show him around?_!_"

Ken smirked, "Because you have a lousy sense of direction."

"Hey!" Daisuke yelled back indignantly. He pouted as Ken raised an eyebrow. "Fine, fine. Sora will show him around…"

"See you, Ken!"

"See you, Daisuke."

"Hey," Yamato said as Daisuke dragged him along, "Where are we going?"

"To my room of course- wait-" Daisuke paused in his tracks.

"What?"

"Uh, it's the wrong floor," Daisuke grinned sheepishly at him. "This is the floor of Sora's room. I came here 'cause I knew Ken would be finding her to show you around!"

Yamato stared at him, wondering how he had landed in the hands of the cool Ken to this… too cheerful man. "You really have a lousy sense of direction."

"Hey!" Daisuke pouted and Yamato smirked. "You're so mean, Yama-chan!"

"Don't call me that." Yamato snorted and turned around, advancing to the lift.

The lift doors opened with a ding, revealing a tall man with brown, spiky hair and narrowed brown eyes. He blinked, and Yamato blinked as the man advanced towards him, brushing past him.

The blond stared. He turned, to the sight of Daisuke looking panicked as the man strode towards him. He shook his hand vigorously, and Yamato's eyebrows furrowed. "_Huh?"_

Daisuke swept his hand to the side again, and Yamato realized he was telling him to go to the right. He turned, discovering a path which led to another hallway. The man was turning around and without thinking, Yamato darted right.

"Daisuke," he heard the stranger's skeptical, low voice, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Ahahaha! Nothing, I was just shaking off the insect on my hand!"

"Right…" Yamato peeked out from behind the wall, to see the brown haired man speaking to Daisuke, an eyebrow raised, "Anyway, did you see Sora?"

"Sora? Uh, isn't this the floor of her room?"

"It is?"

"Yeah?" Daisuke said, looking around, "Didn't you know that?"

"Hmmm," his companion said, "Not really. She's the one who comes to my room."

"Well," Daisuke said. He gave a smirk, "Why're you looking for her, Taichi? Haven't you fucked her enough?"

Taichi returned his smirk, "You know I'm insatiable, Daisuke." He said. "And I'm not going to fuck some whiny girl."

"I suppose not then." Daisuke shrugged. "Well, Sora should be in her room. Or maybe she's with the new recruit."

"I haven't seen him." Taichi said casually. "What's he like?"

"Oh I have no idea! I haven't seen him either."

"Hmmm." Taichi said, staring at him. Daisuke smiled at him and he said, "Weren't you so eager to meet him?"

"Well, I couldn't find him." Daisuke said, pouting, "Ken's keeping him away from me!"

"A wise choice," Taichi smirked. Daisuke glared at him and he strode away, "Well, see you, Daisuke."

"Hey, Taichi!" Daisuke yelled after him, "Don't be so hard on Sora! I bet she's still tired after that shoot!"

Taichi merely raised a hand in acknowledgement and Daisuke shook his head. He made sure Taichi was gone, then smiled and made his way to Yamato's side, who had emerged from behind the wall.

"Whew! That was close!" Daisuke sighed in relief, "Good thing he didn't see you!"

"Who was that?"

"That's Yagami Taichi." Daisuke said, looking backwards, "The God."

"The _what_?"

"He's known as the sex god," Daisuke said, smiling at Yamato's disbelieving expression, "The cold, ruthless sex god."

"He didn't seem that cold to me."

"Well, that's 'cause he was talking to me! I'm his friend!" Daisuke said cheerfully. He looked at Yamato, "But if he had seen you…"

"What's wrong with me?" Yamato said, an indignant tone in his voice.

"Eh? Nothing's wrong with you, Yama-chan!" Daisuke waved his hands, "It's just that, he's Yagami Taichi. He doesn't take well to new comers. And well, you're a virgin…" he shrugged.

"So that's why you told me to hide?"

"Uhuh. He's not someone you should meet on your first day!" Daisuke winked, and Yamato blinked as the older male wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "But don't worry Yama-chan! I'll protect you!"

"Hmmm…" Yamato said contemplatively as Daisuke led him towards the lift. He looked back at the now empty space, remembering how the man had brushed past him as if he hadn't been there at all.

"_Yagami Taichi, huh."_

* * *

><p><em><em>And, Taichi comes into play. Though there isn't exactly Taito yet. Well, review if you want the next chapter faster :)


	4. Episode 1: Desire: Part 3

"So, this is my room!" Daisuke said as he and Yamato stood in front of a door. He grinned and moved his hand to the doorknob, only for it to retreat away from him. He blinked, and raised his gaze to orange eyes.

"S-Sora?"

"Daisuke." An orange haired woman with bangs sweeping across her forehead said, her eyes widening slightly in surprise, "I was looking for you!"

"Eh, you were?" Daisuke scratched his head. "What the hell are you doing in my room, Sora? Taichi was looking for you!"

Sora blinked, "Let him look," she said, shrugging. She shifted her gaze back to Daisuke, "More importantly, Ken told me you kidnapped the new recruit!"

Yamato, who had been wondering what was with these people and waiting for each other at the other's rooms or floors, looked up when he was mentioned as Daisuke said indignantly, "I didn't kidnap him! Why did Ken say that?" He complained, "Yama-chan came with me willingly!"

"Yama-chan?"

"Uhuh! This is my Yama-chan!" Daisuke said with a bright grin and Yamato started as he was pulled towards Daisuke with a wink, "He's my new roommate! He's cute, isn't he?"

Yamato twitched as Sora stared, "He's the one Ken recruited?" She said. "He's…a virgin."

"Which is why he's so cute!" Daisuke said happily, and Yamato swatted his hand away with a glare before it could reach his hair or angrily twitching cat ears. Daisuke pouted at him, and Yamato duly ignored him.

"Right..." Sora said. "Anyway Daisuke, I'm in charge of showing him around."

"What? But Sora, I don't want to leave him!" Daisuke pouted, bringing Yamato closer to him, "He's mine!"

"I'm not yours!" Yamato glared.

Daisuke blinked. "You're not?"

"I'm not." Yamato hissed.

"Oh." Daisuke sounded immensely disappointed. "But you're my roommate…"

"That doesn't mean I'm yours."

Daisuke pouted at him, looking so sad that if he still had his cat ears, Yamato was sure they would have bent forward in their owner's sadness. Then he realized that no matter how Daisuke acted, he was an adult who no longer had his cat ears, and stared at him with wary blue eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Yama-chaaaan?" Daisuke whined, and Yamato felt himself twitching again.

Forget his thought. This man was an idiot. He probably lost his cat ears accidentally-wait, was there such a thing as accidental sex?

Yamato gave Daisuke a shrug, grimacing slightly, as Sora spoke, "Well Daisuke," she sounded amused, "It seems that he's tired of your presence."

"Eh? Are you, Yama-chan?_!_"

"Yeah." Yamato said, deadpan. "I am sick of your presence, Daisuke."

Daisuke gaped, and Sora laughed. She grinned, placing a hand on Daisuke's fluffy hair, "Hey," she said, "Don't be so mean to our Dai-chan. He's too sensitive for his own good."

"Sora!" Daisuke whined, and Sora smirked.

"Just looking out for my little brother." She said cheerfully. She ruffled the pouting Daisuke's hair, then slid her hand away, her gaze on Yamato, "What's your name?"

"He's Yama-chan-"

"Yamato." Yamato said, giving Daisuke such a harsh glare that he flinched and slunk back, "Ishida Yamato."

"Can I call you Yamato?" Yamato gave a hesitant nod, and Sora smiled. "Well Yamato, I'm Sora. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Sora." Yamato said as he reached forward and shook Sora's hand.

Sora smiled, and they withdrew their hands. She walked to Yamato's side, "Well Daisuke, I'll be showing Yamato around now."

"Can I come?" Daisuke asked hopefully.

Sora smiled at him. "Don't you have a shoot in about," she looked at her watch, "Ten minutes time?"

"Ah!" Daisuke said, eyes widening, "I forgot! It's Jyou and Mimi's, right?"

"Uhuh."

"Damn!" Daisuke slapped a hand to his forehead. He shook his head, then strode quickly to the door, "Thanks for the reminder, Sora! Take care of Yama-chan for me, okay?"

"I don't need to be taken care of." Yamato said, but Daisuke was already gone. He sighed, and looked to Sora, who smiled at him.

"Well, come on, Yamato. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Sora and Yamato stepped into the lift, and the former turned to the latter, smiling, "So Yamato, how did you meet Ken?"<p>

"At my music school," Yamato said. "I was playing my guitar and he approached me and offered me the job."

Sora blinked. Then she smiled. "Ah." She said, noticing his guitar case. "You play the guitar?"

"Yeah, I love music, that's why I want to continue attending my music school," Yamato murmured. "I don't want to go back to high school."

"You're planning to take up music as a career?"

Yamato nodded, and Sora smiled at him, "I can understand that. I love music too," she said and Yamato blinked. "I play the viola, actually."

"The viola?" Yamato smiled. "Wow. There aren't many people who play the viola. Most people prefer the violin."

"Yeah." Sora said, smiling softly, "But, I love the viola. You don't hear of viola music often but," she shrugged. "There's just something that draws me to it."

"I know," Yamato returned her smile, "It's just, music. There're a lot of pianists and violinists in my class but the guitar- it's like a part of me," he shrugged, "I mean, it's not like the guitar can't make soft sounds."

"Yeah," Sora agreed with a smile. "It's the way you handle your instrument, huh?"

"And how much you love music." Yamato said. He smiled at her, "I never thought I'd find a musician in this place."

To his surprise, Sora grinned, "Oh really?" She said. "Ken didn't tell you?"

"Eh?"

Sora coughed, "Uh," she said, "Ken plays the piano."

Yamato stared, as the lift doors opened. "Really?"

"Uhuh."

"Is he good?" The blond asked as he stepped out of the lift after Sora.

Sora blinked, then smiled in amusement. "I would say he's quite a proficient pianist." She said.

"Ah," Yamato blinked. He smiled, "Well, he does have pianist fingers…" he said contemplatively.

Sora grinned , "I can see why Ken likes you." She said, fondness in her voice.

"…He likes me?"

"Of course," Sora said, looking at him, "Or he wouldn't have invited you to this company."

Yamato blinked. "I don't' understand." He said.

"That's alright," Sora said. She placed a hand on his shoulder with a comforting smile, then removed it, "Well, let's go."

"Where are we?" Yamato questioned as they walked along the corridor.

"Near the cafeteria."

"There's a cafeteria?"

"Yeah, or where would we get our food from?" Sora said, shrugging, "It's too troublesome to go all the way outside."

"I see."

They soon emerged into a different setting, one with tables and chairs and a range of different stalls. "What would you like to eat?" Sora asked.

Yamato shrugged. "I'm not really hungry." He said.

"Would you prefer a snack then? Dessert?"

"I guess."

"Right, the snack's store over there."

"Hey Michael!" Sora called out as she and Yamato walked towards the snack store, "How are you?"

"Hey Sora!" Michael grinned. He winked, "I'm doing fine! Especially with the air-con!"

Sora laughed, "You must love your job, you get to cook and not in sweltering heat," she grinned, "Unlike how you were in America."

"Damn right," Michael said, returning her grin, a little of his American accent coming through, "Helps that the pay's great too, of course."

"So, what would you like today?"

"I just ate, but he wants dessert," Sora said, smiling at Yamato. "Not western food."

"Awww," Michael said. He smiled. "Who's he? Your little brother?"

"Michael, I don't have a brother." Sora said in amusement. "He's the new recruit."

Michael blinked. "New recruit?"

"Yeah. Ask Ken."

"Hmmm," the blond man said, staring at Yamato, who noticed this man didn't have his cat ears either. He smiled. "Well, what do you want?"

"I don't know." Yamato said, looking down. "A cake, maybe?" He shrugged. "I'm not really hungry."

"Right. What kind of cake? Strawberry? Cheesecake? Chocolate? Coffee?"

"Uh," Yamato said. "Chocolate."

Michael grinned at him. "Great choice." He said, and leaned down to slide open the glass door to get Yamato's chocolate cake.

"Is that touch sensitive?" Yamato asked curiously.

"Nah," Michael said as he straightened, the chocolate cake on a plate in his hand. He smiled, "I'm just a menial employee! Besides, it's not as if anyone will steal food. It's free and I can always cook more anyway."

Yamato, who had been reaching into his pocket for his wallet, blinked and looked up. "It's free?"

Michael nodded. "Uhuh." He held out the plate to Yamato, smiling, "Here's your chocolate cake."

"Thanks." Yamato said, surprised. He gave Michael a grateful smile as he took the plate from him.

"No problem!" Michael said cheerfully. He looked at Yamato, "Hey, relax, yeah? We're all friends here."

Yamato nodded, and Sora smiled. "Bye Michael!"

"Bye Sora, and, uh-"

"Yamato." Yamato said.

Michael smiled at him. "Bye Yamato," he said, "Enjoy your chocolate cake."

"Yeah," Yamato smiled back, "Bye Michael."

"That looks delicious," Sora said as she and Yamato walked to a table nearby, "It makes me feel hungry."

"Do you want it?"

"Ah, it's okay!" Sora held out her hands with a sheepish grin, "It's all yours! I just ate recently."

"But, are you sure it's enough? It's nearing dinnertime, wait, it is dinnertime."

"I don't really feel like eating." Yamato said as he stared at the chocolate cake. "This is fine."

"Well, if you're sure…"

They reached the table and set down. Yamato looked around, and noticed that there were people around him, chatting and laughing with each other. The atmosphere would have been a relaxed one, if he didn't feel so tense and alienated, being the only one who still had his cat ears.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Sora smiled, looking down at the chocolate cake. "It's quite a big piece."

"Yeah." Yamato said, turning his gaze to Sora, "Don't you want to eat anything? You don't have to hold back 'cause of me or anything."

"I'm not-" Yamato blinked and Sora paused as a low rumbling noise sounded. "…Hungry."

"Oops…" Sora grinned sheepishly, flushing a little in embarrassment. "It looks like I'm a little hungry after all."

Yamato smirked at her, amusement in his blue eyes. "Go get your food, Sora." He said as he picked up his fork, "You look like you're tempted to steal mine."

"Nah, I'm not Daisuke." Sora retorted good naturedly and stood up. She smiled at him, "I'll be right back!"

Yamato grinned. He pried the chocolate icing with a piece of cake off, bringing it to his mouth. _"Not bad."_

The cake was sweet, but not too sweet. Yamato soon found himself taking bigger portions of the cake, smiling as he chewed. It was delicious, actually.

"Enjoying your cake?"

"Yeah," Yamato smiled as he scraped some icing off the cake. He smiled at Sora, "It's delicious."

Sora grinned at him. She pried apart her chopsticks, "You're lucky to be here." She said. "Ken has hired some of the best chefs."

"Really?"

"Yup. Daisuke and Taichi love this place." Sora said as she began to eat her ramen. She swallowed, then smiled at Yamato, "The food's really great."

Yamato blinked. "Taichi?" He asked. "Yagami Taichi?"

"Yeah."

"Your…sex partner?"

Sora blinked, and Yamato said, "I was with Daisuke when he was looking for you."

"Oh." Sora said, concern appearing on her features, "He saw you?"

Yamato shook his head. "Daisuke told me to hide." He said. "He said it's a good thing he didn't."

"Daisuke's right." Sora nodded, "I don't know how he would have reacted, but…" she shrugged.

"I see…"

"Hey, don't let that upset you," Sora reassured him, "Taichi doesn't get along well with most people."

"Daisuke said he's cold and ruthless." Yamato said, looking at her, "A cold and ruthless sex god."

"You could say that." Sora said. "But that's not all he is."

"Huh?"

"Taichi can be quite…normal," Sora's lips quirked. "I mean, I told you didn't I? He loves food." She chuckled, "He and Daisuke even got into a food fight once."

"I remember that time, it was really fun!" Sora grinned, "Even though we all got dirty and splattered with food, and Ken looked furious when he walked in and got hit by a tomato slice thrown by Daisuke-"

Yamato smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah! He was really scary then!" Sora said, but she was still grinning, "I mean, even Taichi flinched! Jyou, Mimi, Daisuke, Koushiro, Hikari and I- we were all cowering in our boots!"

"Damn," Yamato said, grinning. "I wish I had been there!"

"I'll tell Ken you said that." Sora joked and she and Yamato dissolved into laughter.

"Don't you have a video recording of that or something?" Yamato managed, grinning.

"We should have," Sora said, winking, "I'll have to check."

"Then you can see Taichi with ramen in his hair," Sora chuckled, "He almost tore Daisuke a new one for that one! Daisuke screamed so loud I think the whole building heard him!"

"Poor Daisuke." Yamato smirked. Something caught his eye and he raised his gaze to the glass panel above, "There's a floor above us?"

"One of the practice rooms." Sora brushed off.

"Ah." Yamato said, moving his gaze back to his cake. He smiled and took another bite from his rapidly disappearing cake.

"You have cream on your mouth." Sora pointed out.

Yamato blinked. He darted his tongue out to lick the cream away, smiling contentedly as his cat ears twitched. "Delicious."

Sora stared. Then she grinned at him, "It's a good thing Daisuke isn't here."

"Why?" Yamato blinked at her as he scooped up more cream onto his fork.

"'Cause you would be yelling at him for spilling cake onto your lap."

"Why would Daisuke topple my cake?" Yamato asked as he licked the cream off his fork, "I thought he would eat it."

"Because you're too cute," Yamato almost choked on the white substance, "And he would be leaping over the table to glomp you."

Yamato coughed, "Thank god," he said dryly. "That he isn't here."

Sora smirked and went back to her ramen. "You really are like a cat." She murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sora said cheerfully. "I just said you really like cream."

"Yeah." Yamato smiled. He held out his fork to Sora. "Want some?"

"No thanks," Sora said with a wryly amused smile as she looked at the white cream, "I've had enough cream."

"You ate cake too?"

Sora laughed, and Yamato blinked. "Well." She said, amusement in her voice. "I do eat cake sometimes. I prefer strawberry though."

"Hmmm," Yamato said. He ate the rest of his cake, as Sora continued to eat her ramen.

"I'm done." Sora smiled as she put her chopsticks and spoon down. She blinked as she saw Yamato's plate. "You don't want the cherry?"

"Nah," Yamato said as he poked at the cherry with his fork. He raised his gaze towards Sora, smiling. He put down his fork and pinched the stem of the cherry between his fingers, holding it out to Sora.

"Here. You can have my cherry."

Sora blinked, then grinned at him with a devious edge, "Can I really?"

"Yeah," Yamato smiled at her, "I don't like cherries."

Sora collapsed in laughter at that, and Yamato blinked at her. "Sora?" He asked. "Are you alright?"

"Hahaha! Y-Yeah," Sora held up a hand, grinning, her eyes bright with amusement. "You really…"

"What?"

"Too innocent," Sora shook her head with a fondly amused smile, "God. Or maybe I've just been in the porn industry for too long."

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked, puzzled.

"Yamato," Sora smiled at him, "I know you didn't mean to, but you just made a sexual innuendo."

"Huh?" Yamato felt his face warm. "What? I-"

"Cherry-sexually, it's a symbol of virginity," Yamato felt his face get warmer, "Popping someone's cherry means taking someone's virginity. So, when I asked…"

"Oh God." Yamato resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands, "Sorry Sora, I didn't mean to!"

"Relax, it's a joke," Sora grinned at him, and Yamato blinked as she took the cherry away from him. Yamato blushed as Sora winked at him and popped the cherry into her mouth.

"Mmmm. Delicious."

Yamato blushed to the tips of his cat ears and Sora laughed, reaching out to pat his arm. "Relax, Yamato!" She grinned at him, "It's really just a joke!"

"Still…" Yamato mumbled, averting his gaze, cheeks cherry red, his cat ears lying flat on his head, "It's embarrassing..."

"So cute." Sora said and Yamato looked up at her. She was smiling. "If only we had more guys like you."

Yamato stared at her as she stood up with her empty bowl, "Well, I'm going to return this," she smiled at him, holding out her hand, "Should I help you throw away that plate too?"

"It's fine," Yamato smiled at her, feeling the heat on his cheeks fade away with the cool air in the cafeteria. He shifted his gaze, "There's a dustbin there, I can throw it on the way out."

"Alright then."

Yamato watched as Sora departed temporarily to return her plate. He smiled as he watched her back, thinking over the conversation they had. It had been fun, talking with Sora, joking with her, laughing together.

Perhaps he would have a friend in this place after all.

* * *

><p>"It's getting late." Sora observed, looking out the window at the night sky. She turned to smile at Yamato. "You're rooming with Daisuke, right?"<p>

Yamato sighed. "Yeah."

"Right then." Sora said as the lift doors opened. They stepped into the lift together, and she pressed the button to close the doors. "I'll drop you off at your room."

"That's alright, I can-"

"Yamato," Sora said, smiling at him in bemusement. "Do you even know which floor Daisuke's room is on?"

"…No."

"Hey it's okay. This place is huge," Sora smiled at him, "It's easy to get lost."

"Right." Yamato said. He looked at Sora, "So, I'm just gonna sleep here?"

"Yeah. Trust me, the beds here are probably better than your bed at home," Sora smiled, "No offence."

"None taken." Yamato replied good naturedly. "I was just wondering when I can go home."

"You don't like it here?"

"Not really." Yamato mumbled.

"Well," Sora said, "I suppose that's natural, since you're new here."

"But," Yamato blinked, shifting his gaze to Sora's smiling face, "If you ever feel lonely or anything don't hesitate to find me, alright?"

"I mean, we're friends right?"

"…Yeah." Yamato said, a genuine smile forming on his lips. "Yeah. Thanks, Sora."

Sora smiled at him. She was about the same height as him and she reached out to place a gentle hand on his hair. "You're welcome, Yamato."

The lift doors opened, and Sora withdrew her hand. She walked out, and Yamato followed her. They walked in a short silence, until they came to Daisuke's room.

"Well, bye Sora," Yamato waved with a smile as he opened the door to his and Daisuke's room. "See you tomorrow."

"See you, Yamato," Sora smiled back at him. "Have a good rest, okay? Tomorrow will be a busy day."

"Yeah." Yamato said and stepped into his room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Ken stood outside the door to Taichi's room. He smiled and knocked on it politely.<p>

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Ken said smoothly.

"Come in then."

Ken opened the door, entering Taichi's room. He closed the door behind him, as Taichi said, "How many times have I told you, that you don't have to knock?"

"My apologies," Ken smiled, "It's become a habit."

Taichi scoffed. "You're too polite, Ken."

"Well, it's quite late." Ken said, turning around. "I thought you would be sleeping."

Taichi shrugged with one shoulder. He was seated on the bed, a violin on his shoulder and fingers on the strings. He closed his eyes and drew the bow in his other hand across the strings, creating smooth, flowing music which filled the room.

"Practicing?" Ken sounded amused.

"Just missed it." Taichi said. "I don't need to practice."

Ken smirked. He walked forward, saying, "I kind of miss playing the piano as well."

"Hmmm." Taichi said. He opened his eyes. "You should take some time off work you know."

"Can't," Ken said, "There's tons of paperwork to sign, and you guys to direct."

"It's not like we're doing a movie."

"Actually," Ken said. "We are."

Taichi blinked. "Since when?"

"Since now." Ken shrugged. He looked at Taichi, "Taichi, you'll be doing a movie."

"With Sora?" Taichi asked blandly.

Ken smiled. "I'm afraid critics are saying how it's unoriginal for you to be paired up with the same girl all the time, even if you two do have excellent chemistry."

Taichi snorted, "With Mimi then?" He asked. "Jun?"

"Or," he moved his gaze, narrowing his brown eyes at the director of the company, "Don't tell me you want me to fuck my sister."

"Of course not, Taichi," Ken said coolly, hands in his pockets. "You'll be acting with another guy."

Taichi stared, then smirked, "So you're finally having Daisuke on the stage?"

"If we do that, who will be our cameraman?" Ken smiled. "It's not Daisuke."

Taichi blinked. He stopped playing his violin. "With you then?"

Ken laughed, shaking his head. "Sorry to disappoint Taichi, but no," he said in amusement. "Don't worry, he's cute. You'll like him."

"Whatever." Taichi said as he drew the bow across the strings again, his form illuminated by the moonlight. "He better be up to my standards."

Ken smiled. He turned and made his way to the door, speaking smoothly.

"Of course, Taichi."

"By the way," he said casually. He turned around, his hand on the doorknob. "Interesting rendition of Moonlight Sonata."

"Well," Taichi said, looking at him. "I have to adapt to the absence of the piano."

"Yeah," Ken said with a smile. "Sorry 'bout that, Kami-sama."

Taichi scoffed, but smirked at him, "You better make up for it, Kaiser."

Ken smiled, closing his eyes. He opened the door and exited Taichi's room, raising a hand in a casual gesture.

"As you command, God."


	5. Episode 1: Desire: Part 4

_And here it is, Taichi finally sees Yamato after half an episode- at the later part. Well I shan't ruin anything for you, his reaction may be unexpected though...but well, consider his personality in this story yeah. Oh yeah, mature content in this chapter, yeah finally, but I don't think you guys will mind, huh? _

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed in through the windows, waking Yamato from his slumber. He yawned and opened his eyes, blinking sleepily at the sight in front of him.<p>

"H-Huh?"

Daisuke's sleeping face greeted him. Yamato blinked again. _"W-What?"_

Daisuke mumbled something and Yamato realized the man's arms were around him as he drew him closer, murmuring. "Mmmm. Yama-chan…"

Yamato stared. He shifted his gaze, blue eyes wide as Daisuke nuzzled into his neck. His cat ears twitched.

"GET _OFF_ ME!"

Yamato glared and shoved Daisuke off him, who opened his eyes. "Wha-OW!"

"Ow ow ow!" Daisuke grimaced as he laid on the floor, nursing the side of his head, "What was that for?_!_"

"F-For cuddling with me!" Yamato shouted, face red as he sat up on the bed, "You pervert!"

"Wha- I'm not a pervert!" Daisuke protested indignantly from the floor, eyes wide, "I just- I was just hugging you!"

Yamato scoffed, "Same thing!" He said, cat ears twitching angrily. "Why the hell were you hugging me?_!_"

"S-So…"

Yamato's eyebrows furrowed. "What?" He said.

"SO cute!" Daisuke shot up from the floor and Yamato yelped as the older male tackled him onto the bed, "You're so cute, Yamato!"

"What-ah!" Yamato gasped, feeling warmth engulf his body as Daisuke reached out his hands towards his cat ears. "H-Hey don't-"

"You're like a cat!" Daisuke said happily as Yamato mewled, trembling from his touch. He smiled widely and rested his lips on Yamato's neck, "My cat!"

Yamato gasped, feeling pleasure as Daisuke felt along the inside of his cat ears, "D-Daisuke." He stuttered, squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed against the mahogany haired man who was pinning him to the bed, with weakening hands, "S-Stop…"

"Eh?" Daisuke blinked. He looked down. "Yama-chan?"

Yamato panted, staring up at him with flushed cheeks. "Daisuke." He breathed. "Please…"

Daisuke's cheeks turned pink. "P-Please?" He said, staring at the flushed blond underneath him. "What?"

"I-I said stop touching them!" Yamato yelled, gathering enough strength to push Daisuke's hands away, "You pervert!"

"What- what did I do?" Daisuke was close to whining as Yamato scooted away from him, "It's not my fault you're too cute to resist!"

"So I'm guessing it's my fault." Yamato hissed as he glared at Daisuke, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Well it is-but not really-" Daisuke paused as he stared at Yamato's flushed cheeks as the blond panted, "H-Hey, what's wrong?"

He moved forward, reaching out his hands towards Yamato, but the blond slapped them away, "I said don't touch me!"

"Yama-"

Yamato whimpered, causing Daisuke's eyes to widen. "Idiot," he muttered, red on his cheeks. He screwed his eyes shut, "Stupid! When will it go away?_!_"

"Yamato…" Daisuke said as the blond spread his legs, revealing his arousal, his cheeks flushed as he panted heavily. "Y-Yamato…"

Yamato whined in pleasure, and Daisuke flushed, feeling the blood rush down to between his legs. "D-Do you…" he began hesitantly, "Need me to help you?"

"N-No…" Yamato managed. He whimpered softly, curling in on himself and trying to ignore the heat. "Just…go away…!"

"O-Okay." Daisuke stuttered. He gulped, then turned and fled to the bathroom. "I-I'll be back!"

"_Don't come back."_ Yamato thought harshly. He bit his lip, and reached a hand down, panting with cheeks heavily flushed.

Stupid Daisuke.

* * *

><p>A mahogany haired man and a blond teenage boy stood in a spacious lift in an awkward silence, avoiding each other's gaze.<p>

"So…" Daisuke began hesitantly, "Do you want to talk?"

"What's there to say?" Yamato muttered, flushing. "I was born with sensitive ears."

"Sensitive?"

"Yeah. It's stupid really," Yamato mumbled, not looking at Daisuke. "If they're touched, I feel…pleasure." He bit his lip, "So, when you were feeling them…"

"Oh." Daisuke said. He looked guilty. "Sorry, it's just…"

Yamato just sighed. "Forget it." He said, turning his gaze to Daisuke, "Let' just forget this ever happened."

"Mmm." Daisuke murmured.

The lift doors opened, and Yamato stepped out of the lift. He looked at himself, "I'm still in my school uniform." He said. "Can't I go home to get my clothes at least?"

Silence was his reply, and Yamato blinked. He turned around to face Daisuke, who was staring at him. "Daisuke?"

Daisuke blinked. "Yeah?"

"Can't I go home to get my clothes?"

"Oh." Daisuke said. "Uh, Ken will get someone to get them."

"He doesn't know where I live." Yamato deadpanned.

"He'll find out," Daisuke shrugged. "He has his ways."

Yamato twitched, "Isn't this…an invasion of privacy?"

Daisuke blinked at him. "Well…" he said, "It's in the contract."

"…It is?"

"Yeah, didn't you read it? The higher authorities have the right to gather your personal information and stuff," Daisuke shrugged, "It's to protect the company from intruders or imposters, and to forge a closer bond between all of us."

"After all, we're all friends here, and friends know this stuff about each other, right?"

"Right…" Yamato said skeptically. He had skimmed over something like that.

"Don't worry," Daisuke said as they walked to their destination. "You can trust Ken."

"Hmmm."

They walked in another silence and Yamato felt slightly uncomfortable with Daisuke's gaze on him, "Hey," he said, "Can you stop staring at me?"

"And what if I can't, Yama-chan?"

"…Huh?"

"Kiddin'," Daisuke grinned at him. He looked at Yamato then looked away, whistling.

Yamato stared. Then he scoffed and turned his attention back to the front. Daisuke was weird.

He would have ignored it, but it was almost unnerving. Daisuke touching him and hugging him- he was used to that, even if he had only known the older man for only about a day. But Daisuke keeping silent and staring at him? He wasn't used to it at all. He'd thought Daisuke would be more quiet in embarrassment after that incident, which would have suited him. He was quiet now, but the silence bothered him, maybe since Daisuke was always noisy.

"We're here." Daisuke said, and his voice almost startled Yamato.

"Daydreaming, Yama-chan?" Daisuke teased and Yamato glared. He smiled and moved forward to open the door.

Yamato entered the room hesitantly as Daisuke closed the door behind him. Ken and Sora were there, but there were also new faces he had not seen before.

"Yamato!" Sora smiled, waving over to them, "Daisuke!"

"Sora." Yamato smiled. He advanced forward, glad to see his friend.

There were cameras around, and a couch nearby. The room was large and wide and like every other place in the building, air conditioned, and full of people. Yamato figured this was probably the filming room, what with all the cameras which looked like they cost as much as his music school fees. The set.

"Hey Ken!" Daisuke called over, sprinting up with a grin, "Why'd you call us all here?"

"I have to make an important announcement," Ken smiled at him leisurely, that silver trenchcoat around his shoulders. He was dressed more casually this time, in a violet button down shirt which brought out the color of his eyes and long black business pants. "But in the meantime, Yamato, come and meet some of our actors."

"This is Mimi," Ken said as he turned to a pink haired girl, who blinked, "She's one of our most popular stars."

Mimi grinned at Yamato. She was a fairly tall young woman with pink hair and stars in her hair. She was dressed stylishly, in a tubetop and pink miniskirt, a brown cowboy hat on her head. "He's so cute!" She exclaimed, leaning forward eagerly, "Ken, is this the new recruit?_!_"

"Uhuh."

"Nice to meet you!" Mimi held out her hand towards him and closed one almond eye in a wink, "Yamato right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Awww, don't be shy!" Mimi said cheerfully, raising her gaze, "You're a virgin? Your cat ears are so cute!"

"Eh, don't touch them!" Daisuke said as Yamato leaned away from Mimi's hands. They blinked.

Mimi blinked. "Eh?" She pouted, "Why not?_!_"

"Uh," Daisuke said. "'Cause…he's sensitive there?"

"Sensitive?"

"Um, it's a long story…"

"Mimi," a bespectacled blue haired man coughed, "You shouldn't be so touchy with someone you just met!"

"Why?" Mimi said, smirking at him. She lifted an elegant hand to her chin, "Are you jealous, Jyou?"

"O-Of course not!" Jyou said, "It's just, you were making him uncomfortable…"

"Really?" Mimi said. She turned towards Yamato, who peered at her from behind Daisuke, "Did I, Yama-chan?"

"Hey!" Daisuke said indignantly, crossing his arms and pouting. "Only I can call him that, Mimi!"

"Who says so, Dai-chan?_!_" Mimi glowered at him, hands on her hips.

"I say so!" Daisuke said, wrapping an arm around a startled Yamato, "He's my roommate! _My_ Yama-chan!"

"Poor Yamato." Mimi said in sympathy. She sighed, shaking her head, "To have to room with Daisuke…"

"Hey, what do you mean by that?_!_"

"Exactly what it means!"

"Now now," Ken said with an amused smile as he watched Daisuke and Mimi glare at each other. "Don't quarrel, you two."

"Anyway," Ken said as Mimi and Daisuke scoffed and turned away from each other. He looked at Sora, who sweatdropped, then shifted his gaze, "Yamato, meet Jyou."

"Hi Yamato," Jyou said, smiling at him and holding out his hand with a polite bow. "I'm Kido Jyou. Pleased to meet you."

Yamato blinked. Well, this man seemed normal. He bowed and held out his hand to shake Jyou's, "Ishida Yamato. Nice to meet you, Kido…-san."

"Just Jyou is fine." Jyou smiled at him. He shook Yamato's hand and withdrew, "No need to be so formal."

"Alright…Jyou-san."

Jyou grinned at him, and Yamato thought he didn't seem fit for this porn company. He had a sort of nerdish look, with his glasses and blue hair which touched his shoulders. But he noticed this man wasn't a virgin either, and that his hair was blue and ended in spikes.

"He still hasn't arrived yet." Ken observed and Yamato blinked at him as he looked at his watch. Ken looked up and smiled at him, "Well, that's fine."

"Who?"

"Yagami Taichi," Ken said casually, and shifted his gaze with a smile, "Well, those two are together as usual."

"Takeru and Hikari," he told Yamato who stared, "They're in an actual relationship."

Yamato stared at the blond haired young man and brown haired young woman who were seated together, smiling at each other. The blond looked up and gave him a smile and wave, and Yamato felt a spike of something which felt like recognition at the sight of his blue eyes.

"Takeru…?"

"Yamato?"

Yamato shook his head. Takeru. Where had he heard that name before?

"Takeru…" he murmured. "Ken-san, what's his family name?"

"Takaishi." Ken said in surprise. "Why?"

"What's wrong, Yama-chan?" Daisuke sounded concerned.

"Nothing." Yamato said. Takeru had turned his attention back to Hikari, who smiled and nodded at him. "I just thought…"

"Thought?"

"It's nothing." Yamato said again, as if to himself. "It doesn't matter."

The door opened then, and everyone turned their gaze to a tall brunet who yawned as he stepped into the room, "Sorry Ken," he said. "I overslept."

"And you had to get breakfast." Ken said in amusement.

Taichi just shrugged with a smirk. "So," he said, advancing forward with a raised eyebrow, "What's the big deal?"

"Right, everyone!" Ken projected his voice, smirking, "The God is here!"

There were wolf whistles and clapping and cat calls and Taichi smirked proudly, his brown eyes glinting. "Just say it already."

"Since he's here, this meeting will now adjourn," Ken smiled in amusement. "I have an important announcement to make."

"Everyone knows Yagami Taichi is our star," Ken smiled at Taichi, who smirked, "He's our God, our sex god."

"However, some of the critics," there were a few boos, "Have been saying that he's nothing but a porn star, and we all know that's not true."

"So, our latest project will be a movie," there was excited chatter, "On none other than our Kami-sama."

"Movie, huh?" Taichi said. "Is this what you were talking about last night?"

Some women giggled, and Ken smirked. "Yeah," he said. "The yaoi movie," he waved a causal hand, "You know, boys' love."

"It's really popular in Japan," there were a few feminine squeals, "And I'm sure your fangirls would love to see you with another guy."

"Which fangirls?"

"All of your fangirls. Both sides." Ken replied with a smirk, "So Taichi, what do you say?"

"I'm up for it. There's nothing like proving the critics dead wrong," Taichi said, smirking and roaming his gaze, "So, who's the guy?"

"Yamato."

"Yamato?"

"Our new recruit." Ken said, and Yamato started as the director pushed him gently forward, "Ishida Yamato. He's cute, isn't he?"

Taichi stared. "Ken." He said. "He's a virgin."

"Uhuh."

"_He's_ the new recruit?"

"Yeah," Ken smiled as he placed a hand on Yamato's shoulder, smiling fondly, "I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"Ken." Taichi narrowed his eyes. "I am not working with a virgin."

"Pick someone else."

"Can't, Taichi," Ken said coolly. "I've already chosen Yamato. He's perfect for the role."

"What role?" Taichi scoffed.

"The role of the main character, of course."

"Ken," Taichi was staring disbelievingly, "I thought you said the movie was about _me_."

"Of course it is, Taichi," Ken smiled, "But having you as the main character would be too obvious, don't you think? We have to show the critics we don't give a damn about what they think 'cause we can easily prove them wrong."

"So…" Taichi said slowly, "I'm going to be the love interest?"

"You're often the love interest, Taichi," Ken said. "With the girls."

"That's different, Ken!" Taichi scowled, brown eyes darkening. "This is my movie, why the hell am I not the main character, when I'm supposed to prove those bastards wrong?_!_"

"Taichi," Ken said calmly. "You may not be the main character, but you play a very important role. The movie, will be about music."

"Music?"

"Yeah," Ken said, looking at him, "And you know what that means."

"I am _not_ going to be his love interest."

"It's for the best, Taichi," Ken sighed. "Don't you think it would be more impressive if you awe your audience while not being the main character?"

"You have a point." Taichi admitted. "But, I am still not working with a virgin."

"What's wrong with Yamato being a virgin, Taichi?" Sora demanded, but Ken held out a hand.

"Sora," he said and she fell silent. Ken turned to Taichi, "Why not, Taichi?"

"Because he's inexperienced."

"He is supposed to be inexperienced. That will be one of the appeals of the movie."

"I don't care," Taichi said, his cold gaze on Yamato, "Unless he gains experience, I refuse to work with him."

"Wait Taichi." Ken said as Taichi walked away.

"Taichi!" Sora yelled, "You can't just quit! Ken has been planning this for days!"

"And," she added as Taichi turned and looked at her, "Why are you so harsh towards Yamato_?_! You don't even know him!"

"He's a virgin, Sora," Taichi said coolly. He scoffed, "And you want _me_ to work with him? Why don't you give him some _experience_?"

"In fact," he smirked, "I think that's a great idea."

"Do it, Sora."

"W-What?"

"Taichi," Ken said tersely, "Yamato has to remain a virgin."

"That doesn't mean he can't be fingered-"

"Taichi!" Sora yelled disbelievingly.

"What, Sora? This is the porn industry, have you forgotten?" Taichi snorted. "We fuck here."

"So," Taichi smirked, "Why don't you show him how things work here?"

"I-"

"No? I'm leaving then." Taichi shrugged and turned away. "Call me when I have a shoot, Daisuke."

"Hey Taichi-"

"Fine!" Sora shouted angrily, cutting off Daisuke, "I will!"

"Excellent." Taichi smirked and turned back around, shoving his hands in his pockets and moving to the side, "Go on, Sora."

"W-What," Yamato stuttered, blue eyes wide at Taichi's words, "Sora-"

"Yamato," Sora smiled at him, inhaling. "Trust me, okay?"

"I'm waiting, Sora."

Sora bit her lip. "Move aside, everyone."

Ken and Daisuke exchanged glances, but obeyed. Mimi blinked as Jyou pulled her gently away. "Jyou?"

Jyou just sighed. "I can't believe him…" he murmured.

Yamato stared. He looked around him. Everyone was looking at him and Sora. Takeru and Hikari had stood up and were looking at them. He looked to Ken, who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ken…" Daisuke voiced hesitantly, "Are you sure this is alright?"

Ken sighed, "You know Taichi, Daisuke," he said tiredly. "He will quit if he doesn't get what he wants."

"But Yama-"

"It's better if Sora does it," Ken murmured, looking up. "A man wouldn't be able to resist. I know she won't take his virginity."

"But she's the _Goddess_."

"Yeah." Ken said. He smiled. "But she's also his friend."

"Taichi's looking at you." He continued and Daisuke blinked. "I think he wants you to record this."

"N-No way…"

"Daisuke." Taichi said, looking at him. "You're the cameraman, aren't you?"

"Damn," Daisuke clenched his fist, gritting his teeth. He yelled over, glaring as he made his way to the cameras, "Fine! I got it!"

"Yamato."

Yamato bit his lip, unable to resist the urge to back away at the determined look in Sora's orange eyes. "Sora…"

But Sora stepped forward and grabbed his shoulders. She smiled at him, pulled him towards her and leaned down to bite Yamato's neck, causing him to let out a surprised cry. "Ah!"

"Sora-ah!" Yamato gasped sharply as he felt her hands on his cat ears. He whimpered as she stroked them with her fingers. "Sora…!"

Sora pushed Yamato down onto the floor, straddling him. Yamato looked up at her with wide, apprehensive eyes as she pinned his hands above his head. He didn't know why he was so apprehensive…almost scared as Sora smiled down at him. She was older than him and more experienced, but she was a girl. She…couldn't really do anything to him, could she?

"Sora." He heard Taichi's impatient voice.

Yamato saw Sora's smile falter. She looked at him, and then her other hand reached up and plunged into the inside of his cat ears, and Yamato let out a high pitched mewl.

"AH! Don't'!" Yamato cried out, squirming as Sora's fingers sent a burst of pure pleasure across his senses. He gasped, whimpering, "No Sora…!"

But Sora didn't relent, instead increasing the pace of her fingers and Yamato panted, his cheeks flushed as he whimpered, his wrists trembling in Sora's surprisingly strong grip, "Ahhh…haah!"

Heat was engulfing his body, just like that time with Daisuke, and Yamato barely registered Sora removing her hand from his cat ears and trailing it down his heaving chest to the buttons on his shirt. She popped open the buttons quickly and parted his shirt to reveal his flat chest.

"S-Sora?" Yamato panted.

Sora smiled at him. "Yamato." She murmured, then leaned down and took his nipple in her mouth, causing him to gasp.

"Haah!" Yamato whimpered as Sora sucked on his nipple, sending tears of pleasure to his eyes, "S-Sora what are you…"

"That's all?" Taichi's mocking voice sounded and Sora narrowed her eyes, moving to pull down Yamato's pants.

"Sora…" Yamato managed as she pulled his underwear down. He gasped as she licked his nipple, blue eyes squeezed shut, his voice cracking, "W-Wait…"

"Give him a blow job," Taichi said. He smirked, "Go on, give him his first blow job."

Sora bit her lip. "I think a hand job should be enough." She said tersely.

"Whatever."

Yamato cried out and his eyes snapped open as he felt Sora start to stroke his cock. He moaned as her fingers curled around his scrotum, jerking him. "Ahhhh…Sora!"

"Finger him." Taichi said casually as Sora stroked Yamato's cock, causing the blond to moan and pant breathlessly, "Finger him, Sora."

"Taichi-"

"Now."

Sora shot him a glare, then turned her attention back to Yamato, who was looking at her with pleasure filled blue eyes, "S-Sora…"

"Yamato…" Sora chewed on her lip, looking at him apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Sora, what…" Yamato trailed off as Sora placed her hands on his thighs, spreading his legs wide, causing his blue eyes to widen. "S-Sora-ah!"

Yamato gasped sharply as Sora thrust a finger into his virgin entrance, "S-Sora!"

Sora bit her lip, glanced at Taichi's expectant, impatient, expression, and inserted a second finger, causing Yamato to let out a high pitched cry.

"Bend him over," Taichi said mercilessly, "Bend him over, Sora. Put his legs over your shoulders. It'll be easier to finger fuck him that way."

Sora glared at him as Yamato looked at her with widened blue eyes, "S-Sora…" He whispered.

"I won't do that, Taichi," Sora said to Taichi, narrowing her eyes, "If you want me to finger him to give him _experience_, fine I will. But I won't put Yamato in such a helpless position!"

"That's right, Taichi," Ken finally spoke as he turned his gaze to the narrow eyed brunet, "Isn't this enough?"

Taichi ignored him, "Daisuke," he said, "Are you getting this all on film?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Good," Taichi said. He smirked, raising an eyebrow at Sora, "If you really care for him, Sora, you will do what I say. Or, do you want me to take your place?" He licked his lips as he stared at Yamato's flushed features. "I wouldn't mind. Though, I can't promise I'll be able to prevent myself from fucking him into the floor."

Sora's eyes widened, then she glared at Taichi. "No fucking way, Taichi." She growled, "Keep your hands to yourself."

Taichi just shrugged, "Fine," he said, spreading his hands, a taunting smirk on his lips. "Get on with it then."

Sora shot him a glare, then turned her attention back to Yamato, "I'm sorry, Yamato," she said regretfully as she reluctantly hiked Yamato's slender legs over her shoulders so that his entrance was exposed to her, "It'll be worse if Taichi does this. I'll be gentle."

Sora moved her fingers deeper into Yamato, causing him to let out another sharp gasp. "Ah!"

Sora bit her lip. She glanced at Taichi again then moved her fingers faster on Yamato's cock, stroking him gently but firmly as she fingered him.

Yamato cried out in a mewl which caused her eyes to widen. "S-Sora," he gasped breathlessly, raising his free hands to her cheeks. "P-Please…"

"Yamato…" Sora whispered as she saw the pleading and trust in Yamato's deep blue eyes. She inhaled, then smiled at him, speaking softly, "Don't worry. I'll end this soon."

Yamato bit his lip, then nodded. He threw his head back with a breathless gasp as Sora's fingers curled in him, and she stroked the head of his dripping cock, her fingers moving swiftly, deeper into him.

"Ah! Sora!" Yamato gasped, reaching out his fingers, his fingernails clawing at her back, whining at the pleasure he was feeling. Oh god, what was she doing to him? He gasped, then mewled, squirming as Sora hit something in him which sent a burst of pure pleasure across his senses, "S-Sora! I-I'm-!"

"Yamato-!" Sora moaned lowly into his cat ear, and he arched his back, a helpless, pleasure-filled cry escaping from his lips as he came.

"SORA!"

"W-Wow." Daisuke was the first to break the silence filled only by Yamato's breathless gasps and Sora's harsh panting. "Ken?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I think…we may have just found the perfect uke."

* * *

><p>Lucky Sora : Sorry, no Taito yet, it's Taichi's fault for being stubborn and prideful and refusing to accept Yamato, really.

As usual, review if you want the next chapter faster :) We're reaching the end of Episode 1, soon. It's been about a week but I could have made it 2 weeks, yeah. Just kiddin', I've just been busy with Door and studies and being sick. I do appreciate your reviews, they do motivate me to continue this story.


	6. Episode 1: Desire: Part 5

And we've finally reached the end of the episode! :) Finally. Thanks to the people who reviewed :) Again, mature content ;) How ironic that this is supposed to be a yaoi anime and the mature scenes aren't yaoi :/ But there'll be yaoi in the next episode for sure. ;)

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Ken shook himself out of his surprise, "Then, that's great news," he said, shifting his gaze, "Isn't it, Taichi?"<p>

Taichi was staring at Yamato and Sora. Feeling Ken's gaze on him, he turned and scowled. "I don't care if he's the perfect uke," he growled, "I don't care if girls want to see me with him. I am not working with a virgin."

"Don't be stubborn, Taichi." Ken's voice held a shred of impatience.

"Taichi!" Sora had gotten off Yamato and was yelling at him, her cheeks flushed angrily, "You said you would!"

"I didn't say that, Sora," Taichi said in annoyance. "I just said you would give him some experience, or I would leave."

"I didn't say I wouldn't leave," Taichi smirked tauntingly at her, then turned, striding away. "Bye."

"Leaving so you can jerk off?" Sora spat, a smirk curving her lips, "You're aroused, aren't you?"

Taichi let out a low growl and slammed the door behind him.

Sora sighed and shifted her gaze back to Yamato, "Are you alright, Yamato?"

Yamato blushed and looked away, "God…" he muttered, running a hand through his hair, "That was…"

"Sorry." Sora said again, clenching her fist. "I didn't think he would really…"

"It's fine…" Yamato said, staring at her with a new look in his eyes. His face flushed even more as he looked at his cum on her hand. He averted his gaze and quickly pulled up his pants and underwear, standing up and walking swiftly away, not even bothering to button his shirt to cover his exposed chest. "I'm…going."

"Yama-chan!" Daisuke shouted, "Our room's on the 24rd floor!"

Yamato just nodded as he opened the door. He bit his lip and exited the room which was full of strangers who had been staring at him and were still staring at him, heading to his and Daisuke's room.

* * *

><p>"Yama-chan…Yama-chan!"<p>

Yamato mumbled something and turned away. The hand on his shoulder continued to shake him, "Yamato!"

Blue eyes blinked sleepily open. "D-Daisuke?" Yamato yawned.

"Hey," Daisuke smiled at him. "Rise and shine, Sunshine."

Yamato blinked. He stretched out on the bed, yawning before getting reluctantly up, brushing his golden locks of hair away from his eyes. "What time is it…?"

"It's afternoon." Daisuke said, looking out the window. "You fell asleep."

"Did I?"

"Yeah." Daisuke said, looking back to Yamato. He straightened, "Are you hungry?"

Yamato's stomach replied for him. He flushed, and Daisuke chuckled, grinning at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

Yamato sighed and got off the bed, "Why aren't you treating me any different?"

"Why should I treat any different?" Daisuke said.

Yamato just shrugged. He hung his head, "'Cause I was…" he trailed off. _"Moaning, whimpering, calling her name. I came, just like that, in front of all those people, when she touched me like that. In front of Sora. 'Cause of Sora."_

"Hmmm." Daisuke said. He placed a hand on Yamato's shoulder, causing Yamato to look up at him. "It's okay, guys can be sensitive there too."

"You're still Yamato to me." Daisuke said and wrapped an arm around Yamato's shoulders, smiling at him. "My Yama-chan."

"Stop calling me that." Yamato said, but felt a dose of relief.

"Nope." Daisuke replied cheerfully and Yamato didn't know why, but he felt a small smile on his lips.

"You're cute when you smile," Daisuke smiled and poked his cheek. "You should smile more."

"Shut up." Yamato said and looked away, but he was still smiling.

Daisuke grinned and steered him towards the door of their room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Yamato?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"What if I told you you're not the only virgin here?"

Yamato dropped his chopsticks, almost choking, "S-Seriously?"

Daisuke smiled at him. "Do you want to meet her?"

"I…" Yamato said as he stared at Daisuke's brown eyes. "I'm not sure."

"Well, Daisuke said as he shoved rice into his mouth with a grin, "There's no harm in meeting her, right?"

"I suppose…"

"She's my sister." Daisuke said and Yamato did choke this time. He coughed, and Daisuke gave him a concerned look, "Are you alright?"

Yamato nodded. He took the glass of water Daisuke offered him, gulping down water to soothe his burning throat.

"You okay, Yama-chan?"

"Yeah." Yamato exhaled. He sighed, resisting the urge to run his hand through his hair, "You want me to meet her?"

"Yup. I think you two will get along well!"

"Fine then."

"Really?" Daisuke said eagerly, "I'll SMS her then!"

Yamato watched him in bemusement as he took out his phone and began to type a message. He shook his head and returned his attention to his lunch, chewing on his food.

* * *

><p>"Dai-chan!"<p>

"Hey Jun!" Daisuke yelped as the woman with dark pink hair ruffled his hair as Yamato looked around. They seemed to be in another filming room. He guessed Daisuke's sister had just finished her shoot. "Don't mess up my hair!"

"It's already messy anyway!" Jun said cheerfully.

"It's not!"

Jun grinned as she drew back. She was a woman who was shorter than him, with spiky, dark pink hair and mischievous eyes, with, Yamato stared- black cat ears on her head.

"So, this is Yamato?" Jun said, grinning widely, "He's such a pretty boy!"

…Well, at least he wasn't called cute.

"And such a cutie too!"

...Forget it. Yamato sighed. He should just give up on hoping to appear as anything else other than cute by these crazy people.

"Hey," Jun said, "Can I touch you?"

"…What?"

Jun smiled at him, placing her hands on his still shoulders, "It's alright, isn't it, Yamato?" She said, "After all, we're both virgins."

Yamato stared as Jun retreated and reached her hands down to pull her shirt off. He felt his face turn red as he was treated to the sight of her exposed breasts.

"Daisuke," Jun said, "Go away."

"R-Right." Daisuke said and rushed off.

Jun smiled. She advanced towards Yamato, prowling towards him and purring, "Yamato…" she murmured as she pressed herself against the frozen blond musician, slipping her hands up his shirt. "Don't you want me?"

Yamato stared, feeling there was something wrong with this situation. But the thought was brushed away by his embarrassment as Jun rubbed herself against him, moaning. "J-Jun-san…"

"Yamato," Jun purred as she licked up his neck and he gasped as she tweaked his nipple. She pressed her breasts against him, moaning as she rubbed her lower region against the front of his pants, "I'm…" she gasped. "So wet for you, Yamato…"

Yamato gulped. Without thinking, he reached out to push Jun down onto the floor, landing on top of her.

Jun smiled up at him and rubbed his nipples. Yamato gasped and whined. He lowered himself over Jun, reaching out his hands to touch her breasts, causing her to gasp.

"Yamato!"

Yamato flushed. He could feel himself getting aroused, and he gasped as Jun reached her hands up to his cat ears. He moaned, pressing himself against her and reaching a hand to her ass.

He let out a reluctant whine as Jun began to stroke his sensitive cat ears. Yamato panted, squeezing Jun's ass with his hand and causing her to gasp as he bent down to lick at her neck, his hand caressing her breast.

"Ah!" Jun cried out, making him feel a sense of empowerment. A growl left his throat and he squeezed her harder, causing her to moan as he grinded his cock against her, "Y-Yamato!"

"Jun!" Yamato gasped as Jun began to rub herself against his hard cock. He moaned, panting as he pressed his arousal closer to her.

Jun smiled at him with flushed cheeks, "Yamato," she breathed. Her fingers crept into the inside of his cat ears and he gasped, then whimpered.

"J-Jun…don't," Yamato moaned, his body starting to tremble, "Don't touch me there…I'm-"

"Sensitive?" Jun whispered, and Yamato cried out, as she stroked his trembling cat ears, "If I touch you here, it's like touching your cock, isn't it?"

Yamato replied with a low whine, collapsing onto Jun's exposed chest and panting at the ministrations of her skillful fingers, "Haah…Jun…please," he pleaded, "It's…" he gasped, his mouth to her neck, cheeks flushed heavily, "Too much…ah!"

Jun replied by brushing her thumbs over the tips of his cat ears and Yamato mewled as pleasure spiked through his groin, "J-Jun!"

"You're exceptionally sensitive here," Jun's voice was breathless, "Aren't you, Yamato?"

Yamato whined and squirmed against her, panting. Why…wasn't she stopping? He didn't think he could take her fingers on his sensitive ears for much longer. His gaze was drawn to her own cat ears and he removed his hands from her breast and ass, raising them to Jun's cat ears.

To his surprise, Jun didn't make any noise of pleasure. Yamato blinked, momentarily distracted. He stroked his fingers against their soft insides. Nothing. _"Huh?"_

Then Jun dug her fingers into the insides of his cat ears, and Yamato gasped, pleasure shooting through him. He mewled as Jun stroked his most sensitive spot. His fingers trembled as he came with a moan and he pushed them onto Jun's cat ears, causing them to bend backwards and fall off her head.

Yamato blinked dazedly, panting. He blinked slowly again. Then his blue eyes widened and he let out a cry of surprise and shot off Jun, staring at her head now void of black cat ears disbelievingly.

"W-What?_!_"

Jun blinked at him. She noticed his gaze and reached up to feel the top of her head, her eyes widening.

"J-Jun…"

"Um…" Jun started hesitantly, a sheepish look in her eyes, "Sorry?"

Yamato was staring at the cat hair band on the floor, "You're not a virgin_!_?"

There was a loud snort, "This is a porn company. No one is a virgin except _you."_

Yagami Taichi. Why the hell was he here?

Jun at least, had the decency to blush, "I'm sorry, Yamato!" She apologized guiltily. "They wanted me to…"

Yamato stared. Slowly, he got off her, rising to his feet. He could feel numerous gazes on him, from the people that previously hadn't been in the room, and suddenly felt highly uncomfortable with his abnormal cat ears, despite the cum in his pants.

There was one particularly intense gaze on him, "Why are you still a virgin?" The voice said almost mockingly, "Virgins are not allowed in here."

"Ken, why did you bring him in?"

"He has potential, Taichi," Ken's smooth voice said, "He's a pretty boy- he's sure to become pretty popular."

"And I told you, he's going to be the main character of our movie."

"He's a virgin."

"You were a virgin, once too." Ken retorted coolly, and Taichi didn't reply.

"Yamato?" He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay? I'm really sorry…"

Yamato bit his lip. He knew it wasn't Jun's fault, that she had been forced to do this. Yet, he couldn't help but feel-betrayed. By Jun, by Daisuke. He had thought he had finally found someone who was a virgin like himself in his hellhole, and now…what the hell was so bad about being a virgin anyway?

"I refuse," Taichi's voice cut through his thoughts, "To allow a virgin in this company."

"Hey Taichi," he heard Daisuke say, "Relax! Don't be so hard on the new recruit!"

"Taichi." Ken said sharply. "I thought you just didn't want to work with Yamato in the movie."

"No," Taichi said. "I changed my mind. I don't even want him," he leveled a cold gaze at Yamato, "In this company."

Jun turned and glared at him, placing a protective hand on Yamato's shoulder, "Who the fuck do you think you are?" She growled, and Yamato was almost surprised, "You're not the Boss or the director! Ken is!"

Taichi merely raised an eyebrow at her, smirking, "I'm the future Boss of this company," he said smugly. "This is my father's company, in case you've forgotten."

"Taichi," Ken said tersely before Jun could scream at him, "While what you're saying is the truth, I believe your father is the current boss. And I have already gotten his permission for Yamato to be in this company."

Taichi growled. "Whatever."

"Taichi," Sora was standing next to Ken. Her eyes were narrowed, "What do you have against Yamato? So what if he's a virgin?"

"I told you Sora, he doesn't have any experience," Taichi said bluntly. "And I refuse to work with someone inexperienced." He repeated.

"_I_ gave him experience!"

"Not enough."

"Taichi, all of us were virgins once," Sora said, her orange eyes hard. "Even you."

"Which is why we weren't in this company before," Taichi rolled his eyes. He snapped his gaze to Yamato, who turned and stared back at him, "I'm telling you, he is not fit for this company. He will _ruin_ our reputation."

"That's enough, Taichi!" Ken barked, "If you refuse to work with Yamato, fine. But he _will_ be staying in this company."

"No it's fine." Yamato glared at Taichi, "If he doesn't want me here, I'll go."

"Yamato!" Ken sprinted forward. He reached out and caught his arm as the blond made to leave, "We've already signed a contract! You can't just leave."

"Yeah, just ignore Yagami," Jun glowered at Taichi, "He's always like this."

Yamato clenched his trembling fist. "Can't we consider the contract null Ichijouji-san?" He asked. "I'll find some other job."

Ken looked at him in sympathy, "I'm sorry Yamato, but we can't do that," he said. "It's a legally binding document. You've already given me your signature."

"Tch. Not only is he a virgin," Yamato trembled as he felt that hard gaze on him, "He's a coward as well. Don't you know that you _don't_ leave _Desire_?"

"Then what the fuck do you want from me_!_?" Yamato snapped, whirling around to scream at Taichi, "You don't want me to stay 'cause I'm a virgin, and you don't allow me to leave either?_!_"

Taichi looked surprised, then his gaze hardened. "I want you," he said coolly. "To lose your virginity."

"What the hell?"

"If you don't lose your virginity by the end of, say, next week," Taichi continued, a smirk playing tauntingly across his cruel lips, "I'll get my father to kick you out of the company, no matter what Ken says."

Ken bit his lip, and Yamato stared as he said, "Aren't you pushing this too far, Taichi?"

"_You're_ pushing it too far, Ken," Taichi retorted. "Pinning our reputation on him. Making him the main character of my movie. You're planning to make him a star, aren't you?"

"Taichi, you cannot be the only star." Ken said. "Haven't you wished for a co-star?"

"I have Sora." Taichi said shortly. "She's the _Goddess_. She's more than enough. And if I am with him, I will be _his_ co-star." He snorted at the notion.

"You and Sora do indeed have great on screen chemistry," Ken agreed as he glanced at Sora. He turned his gaze back to Yamato, "But the movie we'll be doing is yaoi. I'm sure you know what that means. And Sora is not male."

"Why can't I work with someone else?" There was frustration in Taichi's low voice, "Koushiro? Jyou? Takeru?"

"Jyou is already paired with Mimi, and Daisuke's working on a script for Takeru and Hikari." Ken replied, looking at him with narrowed eyes, "And you know Koushiro's contract already ended."

Taichi scoffed. "Fine." He said, looking at Yamato. "There's only one option left then."

Yamato watched warily as Taichi advanced towards him, looking at him with narrow brown eyes. He smirked, "I'll make this easy for you, Ishida," he said.

"You will lose your virginity to me."

_(End Episode)_

_(Cue Ending Song: I Wish)_

* * *

><p><em> Preview of Episode 2<em>

_"…What?"_

_"I said, I will take your virginity, and it won't be in the movie."_

* * *

><p><em>"And Yagami came up with this?"<em>

_Daisuke looked at him, "Taichi wasn't this cold before," he said. "He was really cheerful. He smiled a lot in the past."_

* * *

><p><em>"That's the Daisy," Yamato blinked and turned to see Daisuke smiling, "It's a flower of spring, but it can grow in summer too. It's one of my favorite flowers."<em>

_"I see."_

_"Do you want it?" Yamato blinked as Daisuke smiled at him. "I'll give it to you."_

* * *

><p><em>"What the hell are you two doing?"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Ishida Yamato, is driving me fucking crazy!"<em>

_"Isn't he?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Yama-chan," Daisuke stared, "What were you doing?<em>!_"_

_"Trying to catch Yagami."_

* * *

><p><em>"Ahhh!" Yamato cried out, cheeks flushed, "D-Daisuke!"<em>

_"Don't do that, Yama-chan," Daisuke murmured against his ear, "Or you might just turn me on."_

* * *

><p><em>"You're on my bed." He said. "Do you know what happens to people who enter my room, and<br>end up on my bed?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Stop it!" Yamato gasped, as he struggled to free his wrists from Taichi's one hand which had them in an iron grip, "Stop it, I said!"<em>

_Taichi smirked. "Who are you to command me?"_

_"You-ah!" Yamato bit his lip hard as Taichi's tongue swirled about the inside of his cat ear, his cheeks heavily flushed, "I-Is sex all you have in your mind?_!_"_

_"Sex," Taichi said, "And my friends."_

* * *

><p><em>"I wasn't always like this," Daisuke said suddenly. "I was a fighter in the past."<em>

* * *

><p><em>"I'm glad…I met you."<em>

* * *

><p>Huh. First time doing something like that. Those scenes are taken from the future scenes I wrote (this whole story started from future scenes). I seem to write a lot of future scenes. Then I group them and decide which should be in the same episode...it helps me to actually construct the episode. So I just thought I'd just let you see what I have in mind for Episode 2.<p>

Oh well. Review if you want to 'watch' the next episode faster :) Hoping to have it up in a week or two.


	7. Episode 2: Friendship: Part 1

Uh hey I'm back ;) These weeks have been really busy and exhausting and tiring for me, so I'm pretty worn out. Really tired but I'll probably be busy the next week, and since I've made you wait for quite a while, I managed to get this part up (Thank god for future scenes). Had to do research on flowers too argh :/ 'cause I didn't know the language at all. Didn't really read through though, sorry if there're any typos. And well, this episode's gonna be a shorter one, judging from the future scenes I wrote so, yeah. Somehow I feel like I could have done better with this chapter with more time. Hope you enjoy it anyway :)

Right, enough of rambling, can barely keep awake, it's really late... But I just want to thank all my reviewers, I'm quite sure I've replied you all :) You people are awesome and really encourage me to write, and I really need that at times like now when things are bleak. So, thanks! :)

And now, on with the episode.

_(Cue Opening Song: Butterfly)_

_Episode 2: Friendship_

* * *

><p>Yamato stared, stared at Taichi who was looking at him with cold brown eyes as cold as the cold air which billowed against his pale face.<p>

"…What?"

"I said, I will take your virginity," Taichi said casually as if he were talking about the weather or how the critics were wrong, "And it won't be in the movie."

"Taichi!" Sora said sharply as Yamato stared as if he couldn't believe both his pairs of ears.

"There, now you can choose," Taichi offered, smirking, "You either lose your virginity to me, or lose it to someone else."

"What kind of choice is that?_!_" Jun yelled. Taichi ignored her.

The brunet smirked at the silent Yamato, running his gaze up and down his slender form. He turned. "See you, Ishida."

"He's gone too far." Ken muttered as Taichi strode out of the room.

"Yeah!" Daisuke agreed, frowning, "What the hell is that guy doing? Telling that to Yamato!"

Yamato lowered his head. Then he turned and ran out of the room. Daisuke's eyes widened.

"Yamato!" He shouted. Yamato ignored him and he groaned, then dashed off. "Wait, Yamato!"

"What should we do, Ken?" Sora said worriedly, "This wasn't such a good idea after all."

Ken sighed. "I thought Daisuke was right. If Taichi saw how Yamato could gain experience, he would…" he shook his head, "Jun, why?"

"I'm sorry!" Jun said guiltily, "It's just, I couldn't resist-"

"I told you not to touch his cat ears!" Ken turned and yelled at her, glaring.

"Hey Ken!" Sora said, placing a comforting hand on Ken's trembling shoulder as Jun's eyes grew wide, "Calm down! This isn't like you!"

"…Right." Ken said with a sigh. He inhaled, looking towards the door.

"Don't worry, Sora. I'll find some way to fix this."

* * *

><p>God. Stupid- he was so stupid!<p>

Yamato growled as he stalked along the hallway. He should have seen it, but he didn't. He should have known Daisuke wouldn't introduce him to his virgin sister just like that. He should have known that Jun's forward advances showed that she wasn't a virgin like she seemed to be.

Daisuke. Yamato clenched his fist. How could he? How could he trick him, like that? He had trusted him! He'd thought, however absurdly- that Daisuke was his friend!

And worse, now that bastard Yagami Taichi had said he would take his virginity. Yamato's blue eyes narrowed in a glare. _"Who the hell does that bastard think he is?_!_"_

"Yama-chan!"

Yamato's glare increased in intensity and he increased his pace.

"Hey, Yamato!" Daisuke's voice was nearer, "Wait for me!"

"Go away!" Yamato yelled angrily.

"No! I won't!" He could hear the stubbornness in Daisuke's echoed voice.

Yamato growled and stomped forward. A hand landed on his shoulder and he pushed it roughly away, "Don't touch me!"

But Daisuke grabbed hold of his arm and pushed him against the wall. Yamato struggled, but the mahogany haired man captured his wrists and pinned them to the wall.

"Let me go!"

"Sorry!" Daisuke panted, his face close to his, "Just-let me explain!"

Daisuke was pinning him against the wall, his knees on either side of his thighs. Yamato felt a sense of apprehension, at the taller male's close presence, remembering how Sora had captured his hands in much the same way and pleasured him beyond tolerance.

"If you want to talk," Yamato said, staring up at Daisuke's brown eyes, "Let me go first."

"…Promise you won't run away?"

Yamato nodded. Daisuke smiled and released him, withdrawing from him.

'I," he began as Yamato quickly drew away from the wall to the side, "Just wanted to protect you."

"Protect me?"

"Yeah!" Daisuke nodded. He sighed, a hand to his forehead. "Taichi was looking at you with this- look in his eyes, and I had a feeling that sooner or later he would want you."

"He hates me." Yamato muttered angrily. "Why the hell would he want me?"

"Why? Because he's the sex god," Daisuke said. "And you're a virgin."

"It's fine if you don't know," Daisuke said quickly at Yamato's look. "Just- I knew he would lust for you, okay? I mean, he was aroused…"

"So you wanted me to lose my virginity with Jun?"

"Kind of. I thought it would be better if you lost your virginity willingly," Daisuke sighed, "I mean, I discussed this with Ken and Sora, and they agreed. Ken was even willing to forgo his initial plan of you having not lost your virginity as an appeal for your audience."

"…I see."

"I mean, Taichi's our friend! None of us wants to be against him," Daisuke's eyes softened as he looked at the silent Yamato, "But we care about you too."

"I…just don't know," Yamato said, feeling tears prick his eyes. "I really appreciate this Daisuke, but…is it that bad being a virgin?"

"In a porn company? Yeah." Daisuke said. "I mean, like Taichi said, it's a porn company! We don't usually allow virgins here."

"Then why did Ken invite me?"

"You'll have to ask Ken." Daisuke shrugged. He smiled as he looked at Yamato, moving forward and wrapping his arms around him, "Don't worry Yamato, I'll protect you."

Yamato sighed, resting his head on Daisuke's chest. He felt himself smile a little. Daisuke was still his friend. Daisuke hadn't betrayed him. "Thank you, Dai-chan."

"…Dai-chan?"

Yamato flushed. "Sorry." He said. "It just, slipped out."

"Yama-chan!" Daisuke said happily, bringing him close, "I wouldn't mind if you called me that!"

"No thanks, Daisuke."

"Ahhh.." Daisuke sighed. "Oh well…"

Yamato smiled. "Don't touch my hair." He said as Daisuke's hand moved towards his hair.

"Can't I? Please?" Yamato's smile widened at the pleading note in Daisuke's voice. "It looks so soft and fluffy! I won't mess it up!"

"Hmmm." Yamato murmured. "Really?"

"Really!" Daisuke nodded vigorously. "Please, Yama-chan?"

Yamato sighed, giving in, "Fine."

"Yay!" Yamato grinned a little as Daisuke cried out joyfully. He resisted the urge to push Daisuke's hand away as he placed it on his hair, "Your hair's really soft, you know."

"Mmmm."

"It's nice," Daisuke murmured as he trailed his hand down Yamato's soft golden locks, "Holding you like this."

Yamato yawned. "Is it?"

"What," Daisuke said in amusement, looking down at the blond on his chest. "Am I your pillow?"

Yamato just smiled and cuddled a little closer to Daisuke. "Maybe." He mumbled, cat ears twitching slightly. "You're warm and I'm cold."

"Want my coat?"

Yamato shook his head. Daisuke smiled and hugged Yamato close, "Okay, Yama-chan."

Yamato smiled and wrapped his arms around Daisuke. He and Daisuke stayed there, in the hallway, in a comfortable silence, their arms around each other.

It was nice, being held by Daisuke. Perhaps it was because he realized Daisuke was still his friend. Or perhaps it was because Daisuke was warm, as warm as his heart. He should have felt apprehensive, being so close to someone, letting someone so close to him. He should have felt vulnerable. But instead, he felt safe, because he knew Daisuke wouldn't hurt him.

"What do you want to do after this?" He heard Daisuke murmur.

"I just want to be with you. You're my friend." Yamato replied. "But you're the cameraman, aren't you? And the scriptwriter too, it seems. You must be busy."

"Well," Daisuke said, "I'm one of them. I'll just tell Ken I'm taking the day off."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah! We're close friends. Besides, it's Tuesday!" Daisuke grinned at him, "My schedule's pretty empty on Tuesday."

"It is?"

"Uhuh. Yesterday was Monday, right?" Daisuke blinked. "So today is Tuesday!"

Yamato blinked. "Oh." He said. Was it really Tuesday? He'd thought it was still Monday. Wait, it was Monday evening when Ken had found him, and after the tour by Sora, he had fallen asleep on Daisuke's bed…

There were hundreds of glass windows which presented a great scenery, but somehow, he had lost track of time. Maybe it was because he felt confined, and lonely, and would retreat into himself if he felt no one was with him. And time became an arbitrary concept in loneliness.

"So I'll just tell Ken I'll reschedule my shoots," Daisuke smiled widely, "Easy!"

"Alright then." Yamato said. He drew away from Daisuke, "Where are we going?"

"Well," Daisuke seemed to contemplate. "What about the gardens?"

"Gardens?"

"Yeah! The flowers are really pretty!" Daisuke grinned, "There are so many kinds too!"

"Whatever," Yamato said, sighing. "I just want to get out of this freezing cold."

Daisuke grinned and put an arm towards him, pointing towards the direction of the lift.

"Onwards towards the gardens then!"

* * *

><p>Yamato smiled as he walked with Daisuke in a black button down shirt and casual jeans. Daisuke had told him his clothes were now in their room and they had headed there. He had taken a shower and after washing his hair and changing into new clothes, he felt more refreshed.<p>

They came to the motion activated glass doors and Yamato watched as Daisuke swept his hand up, then rapidly in a zig zag pattern which ended in a sharp diagonal.

"What's that?" The blond with the cat ears asked as the glass doors opened.

"A lightning bolt!" Daisuke grinned, "Cool, isn't it?"

"Hmmm." Yamato said contemplatively as Daisuke and he emerged into the open, "I kind of want to try that."

"You haven't registered for it?"

"I guess not."

"We'll register you up for it then!" Daisuke said cheerfully, "After we see the flowers!"

Yamato wanted to say that seeing flowers was kind of girly, but he supposed it was better than seeing people. He frowned. It was not as if anyone here saw him as a man anyway. He was younger than all of them.

"Hey Daisuke?" He said as he followed Daisuke towards the gardens, "How old are you?"

"Me?" Daisuke said. "I'm twenty-four." He looked at Yamato, "I'm the youngest of the four of us."

"Taichi, Sora, Ken and I," Daisuke explained when Yamato blinked, "We've all known each other since young. We played soccer together."

"Is that so?" Yamato murmured.

"Yeah." Daisuke said as the afternoon sun shone down on his hair. He turned his gaze towards the sky, "We all joined this company together. One after another."

"You guys must be very close."

"Yeah," Daisuke smiled.

"Sure we are."

* * *

><p>"This is our garden!" Daisuke said, proudly sweeping a hand over the expanse of flowers, "Courtesy of Sora."<p>

"You mean Sora grew _all _this?"

"Nah, I mean Sora got us into gardening," Daisuke grinned, "Her mother's the owner of one of the most famous chains of flower shops in Japan."

"Isn't growing flowers…kind of girly?"

Daisuke blinked, then shrugged, "Well, it's a promise we made." He said. "A friendship thing."

"Friendship?"

"Yeah. When we were young, Sora joked that she was doing all the stuff we wanted her to do, like soccer and all," Daisuke said. "She said she didn't mind 'cause she loves soccer as much as we do, but commented that it wasn't fair we weren't doing anything with her."

"Of course, Sora was only joking, but Taichi took it seriously," Daisuke smiled in fond memory, "He asked Sora what she wanted us to do."

"Ken and I were kind of scared then, we thought she'd want us to go shopping with her," Daisuke chuckled, smiling as he looked at Yamato, "But Sora said she wanted us to grow flowers with her."

"And Ken and I freaked of course, 'cause back then, we hadn't been near any flowers in our life!" Daisuke grinned, "And, I still remember; Taichi grinned and said okay, and we freaked even more."

"Sora was surprised 'cause she had been joking, but I guess it worked for her," Daisuke smiled. "We ended up learning how to grow flowers from her along with playing soccer and studying together. And well, it wasn't as bad as we had expected. In fact, it was kind of interesting and fun!"

"Because the four of you were together."

"Yeah." Daisuke smiled, looking up into the sky. "We were really great friends."

"I see."

Daisuke smiled at Yamato. "So after that, Taichi brought up an idea," he said, "He said Sora had brought up a good point. He suggested to maintain our friendship, we should make a promise."

"A promise?" Yamato asked curiously.

"Yeah. Taichi said each of us should choose something we would want the others to do with us," Daisuke explained, "And promise we will do that thing that they picked for the rest of our lives." He smiled. "As long as our friendship lasts."

"So here we are," Daisuke grinned. "Still growing flowers as a promise to Sora!"

Yamato blinked. "What did you pick, Daisuke?"

"Me? I picked soccer of course!"

"And you guys are still playing it?"

"Uhuh! When we're free. We played it last month."

"Hmmm." Yamato said. "And Yagami came up with this?"

Daisuke looked at him, "Taichi wasn't this cold before," he said. "He was really cheerful. He smiled a lot in the past."

Yagami Taichi- smiling? Impossible.

"I know it's hard to believe," Daisuke said at his skeptical expression. He sighed. "Taichi- he's just, changed."

"But, I guess that's okay," the mahogany haired man murmured, looking off into the distance. "We've all changed."

"Daisuke…" Yamato said. He inhaled, then said, "What did Ken want?"

"Eh?"

"Ken. What did he want you guys to do?"

"Ken? Oh he wanted us to do just that- maintain our friendship," Daisuke smiled, "He said there wasn't really anything else he wanted except for us to be friends even when we grew up."

"Then that's alright, isn't it?" Yamato said, meeting his eyes with a smile, "You guys are still friends."

"…Yamato." Daisuke said, looking at him. Yamato looked back at him and he smiled, nodding. "Yeah. We are."

Yamato smirked. "Not 'Yama-chan?"

Daisuke blinked at him then grinned, "Yama-woah!" he pouted as Yamato quickly moved out of the way of his tackle, "Yama-chan!"

Yamato just shrugged with a smirk as Daisuke said, "I knew you liked it!"

"I don't." Yamato said. "I was just pointing it out."

Daisuke just grinned at him and moved to sling an arm around his shoulders, "C'mon, Yama-chan!" He said cheerfully, "I want to show you my flowers!"

"Why would I want to see wilted flowers?"

"Hey!" Daisuke pouted, "That's mean!"

Yamato just shrugged again and Daisuke smiled, leading him into the garden. "This is our secret garden!"

"Why secret?"

"'Cause the four of us are the only ones who know about it!" Daisuke grinned, "And now you, of course!"

"So let's go, Yama-chan! My flowers are over there!"

Yamato followed as Daisuke led him to a section of the garden. He blinked when Daisuke stopped, "What do you think?"

"You grew these?"

"Yup!"

"You can grow flowers?"

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Daisuke grinned widely, "Do you like them, Yama-chan?"

"Uh." Yamato said as he looked at the range of different colored flowers. Daisuke's flowers were very colorful and definitely attention drawing, reminding him of their owner. He smiled.

"You're smiling!" Daisuke declared, poking his cheek with a grin, "You like them, don't you, Yama-chan?_!_"

"Shut up."

Daisuke's grin widened, "Which one do you like?"

Yamato blinked. He swept his gaze across the rows of flowers. Amongst the different, contrasting colors, a white one caught his eye.

Yamato blinked again. He found himself moving forward towards the white flower, stooping down and examining it with curious blue eyes. The flower had petals of pure white, but bright yellow buds. It was ironically, attention drawing amongst all of Daisuke's other colorful flowers.

"That's the Daisy," he heard Daisuke's voice near his ear. Yamato blinked and turned to see Daisuke smiling, "It's a flower of spring, but it can grow in summer too. It's one of my favorite flowers."

"I see."

"Do you want it?" Yamato blinked as Daisuke smiled at him. "I'll give it to you."

Before Yamato could reply, Daisuke had reached forward and carefully plucked the single, white flower. He held it by its stem, holding it out to Yamato. "Here."

Yamato stared. "I don't want it."

"…You don't want it?"

Daisuke looked so sad and disappointed that Yamato felt guilty. He sighed, and said, "Fine, I'll take it."

Daisuke brightened then, and his grin made Yamato smile. The mahogany haired man pushed the flower into his hands, "My favorite flower for my favorite person!" He said brightly, "It's perfect!"

Yamato rolled his eyes. He sighed and received the flower from Daisuke.

Daisuke smiled at him, "Innocence," he said. "It suits you."

"Huh?"

"The Daisy symbolizes innocence and purity," Daisuke smiled at Yamato, "Just like you, Yamato."

Yamato felt his face warm as Daisuke stared at him with a look in his eyes he didn't recognize. He coughed and looked away, "Don't be stupid." _If anyone's innocent, it's you._

"But it's true!" Daisuke said.

"No it's not." Yamato said. "You know the language of flowers?"

"Well, Sora taught it to us." Yamato blinked as the daisy was plucked out of his hand. He looked up and saw Daisuke looking at it almost contemplatively. Then he smiled and reached forward, and Yamato blinked as Daisuke pushed the flower through his hair, letting the end of the stem rest behind his ear.

"…Eh?"

The daisy's pure white petals contrasted nicely with Yamato's sun kissed golden hair, its beautiful yellow center complementing his blond locks with its bright shades of yellow. Daisuke grinned and whipped out his phone. "Perfect!" Yamato stared as he snapped a picture, "You look so pretty, Yama-chan!"

Yamato's eyes widened and he flushed, "I'm not a girl!" He shouted, leaping forward, "Give me that!"

"Ehhhh no!" Daisuke grinned and jumped away from Yamato, sliding his phone back into his pocket. "I want to keep this!"

"No way!" Yamato yelled, narrowing his blue eyes, "Get back here, Daisuke!"

Daisuke smirked, "The daisy's still in your hair!"

Yamato stopped so suddenly in surprise as his gaze shifted that his balance tilted and he yelped. Daisuke's eyes widened. "Yamato!"

Yamato had just regained his balance, but was knocked off his feet when Daisuke collided into him. He let out a yelp of surprise as he fell to the ground with Daisuke's weight.

"Ah!" Yamato gasped as Daisuke's hands landed on his cat ears. "H-Hey!"

"S-Sorry!"

Daisuke's hands retreated and Yamato grimaced, glaring at Daisuke, who was on top of him, his cheeks flushed, "Why the hell did you push me?_!_"

"I-I thought you were going to fall!"

"Well I wasn't! I just lost my balance for a moment!"

"Well how was I to know that?" Daisuke protested, "I was worried you would get hurt!"

"I'm more hurt now 'cause of you!" Yamato countered, glowering, "You're heavy! Get off me!"

"Okay, okay!" Daisuke made to get off, rising and allowing Yamato to stand up from the ground. He blinked, turning his head as he heard a buzzing sound, then yelped as he turned back around and ducked from the bee which zoomed past, causing him to lose his balance and fall towards the ground. Daisuke's eyes widened and his hands reached out to grab the nearest thing in front of him.

"Hey, Daisuke-ah!" Yamato gasped as Daisuke's hands grabbed hold of his cat ears and he pushed him onto the ground with him. He whimpered as Daisuke's hands clutched on hard to his sensitive cat ears, "H-Hey, let go!"

"It's a bee, Yama-chan!" Daisuke yelled in fright, "I don't want it to sting me!"

"Ahhhh!" Yamato cried out as Daisuke's fingers squeezed his cat ears. Tears of pleasure pricked his eyes and he screwed them shut, "S-Stop it, Daisuke!"

"Eh?" Daisuke's eyes widened as he saw Yamato's closed eyes and flushed cheeks. He quickly released his tight hold on Yamato's cat ears, "Sorry Yama-chan!"

Yamato panted. He opened his eyes, glaring up at Daisuke with hazy blue eyes. "You idiot…!" He yelled breathlessly.

Daisuke was staring at him. "Yamato…"

Yamato's eyebrows furrowed as he reached out his hands to Daisuke's shoulders to push him away. "Daisuke?"

He blinked as Daisuke leaned towards him. Yamato blushed as Daisuke's face neared his. "D-Daisuke?" He stuttered, his hands frozen on the mahogany haired man's shoulders. "H-Hey…"

Daisuke just smiled and moved closer to him, his brown eyes glinting. Yamato's blush darkened as he realized Daisuke's legs were tangled with his, his hands on either side of his head, pinning him to the garden floor as the man on top of him dipped his lips towards his. His voice cracked, going up an octave, "D-Daisuke…"

"What the hell are you two doing?"

* * *

><p>Kind of a cliffhanger again, haha. Guess who said that? :)<p> 


	8. Episode 2: Friendship: Part 2

Hey again. Thanks for all the reviews :) So tireddd...kind of been reading Taito fics from long ago (about a decade or so), sad that they're discontinued, at those pivotal moments also...and it distracted me...yeah I'm a procastinator, big time...by the way if you'd like this story to be updated more than my other fics do place your vote on the poll :) I do take that into account even though it's hard to write this sometimes with lack of time and when compared to something more easy going and short manga like, like The Seasons. But it seems like people really like this story compared to my others.

Anyway, extra long chap I should think, for the long wait :) With a jealous (although in denial) Taichi. Enjoy. Oh yeah, mature content in this chapter. Yaoi. Yuri too. ;)

* * *

><p>Daisuke blinked. He turned his head towards the new presence. "Taichi!"<p>

Yamato's eyes widened. He shifted his gaze to Yagami Taichi who was standing there, not looking like he was happy with the situation at all, judging by his narrowed, cold brown eyes.

"This- isn't what it looks like!" Daisuke said.

Taichi's eyes narrowed even further, "Why would I care if it is?"

"So," Yamato almost started as Taichi turned his cold gaze towards him, "So desperate that you would lose your virginity to Daisuke?"

"What-" Yamato said, shocked. "N-Nobody said anything about that!"

"I thought you didn't care, Taichi. Jealous?"

Yamato looked at Daisuke, surprised to find him looking at Taichi with his own, narrowed brown eyes. Taichi stared back at him, "Did you want to take his virginity, Daisuke?" He asked, his own brown eyes impossibly narrowed. "Did you want to fuck him?"

"I would never do that!" Daisuke glared, "Unlike you!"

"Really." Taichi said. "Then why are you still on top of him?"

Daisuke started. Yamato watched as he scrambled off him, "I-I just fell!"

Taichi seemed to ignore him, "He was helpless, you know," he said, looking at Yamato. He smirked. "He was helpless while you pinned him to the ground. You could have, you know. Taken advantage of him. He wouldn't have been able to do a single thing to resist, especially with those cat ears."

Daisuke flushed, "I already told you, it was an accident!" He yelled, "There was a bee and I pushed him to the ground while trying to avoid it! I didn't want it to sting me!"

Taichi merely looked at him, "And yet, you're not denying it."

Daisuke glowered, "I-I'm not like you, Taichi!" He said.

Taichi's smirk held amusement, "A bee." He said, looking around. "What do you think this is, an anime?"

"There was really a bee." Yamato interjected, glaring daggers at the brown haired man, "Yagami Taichi."

"Daisuke isn't lying." He hissed. "Not everyone thinks with his dick like you do."

Taichi raised an eyebrow at him, then smirked, "Says the guy with a flower in his hair."

"I put it there." Daisuke said tersely.

"A daisy. Innocence," Taichi said, still smirking, looking at Yamato, who glared at him. "Let's see how long that innocence can last."

Yamato scoffed, striding heavily forward. "Let's go, Daisuke."

"You showed him our garden," Taichi said to Daisuke. "Our secret garden which only the four of us knew about. You've only known him for about a day, and you…" he gritted his teeth, "Told him about our promise to Sora, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Daisuke said. "I did. And I told him about the promise you guys made to me too."

Taichi's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Yamato's arm as he made to brush past. "You know," he said lowly as Yamato glared up at him, "You're tempting me, with that flower in your hair."

"What the hell-ah!" Yamato let out a reluctant gasp as pleasure shot through him, "Y-You bastard!"

Taichi smirked as he fondled Yamato's cat ear, "You're sensitive here, aren't you?"

"Taichi!" Daisuke yelled in disbelieving anger, dashing forward as Yamato whimpered helplessly. He pulled Yamato towards him, freeing him of Taichi's grasp and roughly pushing Taichi's hand away from Yamato's cat ear, "Don't touch him like that!"

Taichi's eyes widened slightly in surprise, "You, Daisuke…" he glared, "You really care for him?"

"Of course I do!" Daisuke shouted, anger in his voice, "Yamato's my friend!"

Taichi stared, _"I'm_ your friend, Daisuke."

"Well, not everything is about you, Taichi!" Daisuke said, narrowing his brown eyes. He wrapped an arm around the flushed Yamato, "Yamato's my friend too! And right now, he's more important than you!"

"…What?"

"I said, he's more important than you!"

"Daisuke…" Yamato said, stunned as Taichi's eyes widened.

"Daisuke." Taichi's gaze hardened. "Say that again."

"At this moment," Daisuke said, meeting Taichi's eyes seriously, "Yamato is more important to me than you are."

Taichi stared, then narrowed his eyes in a cold anger which had him stalking towards Yamato with heavy steps. Yamato stared up at Taichi, but Daisuke stood in front of him protectively.

"Daisuke," there was a dangerous tone in Taichi's voice, "Get out of the way."

"No."

"Daisuke." Taichi said again. "I don't want to hurt you."

"No." Daisuke repeated. "I will."

And then he pulled back his fist and swung it into Taichi's face. Taichi hissed in pain and stumbled back, clutching his bruised cheek. Yamato watched in stunned shock as Taichi gave Daisuke a dark, angry glare.

"Daisuke-" Yamato stepped forward, but Daisuke moved to block him, and Yamato watched with wide eyes as he grimaced as he got the brunt of Taichi's fist to his face. He glared.

"Hey…" Yamato backed away with wide eyes as Daisuke aimed a punch at Taichi's stomach, causing Taichi to gasp in pain and hit him back, dealing an uppercut which had Daisuke choking. "Hey!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Daisuke_?_!" Taichi bellowed, wild anger in his eyes, "Why the hell are you defending him? Why the fuck are you protecting him!_?_"

"What the hell is wrong with _you_, Taichi!_?_" Daisuke countered viciously as he gasped. "You're purposely making things difficult! How can you tell Yamato you'll take his virginity, just like that?_!_ Why did you oppose Ken_!_?"

He glared and directed a kick towards Taichi's abdomen but Taichi grabbed his leg roughly. Daisuke's eyes narrowed and he ripped his leg away, leaping back to dodge Taichi's swift punch.

Yamato watched as it was Taichi's turn to sidestep Daisuke's attack. He did it swiftly, and Yamato remembered how Daisuke had told him they played soccer.

"Give up, Daisuke." Taichi said as he got Daisuke with a roundhouse kick, staring down at him with narrowed brown eyes as the mahogany haired man gasped as he fell to the floor, "You can't beat me."

Daisuke glared, his hands clutching dirt. He shot up and before Taichi could react, kneed him in the stomach, causing him to gasp and choke. "Take that!" He yelled.

"Fuck." Taichi muttered. He snapped his gaze up then rushed forward, shoving Daisuke to the ground and raining punches down on him furiously.

Yamato's eyes widened as Daisuke fought to defend himself. He dashed forward towards the two fighting men, _"_STOP IT!" He screamed hoarsely, "AREN'T YOU TWO FRIENDS?_!_"

Taichi's eyes widened and his punch missed Daisuke's face, hitting the ground of the damaged flower garden. He stared down at Daisuke's bruised form. "Daisuke…"

"Taichi." Daisuke croaked.

Taichi's eyes softened. He sighed and got off Daisuke, rising and turning his narrowed gaze to Yamato, "This, is all your fault." He hissed.

"It's not, Taichi," Daisuke said lowly as he raised himself from the garden floor as Yamato stilled. "You know it isn't."

Taichi bit his lip. He glared at Yamato, moving towards him. "Taichi." Daisuke said warningly.

"Daisuke," Taichi said as he brushed past Yamato coldly. "You should go see Jyou and get those wounds treated."

With one last, cold glare at the frozen Yamato, he left the secret flower garden. Yamato felt the movement return to his bones and he sprinted quickly to Daisuke's side, "Daisuke!"

"Ouch…" Daisuke grimaced, "That guy's punches are as rough as ever!"

"Oh god," Yamato said, guilt in his blue eyes, which felt as if they were burning- with tears. He lowered his head, the flower dropping from his hair. "I'm so sorry, Daisuke!"

Daisuke smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, "I'm fine, Yama-chan. I'm an experienced fighter." He winked.

Yamato felt his eyes brim with tears of guilt. "D-Daisuke…" god, it was all his fault! What the hell had he been doing standing there like an idiot_?_! He should have done something! Like punching that bastard!

"Ah look," Daisuke said as he reached his hand down towards the fallen white flower, "Your daisy fell off. It's dirty now."

Yamato watched with wide, tearful blue eyes as Daisuke smiled and brushed the dirt carefully away from the pure white flower. He wiped the dirt on his hand away on his pants. He raised his gaze towards Yamato and his smile widened, the corners of his lips touching the bruise on his face as he reached up and tucked the symbol of innocence behind Yamato's ear, which held another deeper meaning the blond wasn't aware of.

"There. It's clean again."

* * *

><p>"Ishida Yamato," Jun raised an eyebrow as her roommate stomped into the room, "Is driving me fucking crazy!"<p>

Jun smirked, "Isn't he?"

Sora glared at her, and she said, smiling slyly, "Care to release your sexual frustration?"

"Not now," Sora muttered, chin on her pillow, "I just came back from Taichi's."

"So much for trying to talk to him." Jun said in amusement.

"It's his fault." Sora grumbled. "I did try to talk to him."

"Fucked you sore, didn't he?"

Sora rolled her eyes, "He was rougher than before."

Jun smirked, "He fucked you up the ass."

"Shut up."

"Maybe he was imagining you were Yamato." Jun said.

"Taichi hates Yamato."

"He still lusts for him though." Jun pointed out, "Remember what he said?"

"It's 'cause of those cat ears, isn't it?"

Sora sighed, "Yeah."

Jun smiled. "Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"…S-Sora!"

Sora blinked. She turned her gaze to Jun, who was looking at her with half lidded eyes. "Sora!" Jun gasped lowly. Sora's eyes widened as Jun threw her head back, her cheeks flushed as her hands cupped her cat ears, "Fuck me, my Goddess!"

Sora stared for a while, her orange eyes wide, before they narrowed as Jun grinned and she flung a pillow at her, "JUN!"

Jun laughed, collapsing onto the bed, "Oh God-I mean, Goddess!" She howled, "You should have seen the look on your face!"

Sora growled and leapt on top of Jun, glaring down at her grinning face, "Oh I'll fuck you alright!"

Jun smirked, fluttering her eyelashes as she brushed her thumbs against her cat ears, "Should I leave these on?"

"Fuck you."

Jun giggled, then winked, "That's how he says your name, isn't he?" She said in amusement, "I don't blame you, he's…virginal."

Sora stared at her. "He's a virgin, Jun."

"He's more virginal than a virgin."

"…That doesn't even make sense!"

Jun just smiled, "Yamato's driving you crazy, is he?" She purred, reaching up lithe fingers to curl around Sora's neck, "Well, he's driving me crazy too."

"Seriously?"

"Uhuh. But you know, he's mine," Jun smirked at Sora's surprised. "So that isn't a problem."

"Huh?" Sora said, raising an eyebrow, "Since when did Yamato belong to you?"

"Since I touched those cat ears," Jun smiled slyly, her eyes glinting, "And he mewled for _me_."

Sora stared, then scoffed, swiping Jun's cat hairband off her head, "You sly…_dog_!"

"Dog? I'm a cat," Jun meowed at her, then giggled, "Should I mewl for you, Sora?"

"Oh shut up, Jun," Sora muttered, pushing her back onto the bed, "Do you want to be fucked or not?"

"I thought you didn't want to fuck me." Jun smirked. "You know, my brother's rooming with Yamato."

"…And?"

"Aren't you afraid for our little virgin's virtue?"

"Daisuke…" Sora murmured, "Wouldn't do anything to him."

"Really," Jun asked skeptically, but she was smirking, "Even after our displays with Yamato? I doubt even our Dai-chan will be able to resist."

"Well," Sora sighed, "It's not as if Daisuke's gonna rape Yamato. I can't see him taking advantage of anyone."

Jun smiled up at her, "You care about him, don't you?" She asked. "Even though you lust for him so."

"Why do you say that?"

"'Cause if it were any other guy, you would have gotten into their pants by now," Jun shrugged with a grin. "And yet, our dear little Yamato's still a virgin."

Sora stared, then sighed. "I guess," she said. "He's my friend."

"I'm your friend too, Sora."

"No Jun, you don't get it. Yamato- he's," Sora paused. "Innocent. Virginal, as you said. If I came onto him, he would feel, confused and betrayed. He might be even hurt. I mean, look at how he reacted when I touched him in that shoot." She shrugged helplessly, "I'm his, only friend here."

"He doesn't understand the concept of friends with benefits."

"Yeah. God," Sora moaned, resting her head on Jun's chest. "And now Taichi wants his virginity! Why the hell did Ken bring him here? He's too innocent for the porn industry!"

"Maybe Ken wants him too," Jun said. She smiled up at Sora, "But, you have a point. What if we make him less innocent?"

"How?" Sora deadpanned. "He's a virgin, and you expect him to become a sex god in a week?"

"Nah, I was thinking more along the lines of a competition."

"A competition?"

"Uhuh. For our dear Yama-chan's virginity," Jun winked slyly, "Between you and me."

"Or who knows, maybe we could invite the others too! I mean pretty soon the Queen's gonna want him too. And if she does, the King will probably follow," Jun said, with a shrug, "Hell, the Prince might even be charmed away from his Princess."

"What is Yamato in, a harem?" Sora snorted, "Besides, we all know who's gonna win."

"Who?"

"The God, of course."

"Oh." Jun blinked. "Oh yeah. He wants him too, doesn't he?"

"Ah but wait," she added suddenly. "What about the Emperor?"

"Hmmm," Sora said contemplatively. "I did see him looking at Yamato with those eyes…"

Awww," Jun grinned, "Yama-chan's so lucky! Wanted by all those hot guys." She smirked, "And hot girls, of course."

Sora smirked back, "Well,' she said, "I don't think he'll think he's lucky. He'll probably be horrified."

"If he finds out," Jun pointed out, smiling. "Do you think he will?"

"Of course," Sora replied, "Have you forgotten what _he_ said just now?"

"Nope," Jun said with a grin. "Just confirming."

"So, can we fuck now?" She smiled, "Before you run away from me to Yamato's room and ravage him on his bed."

"I wouldn't do that."

Jun just smiled up at her, "Fuck me, Goddess." She purred.

Sora rolled her eyes, but smiled. She slipped one hand up Jun's shirt and the other up her skirt, caressing her breast and teasing her clit with skillful fingers, causing her to moan.

"With pleasure, my Trickster."

Jun smiled, letting out a breathless gasp as Sora lowered her mouth, sucking at her breast. "T-Those cat ears are really sensitive you know," she managed, "Like his cock, but they're," she gasped again as Sora's fingers brushed against the nipple of her other breast. "_Soft_."

"Shut up already, Jun," Sora growled against Jun's pert nipple. "Or I swear I'll tie you to the bed and tease you until _you_ go crazy."

"I swear, if he twitches those fucking cat ears one more time…"

Jun giggled, then let out a sharp gasp as Sora's fingers entered her. She groaned, arching her back and panting breathlessly.

"O-Of course, my Goddess."

* * *

><p>Yamato walked along the hallway, hands in his pockets, lost in his thoughts. Daisuke was with Jyou, and he'd told him to take a walk around while he got his wounds treated. Apparently, Jyou was their resident doctor. Something had tugged at him again, but he had ignored it, not at all in the state to contemplate what it was.<p>

Yamato looked up when he had reached his destination. He had asked Daisuke where Sora's room was before he had left. He had left, for he'd feel even more guilty had he stayed there, and because he needed to talk to Sora.

_"I mean, we're friends right?"_

Sora had said they were friends. Yamato bit his lip, brushed away the past memory, and reached up to open the door.

"Sora? It's me-"

His voice was cut off at the sight before him, which his blue eyes widened at. Sora was on the bed, on top of Jun, who was clothed in just her underwear. Sora wasn't naked, but she was moving against the almost naked Jun in a way which made her moan and arch her back as she slipped her hands up Sora's shirt, who gasped and leaned down to bite Jun's neck, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"W-What-" Yamato stuttered, face bright red as Jun moved to pull Sora's pants down.

"S-Sora!" Jun managed.

"What," Yamato started as Sora growled, "I told you to shut up about Yamato, didn't I?"

"You really shouldn't say that-ah!" Jun gasped, whining as Sora pinched her breasts, moving, grinding against her hard, "With w-who's behind you right now-"

"Eh?" Sora blinked. She turned, and her eyes widened as she saw Yamato standing, his hand frozen on the doorknob. "Yamato!"

"S-Sora…" Yamato said, blushing furiously. "I-I should have knocked. I'm sorry for interrupting!"

"I-"

Yamato retreated and slammed the door before Sora could continue her sentence. He turned and ran all the way to the lift, a furious blush on his cheeks.

_"Oh god, oh god! I did not just see that!"_

* * *

><p>Yamato was lying on the bed, biting his lip, when Daisuke opened the door with a loud bang.<p>

"Yama-chan!" Daisuke said cheerfully, "Look! I'm all healed!"

Yamato didn't reply, and Daisuke blinked. "Yama-chan?"

"Go away."

"Eh? What's wrong?" Daisuke said, blinking. He closed the door, then moved towards Yamato, "Are you okay?"

His eyes widened when Yamato whimpered. "Yama-chan…"

"I saw Sora…in her room…" Yamato trailed off, cheeks red. He squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment, "And now I'm…"

"Aroused?"

Yamato nodded, curling up further on the bed, and Daisuke smiled at him, "No need to be ashamed!" He said brightly, "Sora does have that effect on her audience! "

"So," Daisuke blinked, "Why aren't you jerking off?"

Yamato shot him a glare, "Because it's not right," he growled, "Sora's my friend! How can I-"

To his surprise, Daisuke smirked at him. "Hey," he said, "No need to be so morally uptight, Yama-chan. This is a porn company after all."

Yamato blushed at the look in Daisuke's eyes. "Shut up," he muttered, turning away. "I just won't, okay? If it wasn't 'cause of them…" he bit his lip.

"Even though you're in pain?" Daisuke smiled as he looked at Yamato's strained features. "You really are hard, aren't you?"

"What do you think." Yamato muttered, inwardly cursing himself for wearing such tight jeans. He knew he shouldn't have bought them even if they had been the only pair which fit him.

He felt annoyance when Daisuke laughed, "You're so cute, Yama-chan," he said, amusement in his voice, "Well, let me help you."

"Eh? Hey!" Yamato yelped as Daisuke forced him onto his stomach, pinning his hands and legs to the bed with his weight and unbuttoning his jeans, sliding them down his hips, "What are you-ah!"

"Wow, you really are sensitive, aren't you?" Daisuke smiled against Yamato's neck as the blond let out a cry of pleasure, "How many times have you been aroused?"

"Ahhh!" Yamato cried out as Daisuke jerked his cock, pleasure rushing through him, "D-Daisuke!"

"Don't do that, Yama-chan," Daisuke murmured against his ear, "Or you might just turn me on."

Yamato's blue eyes widened. "D-Dai-haah!" He whimpered as Daisuke's fingers slipped into his cat ears, "N-No!"

Daisuke smiled as Yamato whined, his back straightening, his cheeks flushed. "Yama-chan…" he murmured. "Am I giving you enough pleasure? Or should I give you more?"

"E-Enough-ahhh!" Yamato cried out, his eyes squeezed shut, his hands clutching tightly onto the bedsheets as Daisuke caressed the inside of his cat ears. "T-That's enough, Daisuke!" His voice cracked, "Stop!"

"Yamato…" Daisuke's voice was low, and Yamato's eyes shot open in shock as he felt Daisuke's arousal against his ass. "You really…"

"W-What?" Yamato stuttered, cheeks heavily flushed. Why…why was Daisuke aroused? He hadn't even done anything!

Daisuke smiled and bit at his ear, causing Yamato to gasp sharply, "D-Daisuke?" He said, nervousness in his voice, "H-Hey…"

"Don't worry," Daisuke's voice flowed through his ear as Yamato felt the older man's erection in between his ass cheeks, "I'll restrain myself for you."

"Eh-haaah!" Yamato cut himself off with a pleasure filled whine as Daisuke started to stroke him. He blushed as he heard a moan that didn't sound like his. "D-Daisuke…"

"Yama-chan," Daisuke seemed to be smiling, or smirking. Yamato gasped as Daisuke thrust his fingers into his cat ear again, causing him to whimper helplessly, "Are you going to come?"

"Ahhh…" Yamato whimpered as Daisuke brushed his thumb against the tip of his leaking cock, "Daisuke…please…"

Daisuke groaned and grinded his erection against him, and Yamato gasped, "D-Daisuke-!"

"Sorry…" Daisuke said breathlessly. "Didn't mean to do that…"

His hand moved again, and Yamato let out a helpless sound of pleasure as Daisuke pleasured him, jerking his cock as he pressed his own hard cock against him, "Daisuke!" He cried out, his body shaking. He raised his hands, but Daisuke caught his wrists and forced them back onto the bed as he growled, pinning Yamato to the bed with his body. And then he began to move, and Yamato let out little noises of helpless pleasure which increased the hardness against his back, "Ahhh…haa-ah…!"

"Yamato," Daisuke groaned, "Can I?"

Not even knowing what he was doing with the pleasure engulfing him, Yamato nodded weakly. Daisuke smiled and with a low moan, began to thrust down against Yamato, grinding his hard cock against his ass, causing Yamato to gasp and whimper in a way which was almost pretty.

"D-Daisuke…" Yamato gasped breathlessly, squirming, his fingernails digging into the bedsheets. Pleasure shot through him as Daisuke curled his fingers in his cat ears and gave a particularly hard tug and thrust, his hard cock settling and moving in between his ass cheeks, causing him to mewl, "D-Daisuke! I-I'm-"

"Yama-" Daisuke gasped, then let out a low groan. "-chan…"

"D-Daisuke!" Yamato gave a final, choked cry as pleasure filled his senses and he came, his back arching. He gasped as he released into Daisuke's hand, then buried his head into the pillow and whimpered softly. _"Oh god…"_

"Yamato…!"

Yamato's eyes opened in surprise as he felt Daisuke's cock which was still pressed against him begin to soften. Daisuke removed his hand from his pants and he turned around, and felt himself flush as Daisuke stared at him, panting slightly.

"Sorry…" Daisuke gave him a tired, sheepish grin, "Looks like I came too…"

Yamato blushed at that, and Daisuke laughed. He reached out to ruffle Yamato's hair but decided against it as Yamato gave him a glare, instead giving Yamato a cheerful smile.

"Come on, Yama-chan! Let's go take a shower to clean ourselves up!"

"No way am I bathing with you." Yamato grumbled in embarrassment, wrapping his arms around himself , "You pervert."

"What? Hey- I was helping you!" Daisuke pouted at him, "Don't I even get a thank you?"

"I could have taken care of it myself!"

"Yeah right – you said you didn't want to jack off to Sora and her partner," Daisuke rolled his eyes and Yamato flushed, "You would be hard for a long time if I hadn't come!" He held out his hands, "Pun not intended."

Yamato glowered at him, and Daisuke just smiled at him, "Well I did come," he said, "Looks like I benefitted too!"

Yamato blushed and looked away. "Pervert." He muttered. "Getting aroused, just like that…"

"Can't help it- you were too cute," Daisuke said, looking at him. Yamato looked back at him with flushed cheeks and he smiled, reaching out to pat Yamato's cheek with his clean hand.

"Shut up."

Daisuke smirked, "Well," he said, looking down at his other hand, "What should I do with this?"

"Go and wash it away!" Yamato yelled at him, "And next time, don't touch me again!"

He felt his annoyance increase when Daisuke grinned at him, "You really are cute!" He exclaimed. He winked at Yamato and moved as if to taste the blond's cum.

"Daisuke!" Yamato yelled, horrified.

"Just kidding!" Daisuke said. He quickly got off the bed at Yamato's incredulous glare, winking as he headed to the bathroom, "Well I'm gonna take a shower, Yama-chan!"

Yamato stared. He groaned, burying his face into the pillow as he tried to will away the flaming heat on his cheeks.

"That _idiot_!"

* * *

><p>Heh. You know you liked it, Yama-chan...See what you're missing out on, Taichi? Bad Jun and Sora =p<p>

Two more (or three) parts to go to the end of this episode! Episode three should be the start of the plot, I think. Yeah there is a plot lol, kind of. Kinda mild episode but it's necessary to establish background and stuff. But there will be more Taichi-Yamato interaction in future. ;)


	9. Episode 2: Friendship: Part 3

**Important Author's Note:** So, sad to say but I'm losing confidence. And life kinda sucks right now so coupled with that, I need to take a break. I mean, I love writing and reading and I've learnt alot but writing is becoming like work for me, almost like a chore. And the last thing I want is for it to be grotesquely mutated into that, entertainment into labor, subverting the very meaning and value of entertainment and enjoyment itself.

I know this is sudden but since my parents' almost divorce a decade ago I've always made my own decisions. So now I'm making my own decision again. This is kinda hard for me, 'cause writing is like music to me, pulling me out of depression and I love my laptop as much as I love my piano and guitar and earpieces, but I've thought about it and I need a break from writing. Digimon and its characters has taught me so much, and it's time to let go.

I'm telling this here 'cause my profile is already too long and I doubt anybody will read anyway. I guess you readers deserve to know since I don't want to just disappear like so many other authors, without a word. So since this is the story with the most reviews I thought I'd say it here. I'm also telling this early so the good news is, I have plans for my stories and I want to finish them before I leave the scene. As for Desire, well I guess you can expect up to the middle of the third episode, maybe even end. Don't count on it though. But I'll try to update faster so I have more time for my studies and life.

I'm not sure how long the break will last. I have to finish my exams and I have to get my confidence back. But thank you to everyone who appreciates my writing, you have no idea how much that means to me.

Right. Done with all the angst. On with the story :)

_"Stories help you to understand the world." -A.N._

* * *

><p>Yamato was woken up from his sleep when he heard a knock on the door. He got up, his blond hair messy as he mumbled, "Damn…I fell asleep again."<p>

The knock sounded again and Yamato slipped off the bed. He could hear the shower running. Assuming Daisuke was still bathing, he made his way to the door, opening it.

Sora smiled at him. "Yamato."

"S-Sora." Yamato said in surprise. The sight of her reminded him of what he had seen, and he felt warmth flood to his cheeks.

"I'm sorry about just now," Sora told him with an apologetic smile, "I-didn't know you would come."

"Uh-yeah-" Yamato said, trying not to think of the double entrende of Sora's words. "It's…fine."

"Can I talk to you?"

Yamato nodded. Sora moved back and he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Where's Daisuke?"

"Bathing." Yamato said, cheeks flushing again. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Yamato," Sora said, sounding truly apologetic, and he turned to look at her. "Not only about just now, but also about this morning."

"I mean, Taichi was- I didn't have a choice, you know?" Sora said, meeting his eyes. "I know, you've never been touched like that before, so it was probably a huge shock to you. I'm sorry if you thought I had betrayed you."

"Sora…" Yamato said. He conjured a smile at her forlorn expression, "No it's fine…I understand."

"Really?"

"Yeah…you were only trying to help right?" Yamato said. He averted his gaze slightly, "And, I guess, this is a porn company…"

"Yeah." Sora said, her voice low. She looked at him, "So…we're still friends right?"

"Yeah." Yamato smiled at her. "We are."

"I just…" Yamato clenched his fist, "Didn't know a guy could be touched like that…"

"Yeah." Sora said, looking at him.

There was a silence, before Sora said, "So, why did you come to my room?"

"Uh," Yamato said, "I wanted to ask your advice on something…"

"Yeah?"

"Daisuke was hurt in a fight with Yagami," Yamato said and Sora's eyes widened in surprise, "And it's my fault…"

"Why is it your fault?"

"'Cause he was protecting me from Yagami," Yamato sighed, "Yagami said it was my fault."

"I've…ruined their friendship."

"That's not true Yamato," Sora said to him comfortingly, "Taichi's just mean."

Yamato blinked, "Isn't he your friend?"

"That doesn't mean he's not mean."

"I mean, Daisuke told me about their promise to you," Yamato said, looking away, "I think he was angry since Daisuke told me…"

"I see." Sora said.

"Well," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder and he turned to her. Sora smiled, "Don't worry about it, okay? They'll make up."

"You sure?"

"Uhuh. Taichi and Daisuke have always been good friends, even until now," Sora reassured him. She winked, "They'll be fine. And, Daisuke may not look like it, but he's a fighter."

"Alright then…"

"Or," Sora said, "I can go and talk to Taichi if you want."

"No, that's okay," Yamato said, shaking his head, "I don't want to trouble you. And I don't think he's in a good mood."

"Hmmm okay then." Sora said. She smiled at Yamato and removed her hand from his shoulder, "Take care, okay?"

"Yeah." Yamato smiled. "Thanks, Sora."

Sora grinned, "It's getting late," she observed as she looked out the windows. She turned back and smiled at Yamato, "Want to go get an early dinner?"

"Time flies." Yamato murmured as he shifted his sapphire gaze to the sky. He sighed, then looked at Sora with a smile.

"Alright, Sora."

* * *

><p>"Yama-chan!" Daisuke greeted him when he entered their room, "Where did you go?"<p>

Yamato shrugged, "Dinner with Sora."

"Oh, a date?_!_" Daisuke grinned mischievously.

"Dinner, not a dinner date!" Yamato glared at him.

"Awww." Daisuke said, smiling, "Why didn't you invite me?"

"You were bathing."

"Oh yeah."

Yamato looked at him. "Sora said you were a fighter." He mentioned.

"She did?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I am!" Daisuke blinked at him, "Didn't I tell you that?"

"Oh yeah!" Daisuke said so suddenly that Yamato started, "Where's the daisy?"

"In my pocket?"

"Whaaat?" Daisuke exclaimed and Yamato glowered at him, "Why?_!_"

"'Cause I don't like it in my hair." Yamato said dryly.

"B-But you'll crush it!"

"Let it be crushed then." Yamato said, walking forward.

"But Yama-chan!"

Yamato sighed. He reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out the little flower, "Here it is," he said, "All fine and dandy. So stop your whining."

"It's not!" Daisuke protested and Yamato blinked as he leapt off the bed and snatched the daisy away from his hand, "How could you treat it so badly, Yama-chan?_!_"

Yamato stared as Daisuke smoothed the petals out with careful fingers, then smiled. "Yay!" He said happily, "It's pretty again!"

"You're so weird." Yamato mumbled as he advanced forward. He looked around, "Hey, did you see my guitar?"

"Your guitar?"

"Oh, it's there." Yamato said. He turned and moved towards his guitar case, unzipping it.

"You play the guitar?"

Yamato nodded as he lifted his guitar. He made his way over to the bed, sitting down on it and beginning to tune his guitar.

"Cool!" Daisuke grinned widely, "Will you play a song for me, Yama-chan?"

"Hmmm," Yamato said, "Maybe. What song do you want?"

"Well…" Daisuke seemed to contemplate as he held the daisy carefully in his hand, "What about Butterfly?"

"By Wada Kouji?"

"Uhuh! Do you know that song?"

"Know it? I love it." Yamato smiled.

"Really?" Daisuke grinned, "Wow! Great minds think alike, Yama-chan!"

Yamato smirked. "Your mind is great?" He said as he strummed a chord. "I would beg to differ."

"Hey!"

Yamato laughed. He didn't know why, but he felt relaxed. Well, perhaps it was because he had made up with Sora, and was reassured Sora was still his friend. They had chatted and laughed together in the cafeteria, just like old friends.

Daisuke smiled at him, "You're cute when you laugh-"

"And I should laugh more."

"…Eh?" Daisuke said, and Yamato smirked, "How did you know?"

Yamato shrugged, "That's what you said when I smiled," he said, shifting his gaze to Daisuke with a raised eyebrow, "According to you, I'm cute in whatever I do."

"Of course! That's why you're Yama-chan!"

"…Whatever."

"Anyway," he said as he strummed another series of chords, "This isn't an electric guitar."

"You want an electric guitar?"

"Well, it's not as if I can get one-"

"I can!" Daisuke said, and Yamato blinked at him. "Wait here!"

"Eh-Daisuke-" Yamato blinked as Daisuke was already out of the room. He sighed, a wry smile on his lips as he strummed another chord.

"Tch. He really is weird."

* * *

><p>Yamato was humming when Daisuke burst back into their room, a wide grin on his face and an electric guitar in one of his hands, an amplifier tucked under his other arm. "Tadaaaaa!"<p>

"Where did you get that?" Yamato asked, surprised.

Daisuke grinned, "It's mine!" He said. Yamato's jaw dropped and he laughed, "Just kidding! I don't play the guitar!"

He closed the door behind him then practically skipped to Yamato, holding out the electric guitar to him, "Here, Yama-chan!"

Yamato stared at the electric guitar, before he put his own guitar carefully aside and took hold of it. "You sure I can use this?"

"Uhuh!"

Yamato smiled. "Thanks, Daisuke." He said. He positioned the guitar carefully on his lap as Daisuke moved to plug it in.

Daisuke smiled after he had plugged in the guitar and amplifier, humming happily as he twirled the daisy in his hands, moving to sit down on the bed beside Yamato, "Do you need music?"

"It's fine." Yamato smiled. "I remember the song."

"But, I have to tune it first." He said, looking at the red electric guitar comtemplatively, "It hasn't been used for quite some time."

"Where did you get it from?"

"Oh, somewhere." Daisuke said distractedly, his gaze on the daisy in his hands.

Yamato glanced at him, then shrugged and reached a hand to the headstock, turning knobs and testing out the sound of the strings as he began to tune the guitar, the electric sounds resounding in the room.

Daisuke hummed lightly, "Don't you need a tuner? Or a piano?"

"Nah, it's fine. The sound's quite clear."

"You play by ear, Yama-chan?"

"Sort of." Yamato said. He removed his hand from the headstock and moved it to the neck, fingers arching on the strings and strumming a chord to test the sound, "Right." He smiled and began to play.

Daisuke started. "Wow." He said in surprise, the daisy almost falling from his hand, "You're good!"

Yamato smirked, "Am I?" He said leisurely as the strong electric sounds of the guitar filled the air.

"Yeah! You could be in a band! It sounds like the original!" Daisuke grinned, "Hey, can I sing?_!_"

"Sure."

_"Gokigen na chou ni natte," _Daisuke sang cheerfully, and Yamato smiled, _"Kirameku kaze ni notte!"_

_"Ima sugu, kimi ni ai ni yukou!"_

Yamato laughed as his fingers moved back and forth. Daisuke was a little off pitch, but who cared? _"Yokei ni koto nante," _he joined in smoothly, smirking as Daisuke looked at him in surprise, _"Wasureta hou ga mashi sa."_

_"Kore ijou, jikan wa nai."_

Daisuke blinked, then smiled at Yamato, _"Nani ga wow wow wow wow," _ they sang together, meeting each other's eyes, _"Kono sora ni todoku no darou?"_

_"Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow," _Yamato sang as his fingers held onto the last notes. He gave a quick wink at Daisuke, who smiled and sang, _"Ashita no yotei mo wakaranaiiii!"_

_"Mugendai na yume no ato wo," _Yamato blinked at Daisuke, who just smiled and shrugged, _"Nani wo nai yo no naka ja-"_

"I forgot this part." Daisuke said, interrupting him with a sheepish grin as he leaned forward and tucked the daisy in the blond's hair and Yamato was tempted to roll his eyes as he continued playing the electric guitar, singing the next part.

_"Omoi wo makesou ni naru kedo," _Yamato drew out the last note, shifting his gaze to Daisuke, who grinned.

_"Stay shigachi wa imeeji darake no," _Daisuke trilled, "_Tayorinai tsubasa demo, kitto toberu sa!"_

_"Oh~" _Yamato smiled as he played out a smooth crescendo with lithe fingers, singing, "_My-"_

Daisuke smiled, locking his gaze with Yamato's as they sang, _"Lov-"_

The door opened, "Daisuke, are you alright-"

Silence fell when Yamato stopped playing at the sight of the figure at the door, and Daisuke paused in his singing in surprise. Yamato stared, and Taichi stared back at him in surprise, before his brown eyes narrowed as he looked at him coldly.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Taichi!" Daisuke said, "He's my roommate!"

"Daisuke," Taichi said. "That electric guitar-"

"Oh, Yama-chan can play Butterfly on it!" Daisuke said quickly, as Yamato remained silent, "That's awesome, isn't it?_!_"

"Whatever." Taichi said, his brown eyes cold. He looked at Daisuke, and the coldness faded away a little, "Well. It seems you're alright."

He turned. "I'm going then."

"Taichi-" Daisuke began but Taichi had already gone away. He sighed.

"Sorry, Yama-chan."

"It's fine." Yamato said quietly. He looked up then put the electric guitar aside, "You…can return this."

Without waiting for Daisuke's reply, he stood up and strode out of the open door, the daisy falling from his hair.

* * *

><p>Yamato looked towards the end of the hallway. Taichi was nearing the lift. He entered the lift, then turned, seeming to be pressing a button as Yamato walked swiftly forward. He seemed to have entered Taichi's field of vision as those brown eyes became even colder than before, even from such a distance. He walked faster, knowing he would not reach in time.<p>

The lift doors began to close as he was about a few feet away. Yamato sprinted forward, and Taichi's expression didn't change. He met those narrowed brown eyes almost challengingly, before they were obscured by the lift doors, and quickly raised his gaze before the number in red could disappear.

"Yama-chan!"

Yamato lowered his gaze. He turned and strode back towards Daisuke's room as the lift ascended. Daisuke was running towards him. He placed his hands on his shoulders when he reached him, "Yama-chan," he said, "What were you doing?_!_"

"Trying to catch Yagami."

"Why?" Daisuke stared at him, "Have you forgotten what he said to you?_!_ What if you were alone with him in the lift_!_?"

"It's not as if he could rape me in a few minutes." Yamato said dryly.

There was silence, before Daisuke said more seriously, "Yamato," he said, "I am being serious you know. And so was Taichi."

"He said he will have you, and if he can help it, he will."

Yamato bit his lip as Daisuke said, "Come on," his voice was softer, "Let's go back."

Yamato nodded, and with Daisuke's arm around his shoulder, started to head back to their room. They entered their room, and Daisuke moved to pick up the electric guitar from the bed, "I need to get dinner," he said, "I'm hungry."

"Go ahead." Yamato said.

Daisuke smiled at him. "It's alright, I can ask Ken-"

"I won't run away," Yamato said, looking at him. "If that's what you're afraid of."

"Really?"

Yamato shrugged. "It's not as if I know where he's going."

"Yamato…" Daisuke said, moving towards him, "Why were you chasing after him, really?"

Yamato averted his gaze, "I guess," he said, "I just wanted to make things right."

"Eh?"

"It's my fault you guys had a quarrel." Yamato said quietly. "I don't want to trouble Sora again, so I thought I'd try to talk to him myself."

"Eh? You can't do that!" Daisuke said, staring at him, "It's dangerous!"

Yamato just shrugged tiredly. "It's not as if I can." He said. "Unless he comes here. Which I doubt he will."

"Oh."

"So," Yamato gave a smirk as he moved to unplug the amplifier and guitar, "Go get your food, Daisuke."

"Alright." Daisuke nodded with a smile, as he gathered the items. He turned, before seeming to remember something. Yamato blinked as Daisuke gasped softly, and turned back towards him, "Yama-chan!"

"What?"

"You dropped this just now," Yamato blinked as Daisuke put the amplifier down and reached into his pocket. He moved forward, and held out the daisy towards him. "You have to take better care of it!"

Yamato sighed, and took the flower from Daisuke, "Yeah, yeah." He mumbled, "It's you who keep putting it in my hair."

"'Cause it looks really pretty in your hair!" Daisuke said cheerfully. He placed a hand on Yamato's head, heedless of the blond's glare, then winked, picked the amplifier back up and proceeded to exit the room, "We should sing together again sometime, Yama-chan! You have a really pretty voice!"

"Which is more than I can say for yours."

"Eh," Daisuke pouted at him, "You're so mean!"

Yamato shrugged, "That's for calling my voice pretty." He said wryly.

"But it is!"

"Yeah, whatever," Yamato waved his hand without the daisy in it, "Just go and get your dinner before you decide I'm food."

"Well," Daisuke said, "You tasted good."

Yamato choked, staring as Daisuke grinned at him, "Jokin'!"

"Daisuke-" Yamato growled.

"Well, see you later, Yama-chan!"

Yamato glared as Daisuke retreated, somehow managing to slam the door behind him. He sighed, cheeks slightly flushed, then turned his gaze to the delicate flower in his hand as the memory of cold brown eyes flashed in his mind.

_"The 40th floor. I should have known."_

* * *

><p>He didn't go to visit Yagami Taichi right away. Instead, he waited until Daisuke came back, while playing his own acoustic guitar. Daisuke had of course, announced his return cheerfully, and Yamato had smiled at him, half in fondness, half to distract his protective roommate. He'd offered to play for Daisuke, with a smile and shrug, which made the mahogany haired man delighted. He'd played <em>Target<em> for Daisuke, another song by Wada Kouji which Yamato knew and which seemed to be another one of Daisuke's favorites. He had played the usually fast and active song slowly on his guitar, and smiled as he hummed and Daisuke sang softly.

As he'd guessed, Daisuke was an early sleeper. He had to be, because of his position as the cameraman. Soon Daisuke was yawning, and Yamato said, "You should sleep." He said it smoothly, as if he hadn't planned it beforehand, "You'll be busy tomorrow right?"

"Not that busy…" Daisuke yawned, "But I am sleepy…"

"Sleep then." Yamato said, as he put down his guitar. "I'll turn off the lights."

"You're sleeping too?"

Yamato nodded and Daisuke smiled at him, "Can I cuddle you?"

"Must you?"

Daisuke nodded vigorously, and Yamato sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" Daisuke threw his hands up in the air, then yawned, causing Yamato to smile.

"Really…what's the other bed for?"

"For sex!" Daisuke announced cheerfully, and Yamato choked.

* * *

><p>It seemed that Daisuke was the sort of person who could not sleep in the darkness, as he kept a lamp by his bedside, which he turned on after Yamato had switched off all the lights. He was facing Daisuke, who had fallen asleep with his arms around him.<p>

Daisuke had fallen asleep before him, which was a good thing. Yamato looked at Daisuke's peacefully sleeping face, feeling a small smile form on his lips. The daisy was still in his hand. He placed it on the bed between them. Daisuke's arms were loose around him, and Yamato wriggled out of his hold.

He was soon away from Daisuke, who didn't stir an inch. He slipped quietly off the bed, looked back at Daisuke, then inhaled and turned his attention to his objective as he faced the door with narrowed blue eyes.

It was time to confront Yagami Taichi.


	10. Episode 2: Friendship: Part 4

Thank you to the people who showed support for me despite my Author's Note, I really appreciate it. I hope you will continue to show support for me. I know I'm not exactly a conventional writer. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. And to _Ominous_, thank you for understanding and I'm glad you understand. Your words really encouraged me. I have read them a few times. If you don't mind, could you create an account so we could communicate a bit better? I can reply your reviews as messages.

As said, here is the end of the episode on a slightly faster basis.

* * *

><p>The 40th floor had only one door at the end of the hallway, like the one above it. It was night, and the ding of the lift seemed to echo almost eerily in the empty hallway when Yamato stepped out of the lift onto a marble surface. He snorted as the lift doors closed and he walked along the smooth floor of the hallway. Even the floor of Yagami Taichi's-well, floor, had to be high class.<p>

Yamato turned his gaze to the glass as he walked along, his footsteps sounding in the empty silence of the hallway. The sky outside was dark, almost black, and he could barely make out the other tall buildings across. He bit his lip, and turned his gaze away.

Part of him wanted to turn back and stride quickly back to the lift, forget all about his plan. But he wasn't a coward, and so he continued forward to the almost ominous looking door ahead.

He stopped when he reached it, and he could almost hear the echo of his last footstep into the air. Sapphire eyes, bright in the dark, peered up, and Yamato reached out, opening the door.

Even in the darkness, he could feel that the room was spacious. It wasn't engulfed entirely in darkness, to Yamato's relief, for it would have only increased his sense of apprehension and dulled his determination. He closed the door behind him.

Something had told him Yagami Taichi wasn't an early sleeper like Daisuke, but he guessed that his intuition had been wrong this time. Yamato blinked at the figure on the bed illuminated by the moonlight. He slowly made his way towards it, lowering his gaze.

The man he had come to speak to was asleep, his brown eyes closed. There wasn't a scowl or frown or smile on his face. He slept with a neutral expression but somehow- Yamato thought dazedly as the moonlight shone through the window on Taichi's face; he seemed handsome even in his sleep.

Well. If Yagami Taichi was asleep what was he doing here? His purpose was defeated. But still, Yamato found himself staring down at Taichi. A lock of spiky brown hair fell in front of Taichi's closed eye and Yamato reached out instinctively, as if to brush it away-

He pulled his hand back quickly when Taichi's eyelid twitched, but it was too late. Before Yamato could react, Taichi's eyes had snapped open and that cold gaze was directed to him. Yamato moved slowly, hoping Taichi was looking at darkness, but Taichi's once limp hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, and Yamato let out a surprised gasp as he was pulled onto the bed.

He immediately moved to get up, but Taichi's hard body was soon on him and his warm hands were on his wrists, pinning them to the bed. Yamato fought back apprehension as he stared up into cold brown eyes.

"What," Taichi said, "Did you think I was asleep?"

Yamato stared back, "I came here to talk to you."

"Talk?" Taichi smirked at him coldly. "You're on my bed." He said. "Do you know what happens to people who enter my room, and end up on my bed?"

He knew, of course. Daisuke had called Yagami Taichi a sex god, had told him about his reputation. Yamato bit his lip, forcing away the thought that maybe this wasn't such a good idea as he said, "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be." Taichi said. His smirk widened as he leaned down towards Yamato, whispering in his ear. "This room is sound proofed. If I decide to fuck you now, no one will hear your screams."

"They'll know the next morning."

"And? " Taichi seemed to be raising an eyebrow, "What can they do? By then, your virginity will have already been gone."

"Ken would never forgive you." Yamato murmured.

"Ken," Taichi growled, "Is my friend. Don't assume you know him better than I do."

"So," Yamato shivered as Taichi slipped his fingers in between his in a pseudo loving gesture, "Why don't you shut up and let me fuck you?" He felt Taichi smirk against his cheek, "Don't you know your body is pure temptation?"

Yamato stilled as he felt the proof of Taichi's words against him. "I-I just wanted to talk."

He let out a yelp as Taichi growled and lifted his legs, hooking them over his shoulders like Sora had done. Only, Taichi was rougher than Sora had been, he soon discovered when Taichi ground down into him with a snarl, causing his blue eyes to widen.

"What," he said, "Are you scared?"

He didn't wait for Yamato's reply, "You know," Taichi's voice was low, "I think I'll take you now."

With those words, he leaned down and bit Yamato's neck, and Yamato let out a pained, surprised cry. Taichi thrust against him with a low growl, slipping his hand down Yamato's pants and plunging two fingers into him.

A strained cry left Yamato's throat, his body trembling, "Stop it!" He gasped, as he struggled to free his wrists from Taichi's one hand which had them in an iron grip, "Stop it, I said!"

"Who are you to command me?" Taichi smiled against his neck and moved his fingers, murmuring, "You're so tight."

Yamato released a choked gasp as Taichi thrust his fingers in deeper, "What the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled breathlessly, turning his head to the side as Taichi licked his trembling cat ear, "I said I just wanted to talk, didn't I?_!_"

"I don't want to talk to you." Taichi said, groaning as he thrust against Yamato's clothed entrance, eyes dark, "I want to fuck you."

"You-ah!" Yamato bit his lip hard to prevent any more embarrassing sounds from escaping as Taichi's tongue swirled about the inside of his cat ear, his cheeks heavily flushed, "I-Is sex all you have in your mind?_!_"

"Sex," Taichi said almost inadvertently, "And my friends."

"Yeah! That!" Yamato managed and Taichi took a moment to stare at him, "Friendship! That's what I came to talk to you about!"

"…You want to be my friend?"

"No!" Yamato glared incredulously, "Just get off me so I can talk!"

"Yeah, you can't talk now, can you," Taichi said, smirking as he leaned down and licked the shell of Yamato's ear, causing him to shiver, "You can barely speak when I'm touching you like this."

"That isn't the point!" Yamato yelled, his voice almost shrill, his cheeks flushed in reluctant pleasure, "Stop touching me already you fucking pervert!"

"Hmmm," Taichi said, "Maybe I will, when I come-" he moaned lowly as he pressed his erection closer to Yamato, "-in you."

"No way!" Yamato shouted, incredulity in his wide blue eyes. Somehow, his hands were free and he reached out, shoving roughly but futilely against Taichi's hard chest, flushing as the older man slipped his hand up his shirt, "I said, get off! Get off! And let me talk to you about Daisuke!"

"...Daisuke?"

"Yeah, Daisuke! Your friend!"

Taichi blinked. He withdrew a little, staring at Yamato's angry blue eyes, "You want to talk about Daisuke?"

"Yeah." Yamato said lowly.

"So," he continued, shooting a glare at the older man, "Get off me already!"

Taichi blinked again, before he smirked, "Why should I?"

"Because it's common courtesy to not molest the other person when he's trying to talk?" Yamato deadpanned.

To his surprise, Taichi laughed at him. Yamato stared as Taichi regarded him with amusement in his brown eyes. "Alright." He said. "I'll let you go."

"If," he continued casually, "You call me God."

"…What the hell?" Yamato voiced his thoughts.

"I said," Yamato gasped sharply as Taichi's fingers moved inside him, "Call me God."

"G-God?" Yamato stuttered in disbelief, "Why the hell would I call you that?_!_"

"Because I am," Taichi said with a confident smirk, "Kami-sama."

"I," Yamato growled, "Am not going to call you God."

"Hmmm." Taichi said, staring at him. He smiled, "Then, you'd like me to continue? Show you why I'm called God?" He murmured, drawing close to Yamato, desire in his brown eyes, "I wouldn't mind. At all."

"No!" Yamato shouted immediately as he tried to push Taichi who was closing in on him away, "Get your hands away from me, G-God!"

Taichi smirked, and drew away a bit. "What did you say?" He murmured, twitching a finger inside Yamato.

Yamato shot an icy glare at him, grimacing, "I said get away from me," he hissed, cheeks flushed, _"God."_

"Shouldn't you be more polite towards your God?"

Had Yamato not been scowling, he would have been more surprised at Taichi's grin, "Oh great Kami-sama," he spat, "Release me at once."

"My humble subject," Taichi said with an amused smirk, "You're missing one important word."

"…Please."

"What was that?" Taichi smiled, "I didn't hear you."

Yamato gritted his teeth. Hard. "Please release me, Kami-sama."

His annoyance grew tenfold when Taichi chuckled but to his relief, finally removed his fingers from him. "You know," he said when he moved back from him, brown eyes amused, "Just for that, maybe I won't fuck you tonight."

"Oh woe is me." Yamato rolled his eyes. "I was being sarcastic." He quickly said when he caught Taichi giving him a look.

Taichi smiled, brown eyes glinting. "Really."

"Yeah. Really." Yamato said lowly. He quickly got off the bed and made his way to the door before Taichi could change his mind. "Bye."

"Didn't you want to talk?" Taichi sounded amused in a way which made Yamato want to punch him, "About Daisuke?"

"I don't want to talk to you at all." Yamato turned back, growling at him.

Taichi raised an eyebrow at him as he stood on the floor, "That wasn't what you said."

Yamato grinded his teeth, "I just wanted to say," he said, "Daisuke treasures his friendship with you greatly, so don't hurt him."

"Hurt him?" Taichi said. "I didn't."

"Right, then what do you call those bandages all over his body?"

"I have bruises too," Taichi shrugged. He looked at Yamato, "It's not a big deal. We're fighters."

"…Fine." Yamato said. "Daisuke's still your friend?"

"Of course." Taichi said in a matter of fact tone.

Yamato was silent as he stared, "Then," he said, "What did I come here for?"

"To be fucked by me?"

Yamato glared at Taichi, who smirked, "It is a nice surprise," he said leisurely, "I didn't expect you to come looking for me."

"Of course," he added as Yamato turned away, "Even if I've decided not to fuck you today 'cause you amuse me," Yamato clenched his fist, "I will take your virginity."

"Bye." Yamato said with a tone of finality.

"Hmmm." Taichi smiled. "Hey."

"What?" Yamato gritted out, his hand on the doorknob.

"Give me a blow-job."

Yamato choked on thin air, as Taichi said, "Oh, you don't know what's a blow-job?" His voice was filled with amusement, "Should I be more direct then? I'm asking you to suck my coc-"

"W-Why?_!_" Yamato finally said.

"Why?" Taichi was looking at him with narrowed but amused brown eyes as he walked closer, "Because though I've decided not to fuck you today, I still need to come. And since I have an erection 'cause of you, you should get me off."

Yamato quickly opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, "No!" He bellowed, cat ears trembling in anger, "Get yourself off, you fucking pervert!"

Taichi looked at him, then smirked and lowered his gaze, "You're a little aroused too," he observed casually. "You little liar. You enjoyed what I was doing to you, didn't you?"

Yamato felt his face turn a vivid red as Taichi gave a guttural groan and smirked at him, brown eyes dark, "Actually that's a good idea," he said lowly as he reached a hand into his pants towards his bulging erection, "I'll get myself off by visualizing you screaming my name," he growled, smirking as he jerked his own erect cock, "As I fuck you."

"D-Do whatever you want!" Yamato screamed and turned, sprinting down the hallway.

"Oh I will!" Taichi's mocking voice called after him and Yamato gritted his teeth as his deep chuckle reverberated after him down the hallway, _"Yama-chan_."

_"Fuck, fuck fuck!"_ Yamato thought furiously as he jabbed the button near the lift. He panted, glaring at the closed lift doors, "I'm an idiot for even coming here in the first place!"

Daisuke and Taichi were still friends- according to Yagami Taichi. Somehow, they had a friendship which was solid enough to be retained after such a fierce fight. He'd come here to talk to Taichi, remembering the coldness in Taichi's eyes which had not only been directed towards him, but Daisuke too. But Taichi's words made him remember when Taichi had entered their room, and what he'd said to Daisuke before he left.

"So, that's how he treats his friends," Yamato said lowly, "Fine then."

He was an idiot. He should have just listened to Daisuke. He should have just stayed in their room and let Daisuke cuddle him in his sleep if his friendship with Taichi wasn't in danger. At least, he would have been…safe there. Taichi wasn't cold to him just now, for some reason he didn't know, but he was amused and perverted, which was way worse.

The lift doors opened with the customary sound and Yamato hurried inside, pressing the button to his floor. They closed, and he looked down with a scoff.

So much for the cold and ruthless sex god.

* * *

><p>Yamato felt a weight lift off him when he entered his and Daisuke's room. He closed the door softly behind him, locking it for good measure. He was about to make his way to the other bed, when he remembered he was supposed to be sleeping with Daisuke.<p>

Sighing, the blond made his way over to Daisuke's bed. He climbed onto it, looking at the sleeping mahogany haired man. Daisuke held the daisy he had left on the bed between them in his hand. His other arm was curled, as if around the blond he had fallen asleep with.

Daisuke looked innocent, even in his sleep and a soft smile slipped onto Yamato's lips. He wondered how such a kind person could be friends with the cold Yagami Taichi.

Yamato hesitated, before gently lifting Daisuke's arm so he could insert himself back into Daisuke's embrace. Daisuke stirred when Yamato put his arm back down, and Yamato stilled.

"Yama-chan?"

"Yeah?' Yamato said, relatively smoothly.

"Did you go somewhere?"

"No." Yamato lied. "I've been here all along."

"Really?" Daisuke opened his eyes, looking at him. He brought his arm around Yamato, "I could have sworn I felt you move."

"Well," Yamato said, mind quickly working to think up a decent lie as Daisuke stared at him. Shit. "I just went out for a while…"

"Why?" Daisuke murmured.

"'Cause I wanted to…see the stars."

"Uhuh. I like the stars." Yamato said as Daisuke stared at him. "I couldn't sleep so I went out to see them."

"But there's a window over there, Yama-chan."

"Yeah, but the view is clearer outside."

"Hmmm…" Daisuke smiled at him sleepily, "You wanna be an astronaut when you grow up or something?"

Yamato shrugged, and Daisuke laughed, bringing him closer to him. "Mmm…" he said softly, "There's a telescope on the rooftop. We can see the stars together sometime, Yama-chan."

Yamato yawned. "Really?"

"Uhuh." Daisuke smiled, reaching out a hand to stroke his hair. "We can see the moon too, if you want."

"That would be nice." Yamato murmured. He smiled as he snuggled a little closer to Daisuke. It was so warm here, with Daisuke. He felt safe, not apprehensive, hot and bothered like he was with Yagami Taichi. It should have bothered him to be so close to another guy, especially one who was older than him, but it didn't. He didn't feel weirded out, but comfortable.

"Yama-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you aroused?"

"…Don't be a pervert, Daisuke." Yamato said, feeling his face warm. "It's just your imagination." He mumbled, scooting a bit further away.

"Alright then." Daisuke seemed satisfied with the answer, "Hey, Yama-chan?"

"Yeah?" Yamato yawned.

"Your hair's really soft."

"You're not supposed to be touching my hair." Yamato muttered sleepily.

"I really like it though." Daisuke said softly as he felt the golden strands, and Yamato murmured. "Did you say something, Yama-chan?"

"Is…your friendship with Yagami okay?"

"Eh? Of course!"

"He still cares for you then?"

"Definitely!" Daisuke said, blinking. "He came to check on me, didn't he?"

"You mean that's his way of showing he cares?"

"I guess?" Daisuke smiled, "That's why I told you not to worry, Yama-chan!"

"So it isn't my fault?" Yamato murmured, eyes closed. "I didn't…ruin your friendship?"

"Of course not!" Daisuke said confidently and Yamato opened his eyes to see his smile illuminated by the lamplight, "Like I said, Taichi's always like that! But we're good friends! I mean, we used to fight in the past but after that we would always make up!"

"Fighting's kind of a way for us to release our anger, you know?" Daisuke said, "We are men after all!"

"I didn't know that," Yamato said, looking at Daisuke. He sighed, "I mean, I've gotten into fights before in the past of course, but never a real fight."

"Eh, that wasn't really a real fight!" Yamato stared at him and Daisuke said, "Did it look like a real fight?"

"…Yeah."

"Oh that's good then!" Daisuke grinned, "It looks like our skills haven't gotten rusty!"

"Uh," Yamato said, "Then…why did you look so sad?"

"…I was sad?"

Yamato nodded, and Daisuke blinked, "Well, I think I was worried for you, Yama-chan!" He said. "I didn't want Taichi to hate you, you know?"

"…You were worried about me?"

"Uhuh."

"Then…you should have told me," Yamato mumbled tiredly. He gave a weary sigh. "Damn. I feel like a total idiot right now."

"Eh?" Daisuke asked. "Why?"

"Nothing…" Yamato said. He sighed again, "Just go to sleep, Daisuke."

_"When Akemi and I fought and I stormed off, it would usually be resolved with casual words, and I would give him a punch on the shoulder and laugh…" _Yamato thought sleepily, _"Not a punch in his face…"_

"I wasn't always like this," Daisuke said suddenly. "I was a fighter in the past."

"A fighter?"

"Yeah. That time, I had to release a lot of anger…" Daisuke mumbled, "So I resorted to beating people up."

"So…it's fine if you don't know what it's like," Yamato looked at Daisuke, who smiled at him, "That means you're a good person."

"You're not a bad person, Daisuke."

"I was." Daisuke murmured, and Yamato saw something in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Experience.

"Well," Yamato yawned, "That's alright, isn't it? It's all in the past."

"Really?"

"Uhuh. I was a lone wolf when I was young," Yamato murmured inadvertently, "I kind of used to beat up the other guys who annoyed me and wouldn't leave me alone."

"…You don't look the type."

"Neither do you."

"So, what made you stop?"

"I discovered music," Yamato smiled. "I discovered something else I could focus my energy on. Something besides fighting which I could use to express my feelings."

"How old were you?"

"Eleven…probably."

"Well, I discovered something else too," Daisuke smiled as he held Yamato close. "Friendship. And Courage."

"Mmmm. Music led me to friendship too," Yamato smiled as he closed his eyes. "That's good then."

"Hey, Yamato?" Daisuke sounded like he was falling asleep.

"Yeah, Daisuke?"

"I'm glad…I met you."

Yamato opened his eyes in surprise as Daisuke placed the delicate daisy in his hand in between them. He met Daisuke's eyes, then smiled and closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off to slumber as all thoughts of Yagami Taichi faded away from his mind.

"Yeah…Daisuke."

The flower of innocence lay on the bed in between them, illuminated softly by the moonlight.

_(End Episode)_

_(Cue Ending Song: I Wish)_

* * *

><p><em>Preview of Episode 3<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Yamato, I may be the director of the company, but I'm not the Boss. And as the future inheritor of this company, Taichi does have the right to kick you out, even without his father's permission."<em>

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Where the hell does it say that?"_

_Ken shrugged. "In the contract."_

* * *

><p><em>"Yeah, we all know you're our best fucker, Yagami," Daisuke said with a grin as he punched Taichi's shoulder. "No need to boast."<em>

_Taichi smirked in amusement at him. "Damn right." He said. He turned his gaze to Yamato, who resisted the urge to flinch, "I see you still have those ears."_

* * *

><p><em>"K-Ken-san," Yamato stuttered. He gasped as Ken pushed him down onto the couch and trailed smooth fingers down his sensitive ears, tears of pleasure slipping out of his eyes. "P-Please stop…"<em>

_"I'm afraid I can't, Yamato," Ken murmured against his ear, causing him to shiver, "Not when you're reacting to me like this."_

* * *

><p><em>"W-What are you saying?" Sora exclaimed. You said you didn't-"<em>

_"I know. I know I said that," Yamato shrugged, his blue eyes still narrowed. "But thinking about it, wouldn't it be better?"_

* * *

><p><em>"I-I can't." Sora whispered.<em>

_"No? Then I'll," Yamato smiled slyly, blue eyes glinting, "Just have to do it myself then."_

* * *

><p><em>"I'm just so worried about you…" Sora gazed at him, biting her lip, "When Taichi decides on something, no one can stop him. Not even me, his childhood friend."<em>

_"You're his childhood friend?"_

_Sora nodded. "He wasn't always like this," she said softly. "Back then, he was cheerful and bright, one of the kindest people I knew."_

* * *

><p><em>"Stop-!"<em>

_"How was that?" Taichi said smugly as he withdrew. "No one has ever kissed you like that before, right?"_

_"You-ah!" Yamato was cut off by his own cry of surprise, his blue eyes wide as Taichi pulled up his shirt roughly, reaching out his hands and tweaking his nipples, "What are you-"_

* * *

><p><em>"Not many people know this but Desire is not only a porn company, it's a music company as well. We just go by another name."<em>

_"And that name would be?"_

_Ken smirked. "Aiba Records."_

_Yamato's eyes widened._

* * *

><p><em>"Ichijouji Ken, what the hell are you doing here?"<em>

_Ken turned and smiled as Yamato froze by the wall. "Ah Taichi, and Daisuke. How did you know we were here?"_

_Taichi smirked at him, "I got Koushiro to implant a tracking device on you."_

_Daisuke grinned, "Damn, I miss this place!" He exclaimed excitedly, "How long has it been?"_

_Taichi rolled his eyes, "Years."_

* * *

><p><em>"Ah, Yama-chan!"<em>

_"What are you doing here?" Yamato blinked as Daisuke clapped his hands onto his shoulders, "Did Ken drag you here? Bad Ken!"_

_"I…" Yamato said, stunned. "This…is my school."_

_"Oh really?" Daisuke blinked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Ah, I thought Ken was just being nostalgic!" Daisuke said, wiping a hand across his forehead._

_Taichi snorted. _

_"Nostalgic."_


	11. Author's Note

Here I am, typing another Author's Note...

Well. I know I haven't updated for a while and this shouldn't be too much of a surprise. I'm getting busy and I really have to study for my exams. But I can't give up writing. It's hard to give up my refuge.

So, yeah. I'm pausing Desire, as well as _all_ my other stories (except Unknown maybe). I'm not discontinuing it (No way, I'd planned and written future scenes) but I'm not going to write it for a while. This is because of my limited time and because I've started another story. It's a mythical creature AU, something I've wanted to write for years and now finally have a chance to. I'd always been interested in Greek mythology and all. But it isn't based on Greek mythology. It's more of an adventure kind of thing, with the Digidestined (Chosen Ones) having mythical creatures. It will have Taito of course. So I'll just be concentrating on it, just juggle one thing at a time. I hope you people will check it out ;) It's titled 'Another World. It's lighthearted and serious at times and, like Desire, is kind of like an anime/manga (though I won't be going the episode route). I was inspired by my friend, so if you're looking for great and intriguing Taito stories, do check out Language of Flowers by cyclone5000 too, you can find it in my favorites :) It's set in a fantasy realm as well, though it's rated M. But I suppose you wouldn't mind if you are here, haha.

But I guess why I'm typing this is 'cause you guys deserve to know. I know I said I'll write until the third episode. But i've thought 'bout it and I think it's better if I stop here. 'Cause if I continue writing, I probably won't be able to reach the end of the episode. The third episode's the start of the plot, and if I write, people'd expect more (and I'd expect more of myself too). It's better to leave it here with the preview of what's to come, rather than continue writing and leaving events hanging in the air. I'd be stuck in a rut and want to end the episode but won't be able to. This is my most popular story, and it's really nice to see people liking it as much as I like reading it, but it won't be too nice if I continue 'cause I wouldn't be able to give my best.

So, that's that. Lacking sleep, so I'm not entirely sure of what I'm saying. Before I go, I just wanna thank everyone who have shown interest in this story. Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, put this story on alert, on their favorites, hell, even put me as their favorite author (if there are any, you have no idea how happy that makes me, thanks so much) Thank you for supporting me, and I'm sorry for disappointing you. But if you really like this story, I ask that you wait, for it will be continued, someday.

-YB Fan


	12. Episode 3: Kami: Part 1

So my final exams are just over and the first thing I thought of, was my stories and the people who may have been waiting for months. So naturally the first thing I do before going to sleep 'cause I'm fucking exhausted is to update one of my stories (if you remember I had the chapter before but I didn't want to hold you guys in suspense for months) and hopefully that'll make up for the months' wait.  
>...This is really a huge turn from subjects like history and maths. I think I've almost forgotten what this story is about, especially as I've been out of the fandom for months. Something about porn and naive Yamato and star Taichi? I only remember how Yamato looks like 'cause of the picture I drew with the guitar I designed with the insignia of a wolf and I wrote Teenage Wolves on it so I remember he's from the Teenage Wolves. Ah but I remember Taichi since I wrote for Unknown a bit and updated that story. And I only remember how I planned this to end. Oh well. But I remember writing a lot of future scenes for this so it should be ok. Reviews encourage me to update. Well, after I read this story from beginning to end. 'Cause I've forgotten my own story. Kinda pathetic huh. How strange that it was once my obesession.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Cue Opening Song: Butterfly)<em>

_Episode 3: Kami_

* * *

><p>Yamato walked into Ken's office the next morning, yawning. "Good morning, Ken-san."<p>

Ken swiveled around in his chair. "Yamato," He said, and Yamato noticed Daisuke was not around. "Do you know why I called you here?"

Yamato sighed. He felt like a bad student in the principal's office-which was impossible, since he had always been a good student- the perfect student, actually.

"It's about Yagami, isn't it?"

"Indeed." Ken nodded. He got up from his chair, advancing towards Yamato. His gaze was sympathetic as he looked at Yamato. "Yamato, I may be the director of the company, but I'm not the Boss. And as the future inheritor of this company, Taichi does have the right to kick you out, even without his father's permission."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Where the hell does it say that?"

Ken shrugged. "In the contract."

Yamato decided then, at that exact moment, that he hated contracts with a flaming passion. He gritted his teeth, "So I might as well just leave now."

"Wait," Ken grabbed hold of his wrist. Yamato turned to him and he smiled wryly, "Don't worry. Taichi doesn't know that."

"What?"

"I doubt Taichi is truly aware of the power he has," Ken said dryly, "He still believes he has to get through to his father if he wants to kick you out of the company. He probably didn't even read the contract."

"So…?"

"So, you still have a chance," Ken said, smiling at him. "And more than a chance if you have sex with me."

"…Huh?"

"Or with anyone else. But I believe you don't want to have sex with Sora or Daisuke," Ken said, meeting his eyes. "So, I'm offering you the opportunity now."

"Ken-san," Yamato said, wondering what Twilight Zone he had landed in now. Or was he still asleep in Daisuke's bed and dreaming? "Did you just say you wanted to have sex with me?"

"I didn't say that. I just said you should have sex. With someone."

Like that made any difference. Ken didn't even sound like he was defending himself. Yamato looked at the older man, "Ken." He said. "I am not going to have sex with you."

Ken narrowed his eyes, his grip on Yamato's wrist tightening. "Yamato, I would very much like to give you a choice, but I believe you don't understand the situation here," he spoke tersely. "Taichi is the future Boss of Desire. Whatever Yagami Taichi wants, he gets. And if he said he will take your virginity, he will do it."

Yamato snorted as he remembered the night before, "Let him try."

"Yamato," Ken sighed. "I think you'll have to watch it to believe it."

Without waiting for Yamato's reply, he took a remote control out of his pocket, pointed it towards the TV and pressed a button. The screen brightened to life, and Yamato's eyes widened at the scene that greeted him, as he felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"T-That's…"

"Yagami Taichi, fucking a girl on his first day in _Desire._"

"First…" Yamato stared, "Day?"

"Yeah, he was around the same age as you then."

Yamato stared. He almost started as the Taichi on the screen gave a low growl. His brown eyes were wild, and he bent the girl impossibly backwards over the couch, thrusting into her and fucking her as she screamed his name in pleasure and pain.

"He's going to break the couch." Yamato managed as the couch squeaked and groaned.

"Oh I wasn't worried about the couch. It's managed to survive all these years. " Ken said as the girl let out a high pitched squeal, "I was worried about her."

And Yamato could see why. If Taichi continued thrusting into her so hard, he would break her, he thought as he stared as Taichi growled low in his throat as he plunged mercilessly into the girl's pilant body. He reached his hands and squeezed her breasts roughly as he thrust into her, causing her to scream so loud Yamato winced.

"He's not done yet." Ken said.

"I don't want to watch anymore." Yamato said and Ken looked at him.

"I'll turn it off after you watch the next part." He conceded.

And Yamato watched, watched in stunned silence as Taichi pulled out of the girl so suddenly she gasped. He flipped her onto her stomach, and with one hard thrust, buried himself inside her ass, causing her to let out a deafening scream.

_"TAICHI…TAICHI!"_

"Turn it off." Yamato said, as he was unable to tear his eyes away as Taichi fucked the girl roughly from behind.

The door was flung open, "What the hell is going on here?" A voice Yamato really didn't want to hear at the moment growled. "I heard my name."

Yamato stilled, as Ken turned and smiled, "Oh nothing," he said casually. "I was just showing him your video."

"You're showing Yama-chan _that_?" Daisuke's voice sounded, "Man, I didn't know you still kept it!"

Ken shrugged, "I thought it would come in handy one day."

"Oh that," Taichi snorted. "That was eons ago. She wasn't that good a fuck, and she was too fucking loud."

"Yeah, we all know you're our best fucker, Yagami," Daisuke said with a grin as he punched Taichi's shoulder. "No need to boast."

Taichi smirked in amusement at him. "Damn right." He said. He turned his gaze to Yamato, who resisted the urge to flinch, "I see you still have those ears."

"Now, now Taichi," Ken said with a placating smile as he placed a hand on Yamato's still shoulder. "It's only the second day."

Taichi was looking at Yamato. He licked his lips, and Yamato felt a chill down his spine as he thought of how that could have been him the previous night, "Can't I change my mind?"

"Since when did Yagami Taichi go back on his words?" Ken raised an eyebrow.

"Tch. Well, it's not as if he has the guts to fuck someone anyway," Taichi brushed off and turned, heading towards the door. He tossed a smirk over his shoulder, tongue darting out to his lips. "And, waiting will make the fruit taste better."

"It's been a long time since I fucked a virgin."

Yamato glared at Taichi, his body shaking, his ears trembling, "Fuck you." He spat.

Taichi blinked, then smiled slyly, "Now?" He purred, and smirked as Yamato's eyes widened. "Sorry Ishida, but I do the fucking around here. And I'm going to fuck _you_."

"Let's go, Dai."

"Woah, saying 'Fuck you' to our star actor, I guess you do have balls," Daisuke observed casually and Yamato almost choked. "Well bye, Ken, Yama-chan!" He waved with a smile as he followed the smug Taichi out the door. "Wait for me, Tai!"

Yamato stared as the door closed. He turned his attention back to the screen, and the Taichi from the past met his gaze with narrowed brown eyes and a smirk on his lips.

_"Impressive, Taichi,"_ he heard Ken's younger but cool voice say, _"Though I think you were too rough on her."_

_He made his way to the girl. "Are you alright?"_

Yamato didn't get to hear the girl's reply as Ken turned off the screen, and said, "Do you see now?"

"Daisuke wasn't kidding when he said Taichi is our best fucker," Ken spoke the vulgar word smoothly, turning his gaze to Yamato, "There's a reason why he is the star actor of _Desire_. He makes millions for the company."

"M-Millions?"

"I guess you aren't knowledgeable about the porn industry, but _Desire_'s one of the most infamous companies in the industry," Ken spoke as Yamato gaped, "We do have a rival though."

He inhaled, then turned to Yamato, smiling at him as he raised a hand to cup his cheek. "I'll be gentle, Yamato," he said. "Not like Taichi."

"Ken-mpf!"

Ken responded by slipping his tongue into his mouth. He was true to his word- he kissed Yamato passionately but gently, but it was Yamato's first kiss with a man and he wasn't quite sure how to react. He gasped as Ken moved his hand to his ass, pushing him backwards towards the couch in his office.

"AH!" Yamato cried out as Ken rubbed his ears, and the purple haired man smirked.

"Oh, so you're sensitive here, are you?" Ken purred, stroking Yamato's cat ears and causing the blond to tremble. "You're so cute, Yamato."

"K-Ken-san," Yamato stuttered. He gasped as Ken pushed him down onto the couch and trailed smooth fingers down his sensitive ears, tears of pleasure slipping out of his eyes. "P-Please stop…"

"I'm afraid I can't, Yamato," Ken murmured against his ear, causing him to shiver, "Not when you're reacting to me like this."

"Ken-ah!" Yamato arched his back, blue eyes shining with tears of pleasure as Ken stroked him while touching his sensitive ears. "K-Ken!"

"Yamato…" Ken said lowly, and Yamato gasped as he felt his arousal against him.

"Ah…" Yamato whimpered helplessly, squeezing his eyes shut as pleasure filled his senses, "Don't…"

Ken just smirked and continued fondling him, running his hands up and down Yamato's cat ears, "You sound lovely, Yamato." He murmured.

"Haah!" Yamato threw his head back, gasping breathlessly as Ken jerked his cock. He found his voice pitching higher and higher, until he was near whining, whimpering at the pleasure forced upon him, "Ahhh…Ken-san…Ken!"

Ken groaned and gasped against him, grinding his arousal against Yamato, "Yamato…!"

"I-I'm going to…" Yamato trailed off, feeling as if his lungs were devoid of all air with all the gasping he was doing. He moaned, his wrists trembling, letting out a cry as Ken bit at his cat ear, "Ah Ken!"

And then he came, came into Ken's hand with a drawn out, pleasure filled moan. Yamato heard Ken let out a gasp and he opened his eyes, blushing as he was faced with the sight of the older man's face contorted in pleasure.

They stared in silence for a while, panting. Ken removed his hand from Yamato's member and said, "I'll have to change my pants."

Yamato blushed. "Sorry…" he said, not even knowing why he was apologizing.

He wanted to cover his face with his hands, but he was too exhausted to even move. Oh god, it had been so embarrassing. Hell, he hadn't even known his voice could go that high!

Ken just blinked, then smiled at him. Yamato flushed as Ken licked his fingers, smirking at him, "You taste good."

Yamato felt his face heat up, not knowing what to say.

Ken looked at him in sudden concern, "That wasn't your first orgasm, was it?"

Yamato blushed, and shook his head.

"I see." Ken smiled in relief. He sighed, then to Yamato's surprise, got off him. "I apologize, Yamato. I shouldn't have been so forceful." He said. "I won't have sex with you if you don't want me to."

"You may leave."

Yamato just nodded and got up from the couch. "I-I appreciate it, Ken-san…" he said hesitantly.

"Yamato-"

"But," Yamato said, clenching his fist, "I won't let that bastard have his way so easily."

"…Alright." Ken smiled at him. He looked at Yamato, "Take care, Yamato."

Yamato nodded and with a small smile at Ken, exited the director's office.

* * *

><p>His phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out, wondering if it was one of his friends at the music school.<p>

_"Hey Yamato, can I come to your room? I need to talk to you." _Yamato blinked. _"This is Sora, by the way."_

Yamato blinked again, then proceeded to type a reply.

_"Hey, Sora. Sure, what about?" _He typed, _"I was going to go get breakfast first though."_

He hit send, then made his way to the lift at the end. He had just reached the lift, when Sora's reply came.

_"What a coincidence, I was too! Want to head down to the cafeteria together?"_

Yamato smiled as he read Sora's message. He pressed the button on the panel near the lift then typed his reply.

_"Sure, Sora. See you there."_

* * *

><p>"Sorry," Yamato said as he entered Sora's room with her, flushing slightly, "I had to take a shower first."<p>

"It's alright,' Sora told him with a smile, "I didn't wait long."

"Alright then." Yamato said as he looked down, "You wanted me to bring my guitar?"

"Yeah, I was thinking we could create some music together," Sora smiled at him, "If you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," Yamato returned her smile. He looked around, "Uh…"

Sora chuckled, "You can sit on my bed," she said in amusement at Yamato's embarrassed look. "Don't worry, it's clean."

"Right…" Yamato said.

"But before that, Yamato…" Sora said, looking at him as he made his way to her bed, "Can you put your guitar down first? We need to talk."

Yamato blinked but complied, putting his guitar carefully against Sora's bed as he sat down. "Yeah?"

"Well," Sora said as she sat down beside him, "It's about Taichi."

"…And?"

Sora sighed. "You remember what he said to you?"

"Yeah."

"And you aren't worried?"

Yamato shrugged. "I'm not afraid of him." He said lowly.

"But I'm worried about you!" Sora exclaimed.

Yamato looked at her. "You shouldn't be worried, Sora." He said blandly.

Sora looked at him, then placed her hands on his shoulders. Somehow, his words had an effect on her for there was something in her eyes which made him almost apprehensive. "Yamato."

"Yeah…?"

"Yamato," Sora said again, and he leaned back unconsciously as she leaned close to him, staring at him with her orange eyes.

"What is it?" Yamato asked hesitantly.

"Have you been kissed before?"

"…Huh?"

"Would this," Sora said, coming so close to him he felt his face warm, "Be your first kiss?"

Yamato stared. "No."

"Alright." Sora said, then leaned down to kiss him.

Had Sora not kissed him, Yamato would not have known he could be rendered breathless by a girl's kiss. Sora kissed him passionately, fiercely, and Yamato dazedly thought that with someone like Yagami Taichi as her partner, he really shouldn't be surprised. He gasped into Sora's mouth as her hands went to his cat ears, and he mewled in pleasure. Sora took the opportunity to push Yamato back so that he was lying on the bed underneath her. She smiled and stroked his cat ears with her thumbs and he whimpered, trembling. "S-Sora…ah!"

His back arched and he let out a sharp cry as her fingers entered his cat ears as pleasure clouded his senses. What was she doing? Why was she doing this? "S-Sora!"

"Yamato." Sora's voice was husky as she slipped a hand up his shirt, jolting sense back to him.

Yamato's blue eyes widened and he gathered himself to place trembling hands on her shoulders and push her back, crying out, "Please Sora, no!"

He laid on the bed, panting as he stared at her, arms wrapped around himself and she stared at him, in surprise and disbelief.

"Why?" Sora finally spoke, her orange eyes upset, "If you lose your virginity to me you won't have to lose it to Taichi!"

"I…" Yamato started. He sighed, hands falling down to land on the sheets, "I don't want to feel like an obligation, Sora."

"What?"

"You're my friend! You're not just someone I must fuck!" Yamato said sharply and Sora almost flinched. His blue eyes were wide, "I don't want our friendship to be ruined like this, Sora!"

"Yamato…"

"At least…at least if I have to act with Yagami, I won't have to act with you," Yamato murmured, looking off to the side, "Which means, I won't have to have sex with you. Things between us wouldn't be…awkward."

"Yamato…" Sora said, staring at him as if seeing him for the first time. She sighed and drew back, brushing her fringe to the side. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"I'm just so worried about you…" Sora gazed at him, biting her lip, "When Taichi decides on something, no one can stop him. Not even me, his childhood friend."

"You're his childhood friend?"

Sora nodded. "He wasn't always like this," she said softly. "Back then, he was cheerful and bright, one of the kindest people I knew."

"What happened to him then?" Yamato asked skeptically.

"It's a long story," Sora sighed, "I'm not sure Taichi would like me telling it to you."

_"He wouldn't know."_ Yamato wanted to say, and Sora said, "He would know."

She smiled at Yamato's surprise, "Taichi- he may not look like it, but he's a perceptive person," she told him. "He will know if you're hiding something from him. He will know if you know things about him he doesn't want just anyone to know."

"Sora…" Yamato began slowly, "Are you and Taichi together?"

Sora blinked, then, surprised Yamato by laughing, "I wouldn't say that," she grinned in amusement. "Together- that's not the word I would use. Taichi isn't one for commitment at all."

"What are you guys then?"

Sora shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you could call us friends with benefits?"

"But Yamato, are you sure?" She asked, watching Yamato worriedly, "Taichi can be very rough."

"I know." Yamato mumbled as he remembered the video he had watched. He sighed, "I know, Sora. Ken offered me too."

"He did?" Sora gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if Daisuke does the same later," Yamato said wryly. He looked up at Sora, blinking. "Why are you so surprised?"

"'Cause Ken's not the type to do that. He's quite close with Taichi, actually," Sora said, staring at him. She smiled. "He must care for you a lot."

"You mean it's not normal for Ken to offer to have sex with virgins?"

"Definitely not," Sora said. She looked at him, "Yamato, you're the first virgin Ken has employed."

"…So I guess I really don't belong here, huh."

"Ah, don't say that!" Sora waved her hands, "Ignore what Taichi said! That's not true, Yamato!"

"It's fine, Sora," Yamato said tiredly. "I-I didn't want to join in the first place anyway. I just wanted a job to pay for my school fees."

And here he was, causing trouble to people, to everyone. Just because he was a virgin. Daisuke had a point. He was a virgin, he shouldn't have been allowed to enter a porn company. Ken shouldn't have recruited him. And as much as he hated to admit it, that meant that bastard Yagami had a point too.

"Yamato…" Sora looked at him in sympathy. She placed a hand on his arm, and he resisted the urge to flinch. "You can't back out, you know."

"I know…"

Sora smiled at him, and he turned his gaze to her as she drew back, "I'm sorry," she said, regret in her voice, "I shouldn't have done that, I mean I…" she bit her lip, "Probably betrayed your trust again."

Yamato shook his head, "It's fine, you were only looking out for me," he said softly, He looked at her as a thought occurred to him, "And maybe we could, so-"

"Eh? What are you saying, Yamato?" Sora asked, looking at him in confusion.

He looked at her with sharp blue eyes, as a memory flashed in his mind.

"Do you want to fuck me, Sora?"


End file.
